Rain
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Secuela de Huracan. One-shots románticos de santos dorados de Atena de la Saga Clásica,en dónde el amor se demuestra en enigmáticas y apasionadas formas. No yaoi. Capitulos finales : Acuario y Sagitario.
1. Chapter 1 Kanon y Tethis

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún de lucro. Contiene texto explícito sexual,no apto para menores.**

 **Capitulo 1:Geminis II**

 **Kanon y Thetis.**

Entró un cuarteto de santos dorados a aquel bar en Atenas, perfectamente vestidos con zapatos confortables de piel, camisas casuales y pantalones de algodón pues el calor de la ciudad así lo permitía. Aquel era sábado por la noche, tiempo libre que raramente tenían para si mismos y que esta vez habían decidido aprovechar en las afueras de la Ciudad donde eran poco conocidos.

Observaron al tumulto de gente ir y venir por unos pasillos que rodeaban una pequeña pista de baile donde algunos jóvenes y chicas bailaban a placer y de inmediato pidieron una mesa y unos tragos para cada uno. Una vez asignada una mesa, los santos se dedicaron a observar los alrededores para ver si alguna joven podría ser su "próxima" victima de besos nocturnos y disfrutar juntos la música alegre del lugar. Para su desgracia,no había alguna que atrapara su atención a totalidad.

Milo ,quien había sugerido aquella reunión, observaba las reacciones de sus compañeros al estar en ese lugar, sobretodo de Saga, que era la primera vez que les acompañaba.

Se veía sereno, muy relajado y totalmente complacido así como sus compañeros, para su suerte Deathmask y Afrodite.

-No pensé que me acompañarías sinceramente, DeathMask,-sonrío Saga cínico ,recargando sus amplios hombros en el reposet de su silla observando el caminar de algunas bellas damas por el lugar cerca de su asiento.-Has cambiado mucho,sobretodo desde que frecuentas a esa jovencita de Asgard.

El italiano al escuchar lo dicho en boca de Saga, le hizo detener su trago en su boca sobresaltado y pasarlo lentamente segundos después.

El segundo santo que les acompañaba se sumo a la conversación.

Elegante, con una pañoleta negra en su cuello y con una copa en sus manos, Dite le comento:

-Deberias ser mas discreto en tus huidas espóradicas a las tierras asgardianas, casi puedo jurar que buscas hacerte dios guerrero en aquel lugar con tal de estar con ella. -bromeó el de Piscis, recibiendo una mirada sentenciante por parte de su amigo.

El italiano se relajo en su asiento y con descaro les objeto al sonriente trío. -Bueno, si, ella y yo tenemos algo y ¿qué?, hacen mucho escándalo por ello, par de idiotas.

La reacción del italiano logró una amplia sonrisa en los otros santos.-La gente cambia Saga,tú mejor que yo lo sabes.

-Cierto.-solto el de cabellos azulados sonriendo mientras daba un trago a su copa.-Todos lo hacemos.

La noche apenas estaba por empezar.

-x-

Por otro lado y a metros de donde se reunían ese cuarteto de santos, en un muelle esperaba un ex marina apoyando su peso en un barandal que daba la vista hacia el mar de Atenas.

Aquel bello hombre de ojos profundos, se dejaba llenar la mirada con la belleza de la luz de la luna reflejandose en el mar. Le resultaba relajante y hasta cierto punto nostálgica aquella bella postal. Y ahí esperaba paciente como cada fin de mes la llegada de... "ella".

No era una relación como tal, de hecho las etiquetas no era algo que Kanon podia manejar , pero simplemente la complicidad que tenía con "aquella mujer" no la podía tener con otra más. Y tras un apasionado encuentro en la playa meses átras, ambos habían decidido frecuentarse más a pesar de que sus mundos fueran tan distintos y lejanos. Su pasado los condenaba y su cercanía era peligrosa.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, unos tacones afilados se hicieron resonar a su lado y fue entonces que su atención se clavo en la presencia que había llegado y a la que tanto esperaba aquel caballero. Una larga cabellera rubia que se removía al viento suave y la curvilínea figura envuelta en un escaso vestido a la rodilla azul y de hombros descubiertos eclipsaron sus ojos en un hechizo. Sonrió de medio lado cuando vio los labios rojos como manzana de ella, invitandolos a probarlos sin piedad. Era una diosa renacida en mortal.

Aquel caballero,se acerco a ella y la tomo en un movimiento ansioso, jalándola hacia su cintura. _La había echado de menos_. La falta de aliento entre ambos se hizo notar ante la pequeña distancia de sus labios y el deseo en sus miradas se clavó como dagas.

-Tardaste demasiado esta vez.- comento Kanon observando las finas facciones de la dama, aguardando sus ganas arrebatadas de tomarla en ese preciso momento,mas al ser un lugar público. La descarada mirada de Kanon recorriendo su cuerpo se lo hicieron saber.

-Espero que haya valido la pena.- sentencio ella orgullosa de su belleza.

-Mas de lo que imaginas.- objeto el santo, atrapando los labios de una manera hambrienta de ella sin poder contenerse más.

-x-

Tras un largo beso, ambos amantes caminaron del brazo por ese muelle y comenzaron una sencilla charla sobre lo que había sucedido con ambos en ese mes sin verse, como lo hacían en cada ocasión que se veían, así sin títulos ni formalidades,con tan solo tenerse momentáneamente porqué así lo pedído el ex marino. Él necesitaba su libertad y ella se condenaba solo a ello.

Ambos pasaron frente a un bar donde el murmullo animado atrapo su atención.

-¿Entramos?- pregunto él sin nada más por hacer.

-De acuerdo.-objeto la mujer sin mucho ánimo.

Ambos penetraron el lugar y se sentaron en la barra de ese bar. De inmediato ,el ahora santo, pidio un trago de whisky para ambos,su favorito y sin importar el ruido de la música, el geminiano volvio a hablar para ella.

-¿Y qué cuenta el idiota de Sorrento, aún sigue rogando detrás ti desde que le dejaste?-bromeó el santo de géminis agitando con diversión los hielos de su bebida antes de probarla.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así de él Kanon, él es el único leal a Julián y el único con quién puedo hablar.

-¿Él único?-comento irónico el santo.

-Si,el único.-afirmo la sirena, haciendo chasquear la lengua del santo,fastidiado.-Antes contaba contigo cuando necesitaba platicar, pero...-ella calló siendo imprudente.-No tengo que explicártelo.

Ella había lastimado sin querer un poco el orgullo de Géminis, aunque en el fondo, ese era un reclamo muy guardado que tenía en su corazón. La sirena lo odiaba,odiaba solo tenerle a momentos pues él ante los ojos de Julián era un traídor, tenía prohibido estar en sus dominios y ella nada podía hacer para frecuentarle a voluntad siendo santo de Atena.

Por su parte, el ahora santo de Géminis no podia dejar de sentir un poco de recelo por Tethis pues él no le podía verle en los dominios de Poseidón como se le viniera en gana y la "cercanía" de Sorrento tras su romance le resultaba innecesaria. Y no es que no tuviera confianza en si mismo,de hecho pecaba de orgullo pues, ¿qué mujer se le resistiría?, pero también entendía que Tethis navegaba en aguas peligrosas al estar a su lado y que en ocasiones llegaba a ser vulnerable,dejando grandes espacios vacíos de ausencia que él no podía llenar, menos ante su distancia y Sorrento sí. La sangre le hirvio ,odiaba las "comparaciones y sobretodo...las sustituciones".

El santo desvió su mirada de la sirena para no decir nada de lo que se fuera a arrepentir y sin prevenirlo, noto la presencia de algunos santos conocidos en el lugar.

-Mira quién esta ahí. -dijo más para si mismo que para la sirena. -El idiota de mi hermano.

La sirena giro su rostro hacia donde lo hacia Kanon y sorprendida, observo por primera vez a Saga, el hermano gemelo de su acompañante. Físicamente eran muy iguales,sin embargo ,ella podía percibir a perfección la personalidad distinta de cada uno. -Vaya lugar para encontrarlo.

-Kanon...-pronuncio ella llamando su atención. El geminiano le atendió pero la mirada molesta en su rostro no se desdibujo. A pesar de su distracción con su hermano, no podía dejar de pensar en Sorrento y Tethis juntos.

La sirena al ver el gesto molesto del geminiano, decidio darle un poco de espacio y ganar tiempo para "enfriarle" los pensamientos.

-Iré un momento al tocador, seguiremos hablando después de ello..-soltó la sirena.

El santo la sintio irse un momento sin molestarse en verla, haciendo que su atención se centrará en su copa.

-Hola guapo...-a su dorso, comento una voz femenina a segundos de irse la sirena. Una mujer de cabellos negros atados en una coleta y escote profundo en un vestido seductor depositó su copa en la barra a su lado y le sonrio. Kanon rió irónico por la situación.

-Ya que te han dejado solo, ¿porqué no bailamos un momento?, será divertido.

Kanon vio a la sugerente mujer que le hablaba de arriba a abajo y aunque su primer impulso fue negarse al estar acompañado por la preciosa sirena, un gesto de maldad y venganza se dibujo en su frente.Y accedió.

-x-

La sirena salio del baño tras retocarse un poco el maquillaje de su labios , disuelto por el atrevido beso antes dado por el exmarina y volvio hacia la barra donde lo había dejado, mas su sorpresa no fue mayor al ver a su acompañante moviéndose discretamente con una curvilínea mujer cerca de la pista.

Rio decepcionada la ver a la mujer sujetarse del cuello del geminiano, Kanon sabía mover sus cartas para hacerle enfurecer y no eran los celos los que la atrapaban, si no las maneras tan infantiles de él para sacar a flote su enojo.

La sirena quiso retirarse de una manera digna del lugar y no prestarse a los juegos de Kanon, sin embargo, una idea recorrio su mente al volver la mirada a su espalda. Era su día de suerte. Si Kanon exponía un juego, ella no le rebatiría.

La sirena decidida, avanzo hacia donde había visto a Saga, el hermano del ex marina y no se detuvo, contoneándose con su sensualidad sobrada hasta llegar a él.

-x-

-¿Bailamos?-una sensual voz pregunto hacia el grupo de santos dorados que departían una sencilla charla entre risas, dejándolos mudos ante la belleza de la mujer y determinación.

Tethis le sonrio a Saga directamente y este giro su sonrisa completamente sorprendido. Milo, DeathMask y Dite envidiaron a Saga por haber sido el "elegido" por tal bello monumento en vestido azul y lo vieron acceder orgulloso.

-Por qué no.

Saga se levanto de su asiento no sin antes terminar el líquido en su copa de un sorbo y tomó de la mano a la mujer llevándola al centro de la pista ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

Luego entonces, la bella rubia comenzo a bailar de manera sugerente para él entre sus brazos al ritmo suave de la música groove.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre mujer?.-pregunto Saga enmedio de la danza.

-Me llamo Tethis.

-Soy Saga.

-Se quien eres.-sentencio ella con una sonrisa misteriosa haciéndole preguntarse a si mismo como es que ella le conocía.

-¿Cómo es qué...?-pregunto el mayor de los gemelos sin obtener respuesta mas que una bella sonrisa.

Kanon enmedio de su baile, observo hacia la barra buscando a la sirena, pero no tuvo éxito, asi que al mirar hacia sus alrededores en su búsqueda sin prestar atención a la mujer a su frente, por fin la encontró.Y la vio ahí, bailando con Saga. El gesto de confusión y molestia se dibujo en el rostro del exmarina en segundos y las ganas de ir tras de ella le llenaron de adrenalina el cuerpo.

-Disculpa...- solto el santo hacia la joven con la que bailaba, que confusa se detuvo y le dejo partir presuroso hacia otra parte de la pista.

-x-

-Hola Saga.-pronuncio una voz a espaldas del de cabellos azulados. Saga la reconocio a perfección, deteniendo cualquier su hermano.

-Kanon, que oportuno, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?.

-Veo que te la estas pasando muy bien.-objeto su gemelo con una sonrisa fingida sin contestarle su cuestió ojos del ex marina se clavaron en ella.

-Si,¿existe algún problema?.-pregunto el mayor con recelo.

Y no es que Kanon llevara una mala relación con su hermano mayor, al contrario ,desde su resurreción tras Hades, las cosas habían cambiado para ambos, pero simplemente había cosas que el menor de ellos no podia soportar por mucho que "tolerará" ahora a su mayor. Ella era su "persona" y esta vez no cedería ante su hermano. Aquel juego de Tethis había ido muy lejos.

-No, ninguno,y me alegro por ti, pero me alegro mas por Tethis.-la sirena desdibujo su sonrisa al creer que la situación se pondría tensa entre ellos por ella. El cosmos de Kanon comenzo a ascender.

-¿Cómo es que se conocen?.-las dudas atraparon a Saga cuando el menor pronuncio el nombre de ella a perfección.

-Ella es...

-Hablemos fuera.-objeto ella interrumpiéndole y posando sus manos en el pecho de Kanon para calmarle. -Por favor.

-Bien.-solto Kanon tomando de la muñeca a la sirena y saliendo de aquel bar ante el gesto de duda de Saga, que no comprendía la situación. Aquello había sido extraño para el mayor de los gemelos.

-x-

Una vez fuera del bar y tras avanzar un par de pasos fuera, hasta un callejon de poca luz donde los curiosos no podían husmear, el santo acorralo a la sirena con sus fuertes brazos y una pared. La ansiedad se ponía percibir en la respiración del ex marina.

-¿Qué fue eso, qué demonios pretendías Tethis?-objetó el santo con la molestia corriendo en su garganta. Podía soportar todo, que le comparara con quién quisiera de las marinas porque ninguno estaba a su nivel, pero con su hermano, y con la herida tan poco cicatrizada de ambos, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-Dímelo tú Kanon,tan solo te has molestado por lo que dije de Sorrento, te lo has tomado personal y has ido con la primera...-la dama orgullosa se aguanto las ganas de maldecir -con la primera mujerzuela que te ha dado la gana. ¿Porqué hoy, porqué precisamente hoy?

La rabia lleno de brillo la mirada celeste de la bella rubia. Las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer.-Yo solo jugué el juego que tu mismo me pusiste enfrente,Kanon.

-¡Lo siento,esta bien!-objeto el ex marina ansioso y tratando de respirar hondamente para calmar su enojo. Tras un par de largas exhalaciones de aire y acicalarse los cabellos en repetidas ocasiones, él bajo su mirada retadora y solto en un suspiro aliviante. _\- Lo siento.¿De acuerdo?_

-La verdad Kanon,no se si tenga algún sentido si no confías en mi.-objeto la rubia con nostalgia y rabia.

Algunos segundos en silencio se apiadaron de los alterados sentimientos de ambos, invitándolos a callar.

Tras una larga espera en silencio, ella habló:

-¿Y de qué sirve que yo espere por ti, que acepte lo poco que tengo de ti una vez al mes, de qué sirve que le mienta a Poseidón sobre mis huidas espóradicas ,en lo mal que me siento al mentirle,que soporté lo mal que hablan de tí y qué jamás pueda volver a verte en sus dominios?-la rubia no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas cayeran de sus rosadas mejillas, llenas de impotencia.-Si tu Kanon, no confías en mí, en que te he elegido a ti antes que nadie incluso si no somos nada y... haces esto.

Kanon se sintio confuso al ver las lágrimas de ella correr sus mejillas con mas fuerza y oír sus ciertas palabras. Él no era del tipo suave que consuela y acaricia al ver lágrimas, si no el tosco que solo habla con la verdad y se aleja a pesar de lo mucho que pueda doler. Pero no quería perderla, no ahora.

Ahora sabía que se había equivocado y que tonto había sido al iniciar ese juego por tan solo recelo.

Kanon no pudo hacer más que acercar su cálido cuerpo a ella y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho ,dejándola descargar su dolor y frustración en él. Él también estaba frustrado por tan solo tenerla unos instantes para sí y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella era lo único que le había dolido de dejar el fondo del mar,solo ella y nada más.

-Perdonamé Tethis...-objeto el santo sin mucho más que decir, pues su orgullo no se lo permitía dejando palabras muertas en su boca, pues incluso disculparse no era algo común para él, pero la hacía...por ella.

-x-

Cuando el sollozo de Tethis descendió ligeramente, el exmarina se hizo espacio entre ambos y tomo con una de sus manos, la delgada mejilla de ella para enfrentarle con su aliento. El geminiano beso una vez más sus labios salados por las lágrimas con suavidad y ella le rehuyo girando su rostro.

-Kanon,esto no se soluciona con...-la mujer poco pudo hablar ante los repetidos besos de Kanon en sus labios.

-Besamé...-ordeno el de mirada acua.-Y olvida lo sucedido hoy.

-Kanon...-susurro ella frustrada ante la debilidad de su cuerpo por las caricias de su compañero.

-Solo bésame...-sentencio el de cabellos azulados mordiendo los labios de la dama y percibiendo su arquear complacida, venciéndose a su placer.

Si, quizás eran pocas las ocasiones en que podían ambos frecuentarse, incluso siendo prohibidas para ella, pero la manera de hacerle flotar sobre el suelo de Kanon tan solo con su fino tacto, valían cada segundo por correr el riesgo.

El ahora santo, apego su cuerpo a la dama en aquel callejón desolado y la dejo percibir sus marcados músculos y brazos llevando toda la presión a sus manos,sosteniéndole. Él era su capricho y ella no le negaría.

La lengua del santo se adentro en la diminuta abertura que ella hizo entre sus labios y así comenzaron una lucha interna dispuesta a satisfacer sus deseos donde ambos habrían de dominar, cubriéndolos de ansiedad y deseo.

Kanon libero una de sus manos y descendió por su figura, acunándose bajo su cintura mientras ella hundía sus dedos en la larga cabellera del santo. El santo rio en sus adentro al escucharla gemir por lo bravío de sus caricias pues solo ella podía enloquecerlo de deseo.

El santo hizo una pausa entre ellos, y apoyo su frente junto a la de ella, aún con los ojos cerrados y aliento agitado para susurrarle:

-Donde quiera que estes Tethis, guarda mi lugar y espérame.-aquellas palabras arrebatadoras encendieron los sentidos de la sirena.-No importa qué, solo espérame.

No había que jurarlo,si su corazón de sirena así lo deseaba, esperar, esperar siempre por él.

La hermosa sirena subió una de sus piernas por el borde de la silueta de Kanon y busco más intimidad, mas cercanía, lo necesitaba suyo, tan vivo dentro de sí que lo demás no importaba.

El geminiano irrumpió un instante su mano posada en la fina cintura y descendió hasta el cierre de su pantalón,dejando que su virilidad encendida emergieran al exterior y tuviera contacto con la ropa interior de la dama bajo su vestido.

El santo luego entonces vago errante con sus besos por el espacio hecho por ella en su cuello y dibujo un camino anhelante de caricias y deleite mientras cargaba su muslo descubierto a su cintura. Ella le accedio con la temperatura elevandole el pulso y con una de sus manos, removio ligeramente sus ropas bajo su vestido, permitiendo el contacto íntimo de sus cuerpos.

-Kanon...-jadeo la dama al percibir el cosquilleo que nublaba poco a poco su consciencia con el roce de su piel y se abrazo con fuerza hacia él. Era suyo y no lo dejaría ir.

El geminiano cerro sus ojos con fuerza ante el placentero tacto, percibiendo el temblar de la dama cubierta con sus brazos.

Los recuerdos de sus encuentros prohibidos le invadio fugazmente al exmarina, todos y cada uno tan perfectos y con especial sintonía en sus caricias.Sí alguna vez pensó en una persona ideal para él,Tethis era lo mas cercano a ello y no le dejaría ir así de fácil.

El santo se aprisiono en sus movimientos, volviéndolos frenéticos apoyándola contra la pared, dejando que los escalofríos incesantes corrieran presurosos por su cuerpo y buscando la total cercanía de la sirena, volviendose uno solo.

-Kanon...-suspiro ella hundiendo su dedos en la cabellera del geminiano. -Mi General.

-Eres mía Tethis,tu corazón me pertenece .-jadeo ardorosamente el santo volviéndose loco de pasión.

Pronto,los espasmos en el vientre de ella y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento le hicieron apresurar sus embestidas y esbozar sus gruñidos sin discresión ,asi hasta que un mágico tirón en su cintura le entumio las piernas llevandolo a la cima del cielo de tanto placer.

Una vez terminado su apasionado encuentro, Kanon la ayudo a acomodarse la ropas e hizo lo propio con la suyas, sin soltar su abrazo. Oteó a sus alrededores y supo bien que afortunadamente nadie les había visto.

La sirena tras el encuentro furtivo, estiro sus brazos hacia su cuello y se dejo vencer hacia el griego, hundiendose en su calor y cuerpo agitado. Pocos eran momentos en los que él podia ser suyo,y no los desperdiciaría.

Tras su reclamo y aún a esas horas atrapados en la madrugada, Kanon la acompaño de nuevo hasta el muelle, ese mismo donde un navío que le llevaría antes del amanecer de vuelta a las provincias de Poseidón y al lugar que ella llamaba casa.

En una banca frente al muelle y con las estrellas de testigos en aquella zona turística, ambos esperaron juntos hasta que ella no pudo más. El cansancio la vencio,y el griego dejo que la sirena se acurrucara en su cuello y descansara en su calor hasta que el navio apareciera. Su pequeña niña volvía a su cuidado,como en las infinitas noches que pasaron juntos observando los pilares bajo el mar.

Los minutos se marcharon uno a uno y pequeño barco aparecio entonces a su frente.

El geminiano con uno de sus dedos, pico la mejilla de ella para despertarla en un gesto infantil y la hizo volver a la realidad en segundos.

-Se acabo la magia por hoy, debes volver.-soltó el geminiano, señalandole a la mujer el navío.

Aún adormilada, ella suspiro nostálgica. Pasaría un largo tiempo hasta volver a encontrarse.

-Venga, te acompaño.-objeto el de cabellos azulados, poniendose de pie y estirandole su mano para ayudarle. Ella accedio y avanzo hasta las escaleras para subir al bote ,guiada por él. Y antes de subir, la rubia pronuncio.

-¿Serás bueno en mi ausencia?.

Él rio divertido.

-Pides imposibles.

-No esperaba otra respuesta.-atino a decir la rubia, antes de encestarle un último beso apasionado en sus labios.

-Vuelve pronto, te estaré esperando sirena.-sonrio el geminiano de ojos profundos.-Confió en ti.

Ella le sonrio, aquellas palabras sonaban como miel a sus oidos, eran unas que jamás creyo escuchar en su voz y que magicamente calmaban su corazón.

Sin dudar, la rubia subio al navio seguida de un tumulto pequeño de gente y pronto el barco se hizo camino.

-x-

El santo desde aquel barco, se veía pequeño, imagen que le robo una sonrisa a ella y una vez más,ella se despidio agitando su mano como acostumbraba hacerlo en cada ocasión...a distancia. La sirena se giro hacia el interior del barco y percibio un olor particular en su piel.

Tethis suspiro para sí misma complacida, él olor varonil de Kanon se había quedado en ella,tan hondo en sí como él mismo.

La esperaría una vez más, mes a mes con tal de compartir un poco de si a pesar de las condiciones.

-x-

Kanon volvio a Géminis aún de madrugada y fue ahi que la sorpresa lo invadio, Saga le esperaba en las escalinatas a pesar de su propio cansancio. Él menor de los gemelos, paso a su lado con una sonrisa, pero no le presto mucha atención a su mayor.

-Tal parece que quieres fungir el papel de mi madre Saga al estar esperándome.-Kanon regresaba de buen humor y Saga lo intuía.

-Acabo de llegar de Atenas también,no te hagas ideas.-contestó el mayor.

Ambos compartieron un suave sonrisa como en pocas ocasiones.

-¿Quién era ella?-la pregunta lejos de incomodar, dio cierta satisfacción al geminiano menor.

-Ella es... _mi secreto._

Saga lo entendió al ver a su hermano adentrarse al Templo sin animo.

Saga rio para si mismo. Era increíble como su hermano también tenía un "corazón"a pesar de su hostilidad. Él a pesar de su pasado era tan humano como cualquiera.

 **Continuará...**

Comunicado de los santos dorados: (Deathmask tose y lee a continuación ): Este mensaje es para informar a los lectores que la autora que responde al nombre de Starlight Lu ha sido amordazada y condenada por nosotros por el delito de hacernos protagonizar algunos de sus escritos cursis, rosas y hasta... pornográficos durante algunos años, aunque esta vez con el último se ha excedido.

-Pero si hasta lo disfrutaste, Deathmask.-(Alde habla mortificado al verla sujeta).-Y no es Yaoi.

(Los demás santos asienten razonables y murmuran entre ellos).

-Eso es un punto a favor, pero eso no la exhime del dinero que nos debe por los estelares. -(Milo sentencia).

-Y ni qué decir del abuso físico al santo de Sagitario.(Aioria asiente junto a su hermano).

-Déjenme continuar, idiotas. -( Deathmask retoma su lectura). -Por lo qué durante este año tendrá que publicar un capítulo nuevo de "Huracán, segunda parte" de cada uno de nosotros pues son los que más nos han agradado en compensación.

-Y en todas formas...- (Dite dibuja una mueca lujuriosa y la desdibuja al tener toda la atención de sus compañeros).-Me refiero a que por fin somos felices y encontramos el amor tras muchas de nuestras desgracias de trabajar con Kurumada.

-Los esperamos entonces, con la segunda parte de "Huracán" que viene en desorden según lo hemos sorteado entre nosotros, pronto sabrán mas, saludos.(los trece santos se despiden con su mejor sonrisa,excepto Camus, él solo sonríe suavemente).

-¿Puedo decir algo?-(la autora habla a través de la mordaza y ellos asienten) -Este capítulo en particular es porque Kanon no es un mounstruo sin sentimientos como he leído por ahí, el sufre también en silencio, lo sé y me agrada mucho el chico.

-Por fin, alguien me entiende.(Kanon ríe)

-Amordázala de nuevo Tauro, solo hablo para decir tonterías.-(Saga sonríe amable y se vuelve a despedir).- ¡Nos vemos lectorcitos!


	2. Chapter 2 Aldebarán y Europa

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito,no apto menores. L** **o imaginé con la imagen de Aldebarán de Soul of Gold y Europa (doncella de la saga Hades) con más edad, disfrútelo.**

 **Capítulo 2 Tauro**

 **Aldebarán y Europa.**

Manzanas rojas. Si, ese era el fruto favorito de aquel gigante que llevaba por nombre Aldebarán. Cuando su mejor amigo y compañero de armas le ofrecio una de ellas al arribar a su Templo, el brasileño no dudo en aceptarla y cortarla con la navaja suiza oculta en sus bolsillos que le había regalado el Patriarca en su último cumpleaños, para devolverle la mitad y compartirla.Él siempre generoso.

Ambos santos se sentaron al sol de las escalinatas del segundo Templo para comer la fruta y se dejaron cobijar con el mientras iniciaban una incipiente charla.

Mu y Aldebarán comenzaron a platicar de como la vida había cambiado en esos años para ellos, de como parecía que ningún dolor aparecía ene se tiempo ni había alguna batalla por pelear, solo eran ellos con sus vidas "felices" por continuar de una manera "normal". Si, en aquel momento todo era felicidad y aunque el miedo les corría de vez en cuando con dudas sobre si eso se extinguiría de un momento a otro, ellos preferían disfrutar de cada momento presente porque eso era lo único que tenían certero. Así de frágil era la vida para aquellos santos.

-¡Señor Aldebarán,señor Aldebarán!- de pronto, un gritó en los Templos, los alerto.

Una bella pelirroja que servía desde hace unos meses a Tauro, apareció corriendo de las escalinatas del primero, con evidentes lágrimas en sus ojos y desesperación a cada palabra, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la charla con su amigo.

-Europa.-el toro reconoció a la dueña de la voz.

El santo de Tauro se levantó de inmediato de la escalinata donde compartía su manzana con su amigo y espero el arribo de la jovencita, percibiendo su propio nerviosismo al verla por primera vez de aquella manera tan desesperada. Su corazón tembló y es que desde que había conocido a aquella jovencita, su sola presencia se había convertido en su mundo. La primera vez que la conocio fue en Rodorio un poco antes de que Hades atacará sus Templos. Mu, Aioria y él habían sido designados a guardar vigilancia en los alrededores del Santuario por los extraños sucesos que había ocurrido últimamente y fue en aquel instante que al caminar en el pueblo un día sin igual, una bella pelirroja de cabello trenzado se acerco a ellos , específicamente a él y le entrego una flor violeta.

Él poco pudo reaccionar ante el bello detalle, tan solo atino a contestar con un efímero gracias y le sonrio rascándose la cabeza, visiblemente nervioso. Después de la proeza, ella volvió con su abuelo a escasos pasos de ellos y continuo su camino, un camino que años mas tarde se entrelazaría consigo en varias ocasiones más sin pretenderlo.

Desde entonces nunca la olvido.

Incluso fue ella el último pensamiento que tuvo en mente antes de morir en la Guerra de Hades, ella siempre.

Y si, ese enorme guerrero no se compara con el tamaño de su corazón y muy en el fondo sabía que ella se lo había robado desde esa ocasión. Siempre ella, siempre su corazón latiendo por ella, porque a pesar de su rudo aspecto, le había elegido antes que el resto.

Por eso cuando la vio con los ojos sollozantes corriendo hacia él en aquel momento, con el aliento a punto de extinguirse, todo su semblante se alerto.

Ella se detuvo pasos antes de llegar hasta aquellos santos, sosteniendo su peso momentáneamente en los barandales del segundo Templo y recuperando el aire faltante tras sus pasos presurosos.

Luego entonces, el taurito se acerco unos pasos y ella corrió de nuevo con sus últimas fuerzas hasta el, posando sus pequeñas manos sobre su vientre.

-¡Señor Aldebarán, tengo algo que decirle!-gritó la jovencita sin poder contenerse.- ¡Mi abuelo quiere que nos vayamos del pueblo hoy mismo!

El gesto de preocupación dibujando ante lo confesado de Tauro, no paso desapercibido por Mu.

-Explícate Europa.

El santo le acaricio los cabellos en un gesto de aprecio. -Mi abuelo quiere ir con mi familia de Bizancio, a kilómetros de aquí ya que él ya no puede cuidar de ambos, dice que sabe que morirá pronto y que así cuando suceda,yo no estaré sola.- suspiro la jovencita entre lágrimas. Al brasileño realmente le rompía el corazón verla así. -Tendré que irme de aquí, ya no podré servir a usted ni a Atena.

-Europa...-solo aquel nombre salio del santo, totalmente absorto de la impresión. La perdería, perdería a su pequeña niña, la misma que al saber que habían vuelto a la vida tras el Hades decidió quedarse a su lado como doncella de su Templó, la misma que había compartido infinidad de tardes a su lado ,la misma a la que le había contado cuentos griegos con tal de tener su completa atención y el placer que sus enormes ojos le miraran con admiración, ahora ella le abandonaría a su suerte porque así el destino lo quería. Aldebarán se quebró por dentro.

-Yo..yo, no quiero.- objetó la jovencita con determinación ante la evidente conmoción del moreno .

Mu jamás había visto tan melancólico a su amigo, de hecho, le preocupaba el semblante tan oscuro que se había forjado con tal noticia. Ella espero ansiosa que el santo pronunciará alguna palabra que pudiera aliviarle el dolor en su corazón, sin embargo, el santo se armó de valor atendiendo a su razón, suspiro muy hondo y le tomó de los hombros:

-Europa...-atendió el santo en un último jadeo. -Yo creo que debes irte.

El gesto de incredulidad de ella ante sus palabras fue mortal para él. Ella no lo concibió.

Aldebarán por mas que quisiera decirle en aquel momento a la doncella que se quedará a su lado, que no se fuera, que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser a pesar de no entender a definición que era exactamente eso, en el fondo sabía que no era justo para ella. ¿Él que podía ofrecerle, acaso estaba bien alejarle de su familia solo por su amor, acaso tendría que ser tan egoísta como para decirle que se quedará y lo dejará todo por él?

No, él era tan noble que no podía tanto.

-Debes partir con tu abuelo, él te necesita, tu familia...

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí con usted!- sentenció la dama dejando escapar un par de lágrimas más que el santo solo atinó a limpiar con sus amplias manos.

-Tu familia te necesita Europa, aún más que yo.

-Pero...-el santo le negó aguardando sus deseos con valor, aun cuando esos ojitos azules le imploraban que no le dejará,que le esbozará algo tan profundo en su alma que obligará así misma a quedarse en forma de una promesa. Porque muy ilusamente ella había querido creer que solo le admiraba, sin embargo, a cada instante que pasaba con el taurino, él mas se adentraba a su corazón y no como solo un amigo, si no como su confidente corazón.

\- No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar, eres muy importante para mí.- el brasileño se mantuvo firme en su decisión e hizo espacio entre ambos para no aferrarse a su calor.

-Señor Aldebarán.- sin pensarlo, la jovencita se abrazo al santo y el moreno solo atino a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con aquel calor bendito de ella, quizá por última vez. El santo hizo fuerza de la poca voluntad que le quedaba para aguardarse las lágrimas y no quedarse para siempre unido a ella de esa manera. Realmente se sentía estúpido por su corazón agitado.

-Vete ya,... o después será mas difícil... - suplico el santo,removiéndola lentamente de su figura con sus manos. Quería verle el rostro a pesar de las lágrimas una última vez para no olvidarla jamás. - Te estaré cuidando siempre, Europa.

-Señor Aldebarán...-pronuncio ella viéndole con los ojos empañados. No había mas que hacer, él no cedería.

-No voy a olvidarlo, volveré algún día ,lo prometo..- comentó ella con ansiedad.

\- Esperaré entonces, por ahora cuídate.

Aquellas palabras fueron las únicas que pudo pronunciar Aldebarán, y casi de inmediato vio la bella silueta de ella que le había eclipsado, girarse con sus cabellos pelirrojos removiéndose al ritmo de la suave brisa, quiza por última vez.

-Aldebarán...-musito Mu con incrédulidad ante el acto que acaba de cometer su amigo y poso de manera confortable su mano en su hombro tratando de animarlo. No lo entendía, no entendía como un regalo como el amor que solo a pocos afortunados se les aparecía en el destino, su amigo lo dejaba escapar de aquella manera. -¿Estas seguro?

El toro la vio avanzar frustrada hacia el primer Templo,pero no se inmuto.

-Mu...-le interrumpió el taurino severamente aunque el nudo en su garganta se reflejo en sus palabras. El lemuriano observo al espalda del moreno y sin querer vio los ojos del santo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas al verla desaparecer en su Templo. Ella se había ido. -Fue lo mejor.

-x-

Durante una semana tras ese suceso, Aldebarán se disculpo con Atena respecto a sus deberes en el Santuario y permaneció en el interior de su Templo completamente solo con sus miedos y dudas. No quiso la presencia de nadie más, incluso se negó a ser visitado por Aries o Leo a quienes consideraba cercanos, así como de recibir la presencia de otra doncella asignada a su Templo. Simplemente quería estar solo con su dolor y cualquiera debía respetar su espacio o sufriría la imponente furia de Tauro.

En ese tiempo comio poco y bebio lo necesario como para no morir,pues todo alimento o platillo le recordaban las comidas preparadas por la doncella y ni que decir de sus paseos en la biblioteca de su privado, ya no había mas a quien contarle cuentos mitológicos por lo que tiro su colección favorita de libros al suelo, para luego entonces se recluirse en su cama, sin bañarse ni cambiarse las ropas, al menos durante ese tiempo. Él simplemente quería olvidar en soledad, incluso de si mismo por ese tiempo.

-x-

Cuando el plazo de esa semana terminó, Mu se adentro respetuosamente al segundo Templo a pesar de la lluvia que ese día a plena mañana y razón por la que las actividades en el Santuario se había suspendido, se había presentado. Cerro su pequeño paraguas al penetrar el segundo Templo y alzo sus cosmos anunciando su presencia como acostumbraba. Él le accedió.

La sorpresa lo invadió al ver a su amigo visiblemente recuperado y limpiando el interior de su privado hecho un desastre debido a su culpa. Estaba aseado, con una sencilla ensalada de frutas en su mesa y él terminando de limpiar el reluciente piso de su cocina.

-Hola...-esbozo con una suave sonrisa el lemuriano. Había hecho bien en confiarle su espacio a su amigo.

-Mu...-el cabizbajo santo le atendió sin dejar de lado su tarea en el piso.

-¿Estas bien, amigo?-preguntó el de cabellos lilas.-Ha sido un largo tiempo sin ti, te hemos extrañado en los entrenamientos.

-¿Extrañado?-pregunto el santo de Tauro , irónico.- Seguro Milo agradeció no verme por el Coliseo esta semana, soy al único que respeta con sus bromas.

-Eso es cierto.-objeto el amable albino apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta de su cocina, de brazos cruzados observando la forma esmerada del santo por limpiar el lugar.

-¿Vendrás mañana con nosotros si la lluvia lo permite?

-No lo sé, aun no me siento bien del todo.

El lemuriano vio como su amigo le evitaba insistentemente la mirada.

-¿ Aún estas triste por lo que sucedió, quieres hablar al respecto?

El brasileño le negó sin emoción aparente. Recordar le abría de nuevo la herida.

-Aldebarán, amigo te respeto, pero también se que no estas bien y quizás ella tampoco lo esté.-objeto el lemuriano con la diplomacia que le caracterizaba -Quizás... deberías ir a buscarla, Bizancio no está demasiado lejos de aquí.

-¿Al fin del mundo, por toda la ciudad?, ni si quiera se su dirección en ese sitio.-el brasileño suspiro desanimado. - Además debe estar ocupada y feliz con su familia,¿qué haría yo en ese lugar?. Aceptemoslo Mu, simplemente se ha ido y no...-el moreno hizo una larga y dolorosa pausa.- No volverá.

-Aldebarán...-sentenció el lemuriano tratando de animar a su amigo.

No había mas que hablar.

-x-

-¡Señor Aldebarán!

En aquel momento,una dulce y aguda voz se hizo resonar en el interior del Templo. Los dos santos en el interior se miraron entre si confusos y se preguntaron si esa voz provenía de ese lugar.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Mu?

-Viene de la entrada de tu Templo.

De inmediato, el brasileño soltó su escobeta con la que limpiaba al suelo y salio hacia la puerta de su Templo seguido de Mu. El destino era inesperado.

Y como broma de la vida, ahí estaba, su preciosa pelirroja que anhelaba con todo el corazón, de la que tanto hablaba, con la figura completamente mojada por la lluvia en la entrada de su Templo.

Mu sonrió a ampliamente al ver los ojos de su amigo iluminarse al verla sin poder moverse de la impresión. No era una ilusión,era real,tan real como él mismo.

-Aldebarán, tienes visitas, me retiro entonces.-Mu sonrió ante la presencia.

El lemuriano se despidió y paso a lado del quieto torito de ojos suspirantes sin si quiera poder despedirse de su amigo. Era un milagro.

La hermosa doncella corrió hasta el santo con una enorme sonrisa de media luna y se apego a su abdomen. Él la envolvió en su burbuja de amor y la escucho atento.

-¡Me he quedado!

-¿Qué?.- pregunto incrédulo el moreno.

-Decidí volver y quedarme en el Santuario.

-Europa...-los nervios traicionaron el torito. -¡Tu!, debes volver tu familia.

-Yo quise quedarme.

-¿Cómo?

-En efecto...-solto ella con los cabellos goteando.-Hace una semana acompañe a mi abuelo hasta Bizancio, sin embargo, algo dentro de mi y al ver las estrellas cada noche, mi destino me decía que tenía que volver y ya que mi abuelo me ha dicho que su mayor temor es que yo me quede sola en este lugar, le dije que ese no es problema pues ya no estoy sola.-un gesto de pregunta e inquietud se dibujo en el santo.- Ahora... le tengo a usted.

Las palabras de ella conmovieron al santo. Tanta seguridad desbordante de ella le abrumaba y le hacia sentir estúpido, pues ella había luchado de todas las formas por quedarse a su lado, muy a diferencia de él.

-Europa...

-Por favor, no me pida que me vaya una vez más, no voy a hacerlo,aquí esta mi destino junto a usted.

El toro se rindió completamente a ella y le accedió. Por fín volvía a él. Él la protegería, por su puesto que sí,era su mas grande tesoro.

Ella se abrazo al suavidad del santo ,dejando que sus amplios brazos la cubrieran como una manta y él no pudo negarse a agasaparse a su calor, incluso si se mojaba en el intento. La necesitaba tanto, como a nadie en el mundo.

El santo tras abrazarle largamente, le señalo el baño y permitió adentrarse a él para cambiarse las ropas húmedas de la lluvia mientras él iba a su cocina y prepara un poco de té para ella, completamente animado. Sus días grises habrían de cambiar.

La espero en la sala de su privado, sentando en un sillón mientras veía la televisión tras preparar su té y fue que tras unos minutos, la vio avanzar hasta él con los cabellos despeinados.

Al no tener ropas apropiadas, ella tomó la bata de baño de él y sonrio moviéndose de una forma graciosa para él al ver lo amplia que le quedaba la prenda de las mangas y largo. El santo de Tauro sonrió al ver tan divertida imagen y le extendió su mano, invitándole a sentarse a su lado. Ella obedeció y saco a relucir un cepillo de cabello que había tomando del baño.

La bella pelirroja se recargo en su hombro al sentarse a su lado y se reconforto en su calor sin si quiera atender al té a su frente. El calor del santo era mil veces más reconfortante. Quizá con cualquier otra doncella no se hubiese atrevido a tanto, pero con Europa las cosas se percibían diferentes, la complicidad de ambos era extraordinaria y al menos con ella, él podía ser valiente y confiado pues ella jamás se alejaba.

Europa era una joven inquieta,por lo que con tal solo unos segundos de haberle dejado disfrutar de su calor en su hombro, la joven se desvaneció hasta las rodillas del santo dejando caer su cabeza sobre de ellas y acurrucándose como niña pequeña. Aquel gesto resulto adorable para el santo, quien no dejo de seguirla con la mirada a cada movimiento.

Su piel nívea como leche, adornada con traviesas pecas bajo sus ojos azulados como cielo y sus cabellos rojizos esparcidos en sus piernas, le invitaron a querer tocarla con ternura.

Al tenerla así, tan quieta y silente a su lado mientras ambos veían el televisor, le removió su más profunda emoción. Ella era su pequeña niña,su pequeña flor violeta por cuidar. Uno de los anchos dedos del santo contorneo el diminuto oído de la joven, vagando suavemente por cada pliegue, viéndola erizarse feliz por la caricia. Era tan bonito y él estaba embelesado, no se resistio.

-Señor Aldebarán...-objetó ella levantándose intempestivamente de sus rodillas y señalandole el cepillo en manos. -¿Me peinaría?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el santo sorprendido por tal pregunta.

-Por favor.- soltó ella con la viveza de su juventud iluminando sus ojos.

El santo le afirmo como en todas sus peticiones y lentamente ella se acomodo en el sillón,dandole la espalda mientras él tomaba el peine en sus manos.

Tauro observo entonces los cabellos húmedos de Europa caer por su espalda como cascada,totalmente alborotados por el agua y con delicadeza paso el cepillo en sus cabellos como si de una muñeca se tratará. Ella se erizo ante el tacto a su espalda del torito y cerro sus ojos ,sintiendo el delicado tacto del santo lograndole cosquillas por la nuca. Las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron pesadas, el amor y la ternura les acompaño.

En su amable caricia,el borde de la bata que portaba ella, cayo de uno de sus hombros,descubriendo su piel y el santo se comenzo a sentir nervioso.

Su piel rosada, llena de pecas rojizas que formaban una constelación en sus hombros se asomo bajo sus cabellos.

El toro ya no pudo peinarle, su mente imaginativa dibujando su silueta de bella mujer sin la bata le excito sin prevenirlo.

El sonrojado santo se levanto del sillón,completamente confundido por la reacción de su cuerpo y se alejo unos pasos, confundiendo a Europa por su intempestiva acción.

-Señor Aldebáran...-pregunto ella,poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta él por su mutismo, colocando sus cálidas manos en la espalda de santo para llamar su atención.

El se tensó, sin embargo,ella le obligo a enfrentarle. Sus miradas brillantes chocaron como cosmos encendidos al verse de frente. Sus miradas confesaban su anhelante amor sin necesidad de advertirlo. Estaban destinados a ser.

-Le quiero.-confesó ella tiernamente ante aquella mirada del santo de cabellos oscuros. El toro abrió sus labios conmovido, había mas que dudar. Sus palabras sonaban como el paraiso infinito correspondiendole su amor.

-Y yo a ti,Europa,como no te imaginas.

El santo pronuncio con su grave voz y no dudo mas , venciendo el diminuto espacio entre sus labios. La caricia preciosa de los labios de la pelirroja, removiendose tímidos e inexpertos en los suyos le confirmo que era realidad.

La bata de la bella pelirroja cayó sin prevenirlo ante sus ojos cerrados por aquel beso y le hizo romper fugazmente su unión. Sus ojos se maravillaron con tanta belleza, frágil y con la constelación de pecas formada en mejillas, desarrollándose en su cuello hasta el diminuto pecho a su vista. Era perfecta.

El santo se abrazo a ella ,sin poder contener sus propias emociones, cubriendo su desnudez con sus brazos y besando sus labios con dulzura,agachandose un poco para llegar a su tamaño corporal del santo no se comparaba con la nobleza de su alma.

-¿Estas segura? , no vas a arrepen...

Ella le silencio con un fugaz beso y el desvaneció sus dudas,tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla al privado de su habitación. La pasión taurina le corrio el cuerpo.

Una vez en su cuarto,el santo la dejo caer suavemente en su cama, observando sus cabellos rojizos esparcirse en medio de la cama y casi de inmediato, deshizo de sus prendas.

Ella por primera vez observo el cuerpo encendido del santo y lo invito con sus brazos extendidos a dejarle sentir su piel.

Las manos delgadas de ella se deslizaron por las amplias costillas del santo, contrastando la suavidad de su piel blanca con la ríspida del santo. Un cúmulo de cicatrices y marcas del pasado pudieron ser visibles para ella, pero lejos de alejarle, le resultaron hermosas en la silueta del toro.

El roce de sus pieles, una sobre de otra y sus manos traviesas explorando cada rincón les elevo los sentidos,lograndoles besos incontrolables,y haciendo que involuntariamente sus cuerpos se acoplaran buscando sus unión.

La bella dama abrazo con sus muslos la figura del santo y Aldebarán trato de calmar su ansiedad, posicionándose lentamente sobre la entrada de su intimidad y rozándola con suavidad aun sin penetrarla. Quería verle la mirada una vez más.

-Te quiero...-esbozo la dama buscando un sutil beso en labios del santo. Él le sonrió.

-Y yo a ti,Europa,mi Europa.-el santo atrapo los delgados labios de la dama y lentamente se adentro a su interior,percibiendo la calidez de su piel y la cosquilleante sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

Un jadeo tímido resonó de ella cuando por fin se unió al santo, y sus ojos cerraron un instante ante el tacto, dejaron escapar una lágrima de felicidad. La emoción de tener a la persona que tanto amaba acoplada a sí, hicieron que la dama llorara. Era hermoso sentir el amor de aquella manera.

Pronto,el toro comenzó a danzar a voluntad sobre el cuerpo frágil de ella,que se estremecía con cada pulsación en su interior, dejando escapar ráfagas de aliento seco para él de tanto placer. La canción que ella cantaba de placer para él,le hizo removerse con ansiedad sobre ella. La haría florecer de su mano,a ella ,su pequeña flor.

La razón se nublo para el santo, dejándose embriagar por el deleite encontrado a través del bello cuerpo de la joven,y deseando saciar su cuerpo de la sed que ella le provocaba. El toro jamás se sintió así de arrebatado.

Pronto en sus frenéticas caricias, el santo de Tauro dejo que en sus movimientos, una descarga de calidez emanada de su cuerpo se derramara por el vientre de ella, haciéndole gruñir de locura y placer. La consumación de su amor se había dado.

El santo busco un acomodo en la cama,deshecha por tanto arrebato, y la cubrió con sus cobijas y abrazo,percibiendo su respiración cosquilleante, apoyada en su pecho en busca de su protección y calor.

-Mi niña...-murmuro el toro ,abrazando su piel con la fuerza necesaria a su silueta desnuda tras amarla de aquella manera. -Gracias por quedarte, fui un tonto, desde ahora voy a cuidarte.

El santo beso el borde de su frente y la vio cerrar los ojos, cansada. Ella no contesto,pero sabía con certeza que le correspondía pues ella había luchado por el como ninguna sin ningún tipo de interés de por medio. Solo su amor puro.

Él sonrió complacido,era un hombre afortunado por tener alguien así a su lado, ahora sería él quien lucharía cada día por su amor. Él la haría feliz.

 **Continuará...**

-(Milo se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo y con los ojos llorosos, se dirige a Aldebarán.) -¿En serio torito, pasaste por todo eso?, es que no lo supero.

(Los demás santos entre sollozos y lágrimas incipientes se consuelan con palmadas entre ellos,todos menos Camus).

(Alde dice orgulloso)-Si, pero ya tengo a Europa a mi lado, asi que no hay por que llorar amigos.

(Camus se pasa la mano por los cabellos, fastidiado)-Son unos exagerados, mejor den los mensajes que son importantes a los lectores.

(Milo se limpia una vez más con un pañuelo y dibuja una suave sonrisa)- Bien hielito, bien.

-"Queridos lectores, este fic y Remolino seguirán siendo manejados por nosotros por lo que cualquier review o mensaje privado será contestado por alguno de nosotros o santos de bronce,así que dejen escrito lo que deseen que sepamos y pronto contestaremos."

(Milo se repone de sus lágrimas y avienta una sonrisa alegre).-" Y también queremos invitarlos a unirse a la página Humor Saint Seiya, que esta en el perfil de la autora, para que se diviertan con lo que ahí publicamos constantemente."

-¡No lo hagan!, solo publican puras...-(Kanon grita por las mordazas y Saga vuelven a amarrar. Si, él también esta amordazado por mal comportamiento con las sirenas rubias).

-Nos leemos pronto con otro capítulo lectores.-(sentencia Milo seductor)-Y sean sexys siempre como nosotros.

(Dohko se cuela antes de terminar)-Por cierto, un agradecimiento a sslove,que bello mensaje, espera sorpresas.

-¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3 DeathMask Y Helena

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito ligero, advertidos están.**

 **Capítulo 3 Cáncer**

 **DeathMask y Helena.**

Parthaneas, aquella festividad a la que tanto le había tenido aborrecimiento durante toda su vida pero que a petición de Helena, que le visitaba en Grecia, había accedido a llevarla.

Los callejones públicos estaban repletos de adornos sostenidos de las ventanas de altas casas de fachada de piedra y los papeles multicolor pintaban de arcoíris cada rincón ante la festividad de Atena.

Y ahi estaba él, vagando como cualquier humano sobre las calles empedradas de Rodorio, observando los puestos de comida y de bocadillos del brazo de su bella amada de Asgard, que con bella sonrisa le jalaba por doquier y le hacia probar cuanto alimento "extraño" encontrará en los puestos. No podia negarlo, la compañia de la jovencita le traía infinita alegría y paz, haciendole olvidar sus propios dolores y soledad e incluso sentir ingenuo y hasta estúpido cuando sonreía para ella. Así de nueva era la vida del resucitado Deathmask.

Tras caminar por largas horas y hacerse de una enorme bolsa con bocadillos comprados por el santo que la doncella llevaría de obsequio a Asgard, en particular a sus hermanos cuando volviera, la doncella se detuvo frente a una cafeteria y le indico al santo:

-Ire al sanitario dentro de esta cafetería, no tardaré mucho. - sentencio Helena sonriente y el italiano le sonrio consintiendo mientras le sostenia las bolsas llenas de dulces.

El cangrejo vio a su amada adentrarse a aquel local tras lo dicho y en segundos al no divisarla por los cristales del mismo, saco de su bolsillo aquella cajetilla de cigarros que solo se atrevía a fumar en soledad y la agito dispuesto a encender uno. Sabía bien que Helena odiaba ese hábito, sin embargo, era un vicio que dificilmente podia dejar, la nicotina era parte de sus venas.

Le dio una calada al cigarro una vez que lo encendió, echando las cenizas al suelo y cerro sus ojos percibiendo el placer infinito que sentía aspirando humo al interior de su boca. No había pasado mucho tiempo tras encender aquel cigarrillo, cuando unos delgados dedos le arrebataron el cigarrillo de la boca con travesura.

El santo ante el osado acto, abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a la persona que le había cortado aquel placer. No lo concibió. Una bella morena piel de noche y ojos azulados ataviada con un peplo griego, asi como cabello ondulada azabache y labios carnosos sostenía su cigarrillo con travesura y lo colocaba en su boca de forma sensual. La reconocio de inmediato, ella era "parte de su pasado", una de esas doncellas que en los tiempos del Patriarcado de Saga, formo parte de sus insaciables noches de lujuria y perdición.

-Mira quien esta aquí, el gran Santo de Cáncer ,DeathMask .-soltó con diversión la dama. Luego entonces, lo acorralo con uno de sus brazos y con la mano con que sostenía el cigarrillo, quiso tomar el mentón del caballero para besar sus labios, más este al ver sus intenciones, le rehuyó con fastidio.

-Aria.

-Por lo que veo recuerdas mi nombre cariño, dime , ¿por qué desde que volviste no has ido a buscarme? - tras esas palabras ,la dama apego su cuerpo al de Cancer tratando de seducirlo como en el pasado con su profundo escote y alcanzar sus labios de manera apasionada a pesar de estar en público. El gesto de molestia se dibujo en el santo tratando de alejarla de si, quien solo volteaba preocupado hacia el interior de la cafetería esperando que Helena se tardará lo suficiente para deshacerse de esa mujer.

-¡Hey!-grito DeathMask cuando la mujer deposito un beso al filo de sus labios.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ella sin comprender la repentina molestia del italiano, que para ese entonces ya le sostenía las muñecas, alejándola.

-Vengo acompañado y ya nada es como antes, Aria.

-¿De qué hablas?, según recuerdo eso no te importaba, los "trios" eran una afición tuya al igual que tu Patriarca.

Cáncer palideció con lo dicho. Su pasado le perseguía aún por mas que quisiera olvidar y hasta borrar. De pronto, la campanilla de la cafetería a la cual había penetrado Helena resono y dejo salir su presencia sorprendiendo a santo y doncella de aquella manera tan "cercana".

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Helena ante la cercanía de ellos.

Cancer sintió un escalofrió helado correr por su espalda al ser sorprendido por Helena de esa manera. La doncella sonrio irónica al ver a la jovencita referirse hacia el cangrejo con familiaridad.

Ahora entendía "quien" era la compañia de esa noche del cangrejo. El ardor corrió sus venas.

-Ya veo Deathmask, ahora entiendo. -el santo soltó a la doncella con indiferencia y sentenció con su mirada para que no soltará palabra alguna sobre ellos, al menos no frente a Helena.

-Me voy por ahora, hablaremos después DeathMask.- objetó la doncella viendo una última vez de los pies a la cabeza a Helena y despreciandola con la mirada.

La curvilínea mujer se alejo de ambos entre la gente en dirección contraria a ellos y el italiano la siguio con la mirada ardorosa, esbozando todo el rencor en ella por ponerlo en tal incómoda situación.

Helena le toco el brazo al santo para llamar su atención y luego entonces ,él volvio nervioso a enfrentarla.

-¿Quién era ella?

-Ehmm...-titubeó el italiano sin tener una respuesta convincente ante la mirada preocupada de la castaña. - Una doncella del Santuario, nada más. -él sonrio nervioso. -No le prestes atención.

El santo hábilmente y antes que empezaran mas preguntas al respecto, tomó a Helena de la cintura y volvio a caminar del brazo con ella.

-Helena, ¿quieres un helado?, conozco un buen sitio para ello, vamos.

Afortunadamente, ella le olvidó en ese momento. -De acuerdo Ángelo, vamos.

-x-

Chocolates, panecillos y algunos dulces en forma de bombón habían sido algunas de sus compras de aquella festividad. Helena por primera vez se sento en el fino sillón del privado de Cancer, maravillada ante la magnitud y belleza del Templo de Cancer. Era la primera vez que Ángelo le llevaba a aquel lugar, pues el santo se había tardado mucho tiempo en dejar aquel bello Templo impecable,sin rostros en su interior llenos de sufrimiento y haciendo del lugar un sitio digno de alguien sirviente de Atena. Esculturas de dioses y bellas postales italianas en cuadros ahora decoraban el interior de la sala de Cancer. A ella le fascino la decoración.

-¿Asi que...vives aquí? -pregunto Helena al ver tan imponente recinto. El santo algo nervioso por su invitada, comenzo a acomodar un par de libros en una estantería.

-Si bueno, no es mucho. -soltó sin mucho interés el cangrejo. Luego entonces vio en un mueble cercano una nota de su amigo Dite. En ella, se disculpaba por no poder cubrirle ese día en su guardia nocturna del Santuario como lo había prometido debido a una enfermedad que le tenia en cama.

 _-Jodido Dite.-murmuro para si mismo._

Maldijo por debajo al pensar que no podría pasar mas tiempo con Helena, sin embargo, se resigno a cumplir su tarea pronto y volver al amanecer para estar con la asgardiana el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Atenas. Y así lo haría.

El cangrejo se giro hacia su amada, que revisaba emocionada el interior de su bolsa con compras y sonreía pensando a quien de sus hermanos podría gustarle mas aquellos dulces.

-Helena...- el santo le llamó la atención a la jovencita.- Hoy tengo que hacer la guardía en el Santuario, pero volveré pronto. ¿Puedes esperarme?, prometo no tardarme.

Ella le sonrio y le invito a acercarse a su lado. El santo de Cancer se sento a su lado y vio la hermosa sonrisa inocente de Helena dedicada para él. Luego entonces, un cálido y fugaz beso se apilo en sus labios y le hizo sonrojar.

-Te esperaré.

El santo rió como tonto ante la caricia y se levanto del sillón tras lo dicho y con su cosmos llamó a su armadura, colocada al filo de la puerta para que se abriera y cubriera sobre su cuerpo. Y una vez con su divina vestidura, antes de cruzar la puerta, comentó:

-Volveré pronto, ¿podrás estar bien sin mi, algunas horas, Helena? .- el santo espero contestación a su espalda.

-Si, yo te esperaré.

-Bien. - aquellas palabras le dieron calma al italiano, pues no tenía que preocuparse, todo su pasado había sido ocultado en el interior de aquel Templo y ella estaría segura en aquel lugar. O eso creyó él.

Tras lo dicho, Cancer abandono su Templo y se dirigio a las escalinatas de Tauro con el fin de cumplir su obligación de santo. La noche sería larga.

Helena por su parte y al estar en aquel enorme lugar, decidio quedarse quieta en aquel sillón y esperar a que Cancer regresará. Estaba cansada tras caminar toda la tarde en Rodorio por lo que decidio acomodarse y tomar una sencilla siesta hasta que su amado volviera.

-x-

Un lapso de una hora fue el tiempo que Helena dormitó en aquel enorme Templo cuando unos pasos que resonaron con gran eco en el interior de Cancer, la despertaron. Ella se levanto en su creencia que Ángelo había vuelto en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando la doncella que había encontrado con Deathmask horas atrás en la Parthaneas, apareció ante sus ojos.

Helena arrugo los ojos ante la femenina presencia en ese lugar y espero a que ella le reconociera.

-Oh, tu de nuevo. - esbozó la curvilinea doncella morena al ver dentro del privado a Helena, reposando cómodamente en el sillón.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto extrañada la asgardiana ante la morena.

La recién llegada sonrió irónica. ¿Acaso era posible que Cáncer, su caballero de Cáncer con el que compartío noches de locura y arrebato, un caballero sádico como él se enamorará de tan inocente jovencita como para llevarla a su Templo? La mujer miró con desprecio a Helena. Era tan miserable esa jovencita, pensó.

-¿Qué, que hago yo aquí?, mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí, pequeña niña y en un lugar como este, acaso estás perdida?

-Eso no es un asunto suyo.- la bella asgardiana contestó bravía, pues a pesar que aquella mujer era mayor que ella, ella no le temería.

-¿Acaso eres tú la "amante" de esta noche?- objetó divertida la morena. La venganza contra los dos estaba por iniciar. A Deathmask le despreciaba por abandonarla a su suerte y nunca dejarle quedar en aquel Templo como a esa insignificante jovencita. ¿Cómo demonios una niña como ella le había ganado la compañia de Cancer?. La morena se frustró ante la interrogante.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Ah, no lo sabes, acaso niña no sabes quién es el dueño de este Templo?

Helena no contesto, aunque en el fondo temblaba por lo que fuera a decir la mujer.

-El santo de esta casa, el hombre con el que venias esta tarde y al que tu, llamas Ángelo, también es mío. -un vacío en el pecho de Helena se hizo ante la confesión. -Yo también estuve sentada en ese sillón en el que estas ahora, yo también hice el amor con él infinidad de veces en aquel sitio, yo también tuve regalos como tú por mis noches de calor. - la doncella río ampliamente al ver los dulces que guardaba recelosamente a su espalda, Helena.- Aunque obviamente fueron más que bombones y chocolates lo que a mi me dio, esas cosas realmente no me interesaron jamás, son tan infantiles.

-Eso no es verdad, ¡él no es así! .-grito la castaña poniendose de pie y aguardando sus ganas de llorar. Realmente no creía lo que decia la mujer. Se sentía tan impotente ante ella.

La doncella se carcajeo ante la reacción de la castaña. Le daba placer romperle su corazón. -¡Eres una tonta chiquilla!, seguramente fingió para ti para llevarte a su cama, tú no lo conoces plenamente, ¿crees que un hombre como él que vive en un lugar como este, iba a fijarse en alguien como tú?, una simple pueblerina de zapatos sucios, crees que ibas a ser suficiente cuando ha tenido a alguien como yo a su lado?. - la doncella enfurecio celosa de Helena. -¡Mas vale que lo disfrutes esta noche y te vayas al amanecer, él es mío, mi santo, pequeña tonta!

-¡Vete, lárgate ahora!-gritó Helena sin poder contener las lágrimas en sus ojos y puños apretados, llenos de ira.

-¡Te lo advierto, lo buscaré cada noche, volverá a mi tonta!

La morena se dio media vuelta tras la sentencia y dejo en soledad a la dulce Helena, en un mar de lágrimas por lo revelado. ¿acaso ella tenía razón, acaso el Ángelo que ella conocia era una mentira? La imagen de ellos unidos por el agarre de él esa tarde fuera de la cafetería, en el Parthaneas le hacia dudar. Claramente él la conocia.

Para Helena, todo había sido un juego. Su corazón se rompio en pedazos. Como había sido tan ingenua, tan tonta para creer que una sencilla joven como ella podía tener a un santo a su lado. Y algo también era claro, ella sabía muy pocas cosas del pasado de Angelo, él siempre evitaba hablar de si mismo, sin embargo, durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos él la había respetado, cuidado de sus hermanos, le había dado un cariño particular y protector por lo que nada parecia realidad.

Quiso volver en ese instante a Asgard, estaba descontrolada, sola y devastada pero no supo como salir del Santuario, por lo que sin mas se dejo caer al suelo y apoyo su rostro sobre el sillón donde antes reposaba y posaban sus dulces, sollozando con sumo dolor ante la revelación. Todo era mentira cruel.

-x-

Cancer ya había dado varias vueltas a su alrededor de los riscos de la playa,en los límites del Santuario chasqueando la lengua ante la tranquilidad de lugar y por no poder estar con Helena, cuando a sus ojos, la doncella que le habia sorprendido en la tarde en la festividad, se aparecio rumbo a Rodorio. Extrañado por su presencia en ese sitio, el de Cáncer bajo hasta ella rápidamente y la abordo, situándose a su frente.

-Vaya, eres tú cariño...-soltó la amazona al ver al santo posicionarse a su frente, tapando su paso hacia Rodorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Aria?, no tienes razones para estar aquí o ¿acaso algún santo ha pedido "tus servicios" de doncella nocturna?

La mujer sonrio divertida. -De hecho fui a buscarte a ti, cariño, a tu Templo.

Las palabras desencajaron la expresión seria del santo. La sorpresa lo inundó.

-¡¿Hiciste qué?!

-¿Cómo preferiste a una estúpida pueblerina antes que a mi, sabes lo mucho que esperé por ti, Deathmask? Yo soy tu doncella favorita, lo he sido durante mucho tiempo, como lo has olvidado. ¿Sabes lo humillada que me sentí al verte con esa zorra?

-Cállate...-soltó en un suspiro el santo, aguardando su coraje en sus puños.

-¡Es una maldita zorra vagando en aires de inocencia y tú el mas inútil de los santos bailando al ritmo de ella!

-¡Cállate!- grito con ira en sus ojos el italiano y se acerco a ella, apresando con una de sus manos el cuello de la mujer. La mujer se espanto ante la sentencia, el santo jamás había actuado así, al menos no con ella. Estaba enloquecido de rencor. -Voy a acabar contigo.

La mujer sintio terror al sentir la fuerza del santo arrancarle lo suspiros, observando fijamente las orbes del santo, dilatadas con rencor profundo. Luego entonces,DeathMask pensó en Helena y en lo que se había prometido cambiar por ella,a sus amigos, asi como a Atena con tal de revivirla. No debía ensuciarse de sangre una vez más.

Dejo caer a la doncella a un lado antes de que le asfixiará y se alejo de ella, no sin antes advertirle con desprecio. -Te perdonaré una vez, no habrá una segunda. Desaparece por siempre o lo lamentarás.

Tras lo dicho, el santo corrió de vuelta a su Templo. Tenía que ver a su Helena y saber que había sucedido.

-x-

Cancer corrio hasta su Templo y al filo de su puerta de la entrada su privado, la escena lo destrozo. Sus mas grandes miedos le abordaron. Vio a su amada castaña sollozando sobre el sillón.

Tuvo miedo de acercarse y sintió su respiración temblorosa apagarse en instantes. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de perderla por lo mucho que le pudieran haber dicho de su pasado.

Se quito su armadura y penetro la sala, acercándose lo suficiente para agacharse y colocar sus brazos sobre ella.

Al hacerlo, Helena se asusto por su presencia, sin embargo, su rostro empañado y enrojecido le hizo saber lo mucho que la habían lastimado en su ausencia. Se odio a si mismo por ello.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme, quién eres Ángelo, dímelo, quién eres?! -sentencio la jovencita, golpeandole el pecho de frustración al verle.

-Helena...- el santo involuntariamente dejo caer un par de lágrimas al sentirse tan vulnerable sin saber que contestar. Quiso ser otro, quiso ser otro en ese instante para no lastimarla,sin embargo, no podia ocultar la verdad.

-¿Por qué, porqué, Ángelo?

El santo la atrapo en sus brazos y con fuerza la sostuvo mientras ella le golpeaba dejando escapar su propio llanto. -¡¿Por qué me mentiste, por qué he sido tu juego, porqué?!

-No lo has sido...-esbozo en un murmullo casi inaudible el cangrejo. -No lo has sido, te lo juro, has sido única para mí.

Helena hizo espacio entre ellos para verlo a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver a aquel santo llorando para ella en el abrumador silencio. Él ya no pudo contenerse y grito:

-¡Te lo juro que no has sido un juego, creemé!

Su corazón agitado le hizo hablar. -Se que crees que como he sido contigo ha sido una mentira, se que piensas que nada de esto es real, se que tienes dudas ahora de mi pero, pero lo ha sido, he sido honesto contigo como con nadie más...¡Carajo, Helena yo te amo!

La dama se quedo perpleja ante la confesión. El santo se sorprendió a si mismo por haber dicho tales palabras, aún así las repitió de nuevo. - _Te amo Helena._

 _Ella suspiro hondamente tratando de calmarse._

-No quería decirte de mí pasado para evitar esto, no quería que te decepcionaras de mi, que me odiaras, se que he sido un monstruo pero realmente he cambiado por ti y si quieres hablar de todo ello,si es tan importante para ti, estoy dispuesto a ello, pero no me alejes,no podré soportarlo.

Ella se quedo quieta, silente, pero dejando calmar su llanto. El santo tomó el rostro de porcelana de ella y lo rodeo con sus manos, limpiando cariñosamente su rostro. Ella vio en sus ojos que era verdad. Era sincero, la claridad en su mirada lo expresaba.

-¿Es verdad? -pregunto ella con una suave sonrisa aún empañada por sus lagrimas tibias.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me amas?

El santo rio nervioso y sonrojándose como niño pequeño, asintió.

-Es verdad, te amo.

El santo venció la distancia entre ambos y poso sus labios sobre ella, de la manera mas tierna y delicada que podía, sin importarle mojarle con sus propias lágrimas. Era un mar de nervios.

El cielo infinito alcanzo a DeathMask cuando Helena suspiro en sus labios y sin poder evitarlo, se hizo espacio en sus labios buscando su lengua, la necesitaba arrebatadamente incluso si moria en ese instante.

La escucho gemir tímida ante la caricia, sin embargo, ella se puso lentamente de pie, a su ritmo sin soltarse de aquel abrazo y fue en ese momento que, el santo de Cancer la alzo de las rodillas y la tomo entre sus brazos. Él le demostraria cuan entregado era su amor.

El santo se hizo camino hasta su dormitorio y dejo caer a Helena sobre su cama delicadamente.

Su corazon latia rápidamente y el calor de su cuerpo pedia a gritos liberarse de sus ropas. Y el accedió. El italiano se despojo de su camisa de entrenamiento y expuso su torso desnudo para la dama, para luego entonces, apoyar su cuerpo suavemente sobre ella.

Ella sonrio dulcemente cuando el santo envolvió con sus manos nuevamente su rostro y acaricio los mechones de su frente, si, en su abrazo ardiente.

-No vuelvas a llorar por mi, no lo merezco.- comento el italiano viéndola a los ojos. Luego entonces, el de cabellos oscuros beso sus mejillas saladas con ternura. - No quiero volver a limpiar tus lágrimas, no vuelvas a llorar, promételo.

Ella asintio sonriendo suavemnte sobre las sábanas y luego entonces percibio al santo depositarle un beso tímido en sus labios con amor.

La noche no sería suficiente para demostrarse su profundo amor. El santo se deshizo de las prendas de la dama, tocandola con infinita delicadeza y erizandole la piel a cada centímetro a descubrir.

Pronto la desnudez de su cuerpo se expuso y piel a piel se sintieron el deseo con el roce de sus sexos. El pequeño pecho de Helena rozaba contra el suyo, encendiendole el cuerpo con ansias de saciarse la piel con su aroma y sus respiraciones pesadas resonaban en la habitacion irrumpiendo el silencio. No había intrusos en aquel acto de amor, solo los dos entregandose a plenitud.

Helena rodeó con sus muslos la cintura del santo cuando la humedad en su cuerpo por tan bellas caricias antes propinadas por el santo le encendieron la piel y sintio la mano de él descender hasta su virilidad, acomodandose en su interior dispuesto a fusionarse a su calor.

-Mi pequeña...-solto el santo completamente embelesado por ella. -Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Ángelo.

Sus palabras le hicieron tocar el cielo, era precioso sentirse amado de aquella manera, eso era lo hermoso de saberse vivo. Por primera vez algo le sostenía los pies a la Tierra, por fin Cancer tenía un hogar a donde volver. Como niño pequeño busco refugio en el cuello de ella y empujo su cintura sobre ella, irrumpiendo su intimidad a profundidad.

Ella suspiro ante aquel acto profano, pero se dejo nublar la mente al sentir el calor del santo dentro de sí.

La habitación pronto se percibio vaporosa, cubriendoles el cuerpo con una delgada capa de sudor tras jadeos entrecortados y gemidos tímidamente acallados con besos.

Ángelo luego entonces, apresuro sus caricias al sentir las cosquillas bajo su vientre cubrirle de escalofríos el cuerpo y sin poder contenerse, su cuerpo descargo su esencia sobre la frágil figura de la dama. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, logrando que ambos se buscaran el abrazo y se acomodaran bajo las sábanas de forma protectora. Deathmask la atrapo de la cintura y en su abrazo, le paso los cabellos castaños despeinados por su arrebatado acto, detrás de su oído, mirandola con ternura. Era su muñequita, su mas preciado tesoro y no dejaría que nadie la lastimará. Así de grande era su amor.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Helena, gracias por aparecer en mi vida cuando me creía perdido, gracias por encontrarme, no voy a fallarte.

Quizas el destino habia sido cruel con los dos ,pero ambos ahora estab juntos para quitarse los miedos y abrazarse con su calor.

Ella sonrio, acariciandole la mejilla. -Gracias a ti.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el con duda.

-Por dejarte encontrar.

 **Continuará...**

(Milo toma el micrófono que han instalado junto al televisor con el karaoke donde estan los demás, después de que la autora se avento las románticas para Aioros, y canta): -¡Pegasus Fantasy! Ta-ra-ta-ra...¡Saint Seiya!

-No se cómo tiene tantas "fans", nosotros apenas podemos con él. - (dice Aioria mientras vuelve su mirada al teclado) - ¡Hola! A todos ustedes lectores de Rain, los santos les mandamos saludos y agradecemos los comentarios y tiempo que le han dedicado a el, leemos todos y cada uno y contestamos después de nuestros entrenamientos. Sigan apoyandonos, a nosotros nos gusta protagonizar estos relatos felices, me muero por leer el mio con Marín.

(Deathmask se acerca a la pantalla, empuja a Aioria y tose).- ¡Oye gato no me robes el protagonismo, es mi capítulo!, dejame decir algo.( Aioria fastidiado, se va y deja a Cáncer solo en el computador) .

\- ¡Oigan ustedes lectores!, yo soy un buen tipo y no he lastimado de ninguna forma a Helena, yo la ...(murmura al ver que nadie lo ve), _la quiero_ , asi que no fastidien en sus comentarios de (hace voz de ardilla) _" Deathmask es muy cínico, Deathmask es muy malo"_ , yo he cambiado por ella y dicho esto, me voy que yo también quiero cantar en el karaoke ya que aposte unas cervezas si lo hago mejor que Milo. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4 Milo y Shaina

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito, no apto para menores.**

 **Capítulo 4 Escorpio**

 **Milo y Shaina.**

Aquella bella mujer apagó la cafetera al verla emanando vapor, decidida a comenzar de buena manera el día pues la noche había sido espectacular y muy placentera. Sirvió un poco del amargo líquido en su taza y sorbio lentamente un trago mientras mordisqueaba una de las galletas de la caja su frente y observó al exterior de los Templos por la pequeña ventana a su lado, suspirando ante la bella postal , vagando a sus recuerdos.

La piel se le erizó cuando recordo los susurros en su oído de su amado la noche anterior y cerro los ojos, rememorando cada instante...

-Por favor cariño, date la vuelta. - su bello amante de piel morena le indicó entre jadeos y cabellos despeinados en la oscuridad de su habitación. La luz que se colaba por la ventana pintaba de azul la curvatura de su espalda, por lo que las pupilas de Escorpio se dilataron analizando a detalle las montañas de su cuerpo. Ella le enloquecía de pasión.

Shaina obedeció con el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo y en seguida sintió a su espalda, la irrupción de la virilidad de su amado que pegaba su cuerpo completamente al suyo, acunando en el espacio bajo sus costillas, uno de sus bien formados pechos.

-Te amo Shaina.-suspiro Milo a su oído cubierto de mechones verdes mientras ella sentía su arrebatada pasión abatiéndola a piel. Las noches en Escorpio eran enloquecedoras y sumamente cálidas.

Y tras pasar largas horas hasta la madrugada en aquella bella unión con Escorpio, ella se había quedado dormida, completamente cansada en el atrapante aroma de sus brazos y por ello mismo, no supo en que momento su amante abandono el Templo para asistir a sus entrenamientos. Él desgraciadamente no le había despertado para despedirse.

Shaina volvió de sus recuerdos sorbiendo rápidamente su café pues el reloj de la cocina de ese Templo le aseguraba que ya era demasiado tarde y ella llegaría tarde a sus deberes.

Tomo su máscara de plata a su lado, deposito su taza de café en el lavabo de trastes y salio con pasos presurosos hasta la puerta del Templo, ajustándose en el camino la mascada blanca en su cintura y su plateada cubierta de rostro.

La bella amazona iba tan distraída en su tarea que al salir del Templo, no notó la presencia de Camus y Aioria regresando en brazos, herido y con un yeso en su pierna, al escorpión. La amazona se sorprendió al enfrentarse directamente con los santos y de inmediato se preocupo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto la italiana con preocupación al trío de caballeros. El adolorido Escorpio con un rastro de sangre en su boca le sonrio atolondradamente pues traía encima los efectos delirantes de un potente analgésico para el dolor.

-Shaina.

Los santos acompañantes se detuvieron frente a ella y sonrieron divertidos entre si. Entonces Leo contesto con su amplia sonrisa:

-Milo quiso experimentar "El tesoro del Cielo" con Shaka, lo reto en los entrenamientos esta mañana y aunque él no quería pelear innecesariamente, al final lo obligo a atacarle sin medir sus consecuencias. -narró el felino con singular alegría reciproca con Acuario.

-Y voló por los aires. - completó Acuario con suave sonrisa.

-Como un cometa. - bromeó Aioria estallando en risas al recordar la anécdota. Y si, el felino recordaba lo particular que había sido ver a su amigo volar sobre su cabeza y estrellarse sobre unas rocas. Al principio todos se preocuparon por su estado, pero de inmediato supieron que el rubio del grupo no le había atacado con toda su fuerza y solo lo había desmayado, aunque al chocar contra las rocas con tal violencia sin duda se había fracturado alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba Escorpio, con su yeso, una bolsa de medicinas, "algo drogado" y con sus dos amigos burlándose de su dolor.

-Lo llevaremos dentro, tiene "vacaciones" hasta que pueda volver a caminar. -objeto Aioria volviendo a asumir el peso del escorpión sobre si.

-Ojalá puedas ayudarnos a que se quede en cama durante un par de días, conociendo lo necio que es, querrá ir a entrenar con todo y yeso en el pie. - comentó Acuario hacia ella. Sabía bien que ella era la" única" a la que le hacia caso aquel caso perdido de su amigo.

-Vendrá una doncella a traer sus muletas y se quedara a cuidarlo para que no tengas problemas que interfieran con tus tareas.-atendio Camus.

¿Problemas?, pensó la amazona, Milo ya es un problema.

-Nos vemos, Shaina.

Los santos asintieron para ella y se despidieron llevando a cuestas al alacrán dentro de Escorpio ante sus ojos.

La amazona se quedo quieta unos segundos sin saber exactamente que hacer, por un lado tenia sus deberes y por el otro, sabía bien que Escorpio no podria valerse por si mismo al menos unos días. Él se desesperaría y saldría con todo y muletas a rondar por el Santuario. Ella nego para si misma. Tendría que actuar.

-x-

Aioria y Camus dejaron en la cama del privado a Escorpio, quien "noqueado" miraba al par de santos sentados al borde de su cama.

-¿Podrás estar bien sin nosotros por unas horas en lo que llega tu doncella enfermera?-sentencio Leo con la mirada traviesa.

-Mas bien, ¿no causarás un incendio o más problemas? -bromeó como en pocas ocasiones el francés del grupo, viendo con diversión al fondo de su cama y totalmente abrumado y sedado a su mejor amigo.

El escorpión de lentos movimientos, tomo dos almohadas a su lado y se las arrojo sin nada de fuerza a los dos justo en la cara y pecho. Ellos rieron por su inútil defensa y lo vieron taparse la cara con una de ellas, fastidiado.

-Descansa amigo, te vendremos a ver mas al rato.

Terminó Leo y se levanto de la cama junto a Acuario, dejando en completa soledad al alacrán.

-x-

Tras cuatro horas de permanecer en el recinto de amazonas, Shaina volvió a Escorpio a pasos lentos con ligera preocupación por su amado. Ella penetro al Templo sin reparo y se sorprendió con la imagen que vio. Ahi estaba Milo, con el rostro oculto bajo un edredón azul a pesar del calor de la ciudad, envuelto como niño entre almohadas. Ella le destapo la cara para ver si aún estaba vivo y no asfixiado con tanta cubierta y sonrio al ver al santo durmiendo plácidamente con las manos extendidas en forma de estrella. Se sentó a su lado y le acaricio los flequillos en su rostro, pegados a su piel por un poco de sudor. Analizo sus largas pestañas, su fina nariz y sus labios gruesos entreabiertos al dormir. Se veía tiernamente "atractivo".

De pronto, el santo abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir las caricias de la Cobra y sonrió dulce para ella, ya sin sentir mucho mareo de sus analgésicos.

-Tonto...-soltó ella sin dejar de removerle los cabellos. -¿Te encanta meterte en problemas, verdad?

Él solo se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa en el silencio.

\- Me dijeron que vendría una dulce doncella a cuidarme, pero ahora que lo veo los dioses me han favorecido y me han traído algo _mucho_ mejor. -soltó en un murmullo pesado el santo y luego tosió con dificultad.- Mira que belleza de mujer a mi frente.

-Milo...-murmuró apenada la italiana. Ella inmediatamente cambio de tema para no sentirse abrumada como lo hacía cada que el santo le prodigaba halagos, lo cual era muy amenudo.

-¿Ya has comido algo, tienes sed?

-No.

Sentenció el santo con sonrisa traviesa, mordiendo su labio inferior al verla y hábilmente acerco sus manos hacia los brazos de la amazona, obligandola a tumbarse sobre de si.

-¡Milo!- grito la amazona sorprendida por tal osado acto.

-Eres mía ahora. - el santo la atrapo de la cintura a pesar de la incomodidad de la amazona por aquella posición. Él era imposible. Shaina se empujo con sus manos haciéndose espacio entre ambos y de un arrebatado movimiento, se levantó de la cama.

-Ni lo pienses, debo volver con Marín en una hora, solo vine a ver como seguías pero por lo que veo estas mejor que nunca.

-¡Shaina!- gritó en medio de las cobijas el frustrado alacrán, quien ya se hacia mentalmente la tarde en compañía de la amazona.

-¿Hay alguien?- pregunto una pequeña voz afuera del cuarto.

De inmediato, entró una joven de pelo rojizo a la que ambos habían visto ocasionalmente en compañia de Aldebarán, con vendas, un par de muletas y mas medicinas a cuestas.

-Mira tú doncella ha llegado, debo irme.

-Adiós.- objetó la amazona abandonando con travesura la habitación ante la presencia.

-¡Shaina, no te vayas!-grito incrédulo el escorpión ante la mirada alegre de la doncella pelirroja.

De inmediato, la doncella se acerco al moreno y saco una inyección de su bolsa de medicina que hizo abrir los ojos como platos al santo. Era hora de sus analgésicos.

-¡Shaina!- gritó el santo resonando el nombre por todo su Templo.

-x-

Las horas trajeron la tarde cubriendo el cielo de colores anaranjados que descendían la abrumadora temperatura de Atenas y dejaban libres de actividades a todos los habitantes del Santuario.

Luego entonces, cuando sus actividades de maestra de amazonas terminaron, Shaina volvió al Octavo Templo con algunos frutos que había comprado en Rodorio antes del volver. Sobretodo unos en particular, "mangos", la fruta favorita del escorpión y que sin duda le alegraría los sentidos tras estar encerrado todo el día en su Templo.

Cuando Shaina arribo al Templo de Escorpio, se sorprendió ante la escena. Milo estaba aún en cama, aferrado a sus cobijas, observando a la ventana que daba a la Estatua de Atena, totalmente taciturno mientras que por otro lado, Europa, su doncella permanecía en una silla frente a él, frustrada con platos fríos de sopa que había preparado y vasos de agua sin tomar.

-Señorita...-le comento la pelirroja poniéndose de pie con ansiedad al ver a la italiana. -El señor Milo no ha querido comer nada y...

La jovencita aguardo silencio al ver el avance por el cuarto de la Cobra hasta el pensativo santo, que a pesar de que sabia bien que ella había llegado, no le presto atención.

-No te preocupes, puedes irte a descansar, yo me hago cargo.

-De acuerdo.

La joven doncella salió de la habitación y dejo en aquel silencio e incertidumbre al par de santos. Milo se veía melancólico, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos observando el exterior de su Templo. Estaba quieto, consciente a plenitud, pero en extremo callado sin ningún gesto aparente en su rostro. Ella se preocupo, no era normal que el alegre y extrovertido santo se encontrará de aquella manera.

-¿Qué sucede, Milo?-pregunto ella sin temor. - ¿No tienes hambre?

Él suspiro lánguidamente tratando de encontrar palabras para ella. Sinceramente Milo había recordado algo con aquel incidente. La primera vez que él enfermó gravemente en el Santuario.

La mente de Milo viajo años atrás y volvió cuando tan solo era un pequeño, poco antes de viajar a la Isla Milos para su entrenamiento. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba sobre una cama como esa, con sudor por todo el cuerpo y él gimoteaba de dolor ante los escalofríos en su cuerpo. A su frente, los adolescentes Saga y Aioros le veían con preocupación sobre la cama mientras Kanon miraba a la ventana de ese cuarto en completo silencio. El Patriarca penetró a la habitación en aquel momento. Con su imponente solemnidad, hizo que el trió dentro le prestará atención de inmediato.

-Deben despedirse ahora.

-Maestro. - comentó Aioros con preocupación. La sorpresa lo había agarrado.- ¿No podemos esperar a que se recuperé unos días?, esta muy grave.

-Milo debe irse esta noche, así se ha decidido, además lo que ha enfermado a Milo en parte es su responsabilidad, ustedes le dejaron solo cuando se le dio la noticia de su partida. -suspiro el Patriarca con pesadez.

Y si el pequeño Milo con perspicacia, al ser tan feliz y sentirse en una completa familia con Saga, Kanon,el pequeño Camus ,Mu y los hermanos Aios, la idea de ir a entrenar solo a la Isla Milos le aborrecía, por lo que había optado por meterse en la bañera de Géminis y echarse en agua helada para enfermar a tal punto que él Patriarca le negará ante su gravedad. Su mundo era divertido y feliz en aquel momento en compañía de ellos a pesar de ser huérfano y no contar con nadie más y deseaba con todo el corazón que jamás se extinguiera. Lamentablemente, su destino lo no quiso así.

Su pequeña desesperación y ansiedad ante las palabras del Patriarca, a pesar del dolor de su fiebre le hizo hablar. -¡Maestro, yo quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes, no quiero ir a Milos!

-Entiende Milo, es tu destino y él de todos nosotros.-sentencio el albino.

-Despídanse ahora.

Los gemelos de la habitación bajaron su mirada nostálgicos ante la determinación y se acercaron a la cama del pequeño alacrán junto al arquero

-Nos veremos pronto Milo, se bueno pequeño travieso. -sentenció Sagitario con una amable sonrisa y antes de perder su fuerza ante la trsiteza, se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación. Realmente le afligía aquella despedida. Él y Aioria eran parte de sus contadas alegrías.

-Nos veremos pronto Milo, haz un buen trabajo allá y demuestra con valor quién eres. - comento Saga al filo de la cama.

Kanon por su parte, le sonrio y acaricio los cabellos azulados con travesura. A él le dolería más que a nadie su partida. Milo le recordaba a si mismo cuando era pequeño. Travieso e imperactivo a diferencia del quieto Saga. -¡Adiós mocoso!, voy a extrañarte, regresa solo si eres el mejor.

Los dos santos se dieron la vuelta lentamente y abandonaron con pesadez la habitación. Tenían que dejarle ir.

-¡No se vayan, prometo que ya me portaré bien, no los molestaré lo juro! -gritaba entre lágrimas el pequeño y sudoroso Escorpio a los gemelos en medio de la cama.

-¡Saga, Kanon!- aquellos gritos al cruzar la puerta, les rompieron el corazón a los geminianos. Él era como su pequeño hermano, siempre con su viveza y travesuras, tan parte de ellos, pero tenían que dejarle ir a cumplir su destino. Así estaba marcado. Le extrañarían infinitamente.

-¡No!- los ojos brillantes de Milo se llenaron de lágrimas al quedarse a solas con el lemuriano mientras un par de doncellas entraban a la habitación y le sujetaban de los brazos para que no abandonara la cama. Quizá por eso no le gustaban las doncellas enfermeras hoy en día.

-Milo, debes partir. -sentencio el lemuriano. -Cambiate las ropas, te espero afuera.

Aquel momento había sido el final de sus alegrías, de su inocencia,de su infancia, desde ahora estaría solo. Él debía encontrar su propio valor. Y así lo hizo por muchos años.

Una lágrima rodó a sus mejilla al recordarlo y el santo se limpio el rostro toscamente al ver Shaina parada a su lado. Odiaba estar solo. Quizás y solo quizas por ello buscaba la manera en que sus demás amigos le necesitaran cada día, a él , a sus risas, a sus bromas. Soledad, ese era el mayor miedo de Escorpio. Aunque la realidad era que desde que Shaina estaba su lado, esa soledad comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco en su corazón e incluso ahora él era mas feliz con sus compañeros resucitados en esa nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Shaina se sento junto a Milo al verlo tan triste y le extendio uno de sus brazos invitándole a abrazarse a ella. Él sonrio suavemente, chasqueando la lengua al sentirse "estúpido" al mostrarse así de infantil ante ella y rehuyéndole la mirada, sin embargo, a Shaina no le importaba. Ella también amaría aquella faceta vulnerable del Escorpión y le ayudaría a borrar su dolor como él lo había hecho anteriormente con ella. A final, Escorpio accedió a su propuesta y se abrazo suavemente a la amazona, dejándose cobijar por su calor hasta que él le sonrio de nuevo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó ella con suavidad.-No has comido nada hoy.

-Siento preocuparte.

-Entonces no lo hagas y come,necesitas estar bien, iré a la cocina a traerte algo.

-Bien.

-x-

Shaina salio de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina, pensado en que había puesto tan melancólico a Escorpio. ¿Acaso era el hecho de estar encerrado en cama todo el día o simplemente esta vulnerable por los medicamentos?

La amazona no entendió, sin embargo, ella le ayudaría a animarse y sobretodo a cuidarse. Ofiuco tomo uno de los mangos que había comprado y pensó en llevarselo a Escorpio, sin embargo, un cesto de ropa cercano llamó su atención.

En él habían camisas, pantalones y hasta boxers del santo. Una idea loca, tan loca como el mismo alacrán se le ocurrió. Si él había hecho locuras por ella, bien valía una de ella por todas las suyas con tal de animarle.

-x-

La amazona tomó ropa del cesto y se desvistío la suya, poniéndose una camisa y pantalón del santo. Se hizo una coleta en los cabellos y con un plumón en la cocina, se dibujo un par de bigotes sobre sus labios. Tomó uno de los mangos y volvio a la habitación del alacrán. Era infinitamente ridiculo, y se sentía algo tonta con la vestimenta, pero le reanimaría. Sin mas,la amazona regreso a la habitación.

El santo al sentir la presencia de la cobra en aquella ligera oscuridad de su habitación, ladeó su rostro. Sonrio ante lo que vio. Ahi estaba Shaina, vestida con sus ropas y e imitando la expresión seductora tan suya al filo de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el santo con un gesto de incredulidad y diversión. La satisfacción se hizo presente en la amazona al verle sonreir de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es "Shaino" y seré tu "enfermero" esta noche.

-Shaina...- soltó el santo de enorme sonrisa. Ella se avergonzó ante esa locura, era una suerte que ambos estuvieran solos. A veces envidiaba el valor del santo para mostrar sus sentimientos naturalmente y sin vergüenza alguna.

Ella lentamente se acerco al santo, sentándose en aquella amplia cama, justo a su lado.

La amazona compartió una suave sonrisa con él y la apago un momento, poniéndose seria un instante mientras jugueteaba con el mango en sus manos.

-Solo quiero que estes bien Milo y sonrías de nuevo.- ella se apeno ante lo dicho.- Tu lo necesitas y yo a ti.

-Shaina...-soltó el santo incrédulo ante lo dicho y se abrazo a la amazona con una de sus manos. No se había equivocado con ella. Los dos eran sinceros. Ella realmente le quería demasiado como para avergonzarse ante él de esa manera.

-Ahora que lo pienso, eres muy atractivo, "Shaino"- el santo tomo el mentón de la amazona y depositó un beso fugaz en aquella cercanía, suspirando. _-Te amo._

Ella lo vio a sus ojos brillantes, no mentía. Milo lo había expresado cientos de veces hacia ella, sin embargo, nunca había sentido la seguridad y confianza tal cual la percibía ahora.

-¡Mangos! - esbozo el santo con felicidad al ver el fruto en manos de la dama. -¿Cómo supiste qué...?

-¿Son tu fruto favorito?, Aioria dijo algo de ello.

Milo sonrió ante los detalles de la amazona y sin decir mas, busco sus labios atrapándolos con dulzura. Ella era única.

Los suspiros de ambos se hicieron pesados y pronto aquella caricia tímida del comienzo, se torno hambrienta, haciendo que la lengua de los dos iniciara una lucha de dominio y amor.

El santo descendió lentamente por el cuello de la amazona y aspiro el delicioso aroma de ella, tan particular que le nublaba el pensamiento y lo enloquecía de deseo. Ninguna mujer le había provocado tanto.

El santo se recosto con ella sobre de si, apegando su cuello a sus labios con el sostén de su mano sobre la nuca de ella. Ella no le negó dejando caer el fruto al suelo para liberar sus manos e inundarse de la piel de Escorpio. Y en esa caricia, la amazona rio de buena gana, haciendo que el santo se detuviera.

-¿Qué? .- pregunto divertido el santo por la risa de la dama.

-Milo, tienes un yeso en la pierna, ¿aún así todavía piensas en sexo?

-Soy Escorpio cariño, no es mi culpa, además...-el santo retomo su tarea en el cuello con repetidos besos. - Tu eres preciosa, mi preciosa amazona.

Ella se dejo convencer ante la electrizante sensación que despertaba él a sus sentidos con cada beso. El santo deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa de la amazona y percibio su piel desnuda invitándole a explorarla. Necesitaba sentirla tan suya.

Ella se alzo con ansiedad sobre la cintura del rendido alacrán y se despojo de su camisa, dejando a exposición su preciosa piel. Los ojos del alacrán viajaron errantes y descarados por el mapa de su piel, fotografiando mentalmente a imagen para sus recuerdos. No se resistió a tanta belleza, necesitaba tocarla con la yema de sus dedos. Luego entonces, Milo río suavemente ante el bigote dibujado por ella anteriormente. La amaba desesperadamente.

La coleta de la italiana que liberaba sus hombros de cabello, permitió que el griego deslizara la palma de sus manos por ellos, bajando lentamente por sus brazos y codos, lográndole erizar cada poro de piel.

Luego entonces, con la ayuda de ella, él se despojó de camisa, y ropas faltantes, asi como ella, dejando sus cuerpos en completa desnudez, no solo en piel si no también en alma.

La amazona se montó sobre la cintura del santo, acomodando su virilidad en su interior y se dejo embriagar lentamente por la deliciosa sensación de su fusión. Era tiempo de llevarle a las nubes.

Ella marco delicadamente el ritmo de sus movimientos, cerrando sus ojos ante la presión en su vientre que se transformaba en espasmos atrapando con su incendio interior la piel del griego.

El santo gruño con descaro ante los finos ejercicios de Shaina sobre su cuerpo, apoyada sobre su musculoso abdomen. Ella le estaba llevando lentamente a la locura. Ya no tenia ojos para nadie, solo para ella. Todo él le pertenecia.

Ella le regalo una sinfonía de jadeos que le provocaron los más ocultos deseos al alacrán, haciendo apresurar las embestidas bajo si. Pronto, una delgada capa de sudor les cubrio el cuerpo e inundo de calidez vaporosa la habitación. Sus cosmos en sintonía se entrelazaron pintando líneas y circulos a su alrededor de verde color y azul centellante, como si las mismísimas estrellas les cubrieran. Estaban llegando al clímax de su caricia.

La piel de ella le habia envenenado el corazón al escorpión, estaba completamente perdido por ella, queriendo más y más a cada segundo de su preciosa caricia. Su cuerpo estaba por explotar.

La amazona al perder la razón ante tanto deleite, bajo su pecho y lo poso sobre el del Escorpio, percibiendo a plenitud la esencia del moreno derramarse por su interior mientras besaba sus labios de manera arrebatada. Ella le robo el último de sus suspiros y lo hizo morir un instante, llenandolo de calma y fe.

No había más, el tiempo se había detenido. El santo la atrapo con sus brazos, percibiendo ahora su cabeza en su pecho, respirando agitadamente y con el cuerpo hirviendo de calor.

-Shaina, mi amor, mi amiga...-murmuró el santo con aquel acople bello. -Mi compañia favorita, mi persona favorita... _te amo._

Un silencio se hizo profundo. Ella sonrió sobre su pecho. Aquellas palabras penetraban todas sus más vulnerables emociones. Pero esta vez estaba segura, era realidad en sintonía. Siempre quiso saber que era el amor, ahora con Escorpio lo entendía a perfección.

-Y yo...-la amazona suspiro aun cansada, hablando con valor inconsciente.- Yo a ti, Milo.

Ambos seres venenosos de dosis letales se habían encontrado en el camino gracias al destino, y ahora estaban obligados a limpiarse el veneno y la soledad con su compañia. Ambos se pertenecian.

Ella nunca le dejaría mas en soledad y él le correspondería con todo su amor. Así sería su vida en esta nueva oportunidad de resurrección, donde la paz infinita y felicidad eran lo único en su presente.

 **Continuará...**

(Milo se relame los labios y mira todos los demás santos con alegría) .- Sin duda, mi capítulo es el mejor hasta ahora. Si alguien se atreve a decir lo contrario, que me diga y nos batimos a duelo.

(Camus se acerca y le encesta un golpe en la cabeza) - ¿Quieres acabar con otra parte del cuerpo fracturada?, no digas tonterías y mejor despídete apropiadamente.

(Milo se soba con diversión y rie con descaro)- Queridas fans mías, espero no me dejen de amar por lo que acaban de leer, saben que todas tienen un pedacito de mi gran corazón y que sueño con ustedes a menudo. Yo las amo a todas.

-¡Milo! (gritan todos exasperados)

-¿Qué parte de apropiadamente no entiende su cabeza?.-(objeta Leo con fastidio a los demás. Todos niegan sin remedio.)

-¡Esta bien!, les diré de la manera más aburrida adios, nos leemos pronto preciosuras, por cierto la autora quiere decir algo...

(La autora habla hacia todos) - ¡Saludos lectores, gracias por tanto! Los mensajes anónimos serán contestados por los santos en mi perfil, los otros en mensaje privado. Adiós que tengo que tengo que embarazar al arquero.

-¡¿Que?! (gritan todos los santos)

-(Lu contesta apenada) Es bromi, Milo me contagia, nos leemos después.


	5. Chapter 5 Shura y Geist

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto implícito sexual.**

 **Capítulo 5. Capricornio.**

 **Shura y Geist**

Sus ojos olivos trataron de lograr imágenes claras en aquella oscuridad de su habitación. Poco a poco entre las penumbras, pudo divisar en su cama una silueta femenina de largos cabellos oscuros que ya le esperaba de tiempo átras con una sábana únicamente cubriéndole el cuerpo, completamente dormida. Suspiró por el cansancio corriendo su cuerpo al llegar a esas altas horas de la noche tras la fiesta que había concurrido en el Templo contiguo con sus compañeros de orden. Sonrió para si recordando momentáneamente lo bien que la había pasado intentando embriagar al "inocente" Sagitario y jugandole bromas. Eran buenos tiempos para ellos.

Se quitó los zapatos antes de penetrar su habitación y dejo caer su chaqueta de cuero al suelo, arrastrando sus pies ligeramente mareado por el alcohol aún nublante en su cuerpo para posarse en el borde de la cama.

Shura pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos, se abrió la camisa y tiró de ella con fastidio pues el calor del verano le abrumaba cubriendo de dorado sudor su piel. Solo en aquellos momentos extrañaba el clima templado de los Pirineos, muy diferente al griego.

Luego entonces se dejo caer en la cama y se afianzo a la curvilínea silueta a su lado, despertándole ligeramente con sus movimientos. El español sujeto la curvatura de la cintura de la silueta y suspiro cerca de su nuca, embriagándose antes de dormir de su femenino aroma. Ella le sonrió aún adormilada por su abrazo y unió su mano con la suya debajo de la sábana.

-He llegado. - suspiro Capricornio de ojos apagados. - Estoy cansado.

-Duerme entonces, hoy te cuido. - soltó la amazona sonriente en sueños.

El rió en un gemido.

\- Te quiero...-suspiró el español y de inmediato se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, ese que le llevo a recordar la primera vez que conoció a esa bella mujer que dormía a su lado.

-x-

Fue un año atrás tras su resurrección del Hades, en un cumpleaños de Atena celebrado en el Salón Papal. Los trece guerreros dorados estaban reunidos y solo pequeños invitados de jerarquía habían sido convocados. Amazonas de alto rango y caballeros de plata se habían unido a la celebración así como la representante de Odín, Hilda, su hermana, dos guerreros y un par de doncellas de Asgard y fue entonces que algo aconteció especialmente para Capricornio.

Cuando las copas de vino se sirvieron y pequeña música de jazz comenzó a resonar, la amazona de Ofiuco penetró a la sala acompañada de una bella mujer que eclipso su mirada al verle el rostro descubierto. La ley de máscaras se había abolido, por lo que ahora mujeres bellas como Marín mostraban a plenitud su rostro y hacían sentir envidiados a afortunados como Aioria al tener su atención. Y así le sucedería tiempo después a él.

Al ver a Geist, amazona de los abismos caminar hacia Atena y felicitarle, los ojos olivo del cabrito no pudieron dejar de mirarle, sin embargo, una mujer bella como ella tenía una historia por contar.

Shaina y Geist tras presentar sus respetos a Saori, se situaron en una esquina del Salón tratando de pasar desapercibidas ya que les resultaba incomodo encontrase en aquel lugar, motivo por el cual habían llegado tarde pero que, por no ser descorteses con la diosa, aceptaron ir. A Shaina le incomodaba un poco la actitud melosa de Pegaso con la diosa y a Geist, el simple hecho de estar en ese lugar.

El español que departía una ligera charla con Aioros en ese salón, pudo observar la completa atención de la amazona de los abismos sobre Seiya a distancia suya, sin saber que en alguna ocasión intentó matarle y él la había vencido.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, pues sus pensamientos la ataladraban con la imagen. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar al igual que Shaina. Del mundo que conoció con el patriarcado de Saga, nada quedaba.

La manera tan desesperada de ingerir tres copas de vino en segundos para calmar sus pensamientos, le empezó a revolver los sentidos a la amazona de los abismos, pero su impulsividad y evasión de la realidad le hacían continuar.

La italiana quiso salir de inmediato de ahí, ya no quería ver a nadie más, menos a él y a Saori. Y lo hizo a voluntad, Geist salió del salón ante la extrañeza de Shaina a su lado por su comportamiento sin importarle nada más.

El frio viento de afuera golpeó su rostro y un ligero mareo le revolvio el estómago haciéndole recargarse sobre una columna para no vomitar. Había sido muy abrupta su ingesta de vino.

Shura por su parte, vio a la hermosa mujer salir de aquel salón y no dudo en seguirle, interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación que mantenía con su amigo Sagitario. Quería conocer a esa mujer de bello rostro y esa era su oportunidad.

-x-

Al salir de aquel salón, la silueta de Geist dándole la espalda le atrapo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?,. Soltó una voz a espalda de la amazona de los abismos, recargada sobre un pilar.

-Si...-objeto en un aliento pausado la de cabellos negros, totalmente centrada en retener el vino en su estómago debido al mareo. -Solo que...ya no importa.

El de Capricornio pudo ver la decepción y malestar en los ojos de aquella joven, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra para ella, Geist descendió de aquellas escaleras y comenzó a trotar hacia Piscis tratando de reprimir su mareo. Y aunque instintivamente él quiso seguirle, el santo se reprimió. Evidentemente ella se sentía mal, así que el dejaría ir, quizá en otra ocasión más adecuada la encontraría y le hablaría.

-Shura...-le habló Aioros a su espalda tras abandonar momentáneamente el salón para buscarle. -Amigo, ¿qué haces afuera?, hace frió.

-Nada...

El español sonrio al ver desaparecer a Geist en Piscis, y giro su cuerpo hacia su amigo, dispuesto a volver al Salón Papal. Todo cambiaría en aquel momento.

-x-

Tras permanecer en aquella reunión un lapso de una hora más, Capricornio se despidió de sus amigos con los que departía en aquel salón pues aquella noche le tocaba hacer la vigilancia en las inmediaciones del Santuario.

El elegante español tomó su chaqueta y salio a caminar rumbo a los límites del pueblo y el Santuario, dispuesto a perder lamentablemente sus minutos de vida en el frío de la noche.

El español vago por los cimientos del Fuente de Atena, el Coliseo y hasta el recinto de amazonas a un lado de la playa,asi como las amplias montañas en la superficie, sin embargo, una sorpresa le aguardaba desde los riscos que daban a las aguas.

Geist, la amazona con la que se había encontrado anteriormente fuera del Salón Papal, estaba caminando por las aguas frías de la violenta playa y adentrándose a la mar completamente ida en sus pensamientos. Estaba ebria y muy loca por estar en esas frías aguas," nadando".

La amazona mareada se dejó golpear por una ola sin poder mantenerse de pie y la fuerza del agua le hizo hundir su cuerpo completamente. El santo espero unos segundos a que ella emergiera, después de todo era una amazona, pero ella no lo hizo, dejándose arrastrar por el mar hacia dentro con la silueta hundida. El santo se alarmo y bajó hasta la playa con sus hábiles saltos por los riscos. Tenía que ayudarla.

Sus pensamientos hicieron conexión de inmediato y sin decir más, se quito los zapatos, su chaqueta y se aventó a las frías aguas en busca de Geist.

Shura de inmediato sintió el entumecimiento de su piel al entrar a aquellas aguas heladas y todos sus músculos paralizar, aún con ello, hizo fuerza de su voluntad y comenzó a nadar hacia la parte baja de aquel mar, buscándola entre las olas. No avanzo mucho cuando vio el cuerpo de Geist flotando hacia el fondo con la mirada apagada y un hilo de sangre emergiendo de su boca. No se había equivocado, ella se estaba ahogando.

El de Capricornio descendió hasta ella nadando y en un movimiento llego hasta su mano, jalándola hacia sus hombros para subirla a la superficie. Y tras batallar un poco por el peso de ambos, el santo por fin lo logró llevarla hacia el exterior.

Shura volvió a la superficie recibido el frio viento del exterior le heló el aliento, haciéndole expulsar alientos vaporosos de color blanco. En aquel momento envidiaba a Camus, pues aquella tarea no hubiese sido nada para el caballero de los hielos, pero él seguro más que una gripa si pillaría.

Saco a la dama de cabellos negros del agua, poniéndola sobre la arena y segundos más tarde le sujeto de la cabeza, tratando de reanimarla y saber si no había bebido demasiada agua de mar como para ahogarse.

Los respiros de ella estaban detenidos y por más que la agitaba llamándole, ella no reaccionaba. Todo intento parecía en vano.

El santo la dejo sobre la arena y comenzó a presionar su pecho repetidamente, así como descender hasta sus labios emanándole respiración boca a boca tratando de reanimarla. Shura comenzó a desesperarse con el tiempo transcurrido y fue entonces que con más insistencia le golpeó el pecho a la amazona para reanimarla, hasta que por fin, la dama reacciono aspirando con ansiedad el aire y brotando agua con sangre de sus labios.

-Señorita...-objetó el santo tomándola entre sus brazos al verla reaccionar. -¿Está bien?

Ella suspiro con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato volvió a desmayarse. El santo sin pensarlo, la tomó entre sus brazos, cubriéndole con su chaqueta tirada a lado y con el semblante húmedo, se colocó los zapatos y corrió con ella en brazos hacia su Templo. Si no se daba prisa, ambos morirían de pulmonía.

-X-

Al llegar a los privados de Capricornio, Shura la echo sobre su cama, le rasgo las ropas de un solo tajo con su Excalibur y corrió hacia su bañera, abriendo la llave del grifo con el agua caliente y buscando toallas a su alrededor.

Desnuda, tomó a Geist entre sus brazos y la dejo caer en la tina, esperando que su cuerpo se atemperara de inmediato con el agua en la bañera y volviera en sí.

Y una vez ella dentro, el santo se quito las ropas de igual forma, temblando aún por el frío que la humedad de sus ropas le había dado, y abrió la llave de su lavabo, echándose agua caliente sobre su nuca, inundando el cuarto de vapor.

Y una vez con el cuerpo atemperado, el santo se coloco una toalla en la cintura y cuello y salió de su baño en búsqueda de ropas cálidas que ponerse. Había sido toda una aventura en tan solo unos pocos minutos.

Shura tras cambiarse, volvió al baño y saco a Geist de la tina, colocándole una toalla sobre si y cargándola para depositarla nuevamente en su cama. La envolvió en sus cobijas y prendió la calefacción de su cuarto en cuestión de segundos. El santo se posiciono al borde de la cama y la miro con duda aparente.

¿Por qué una mujer como ella estaría "nadando" en ese frio y a esas horas en la playa, acaso estaba buscando encontrarse con la muerte?, se preguntó.

La intriga lo inundo, pero con el tiempo lo averiguaría.

Aquella noche, el santo le suplico a su amigo Sagitario vía cosmos que le sustituyera en su vigilancia, luego explicaría su motivo. El accedió, por lo que el español se preparó una taza de café, tomo un antigripal, un libro y en el interior de su cuarto, se posó en un reposet para velar el sueño de la dama sobre su cama.

Luego entonces, tras dos largas horas de profundo sueño, la pelinegra comenzó a removerse inquieta sobre la cama,totalmente ansiosa y gimoteando entre sueños. En minutos, involuntariamente despertó. Shura, quien comenzaba a leer un libro a su lado para no dormirse, se acerco a ella la verla quejarse y se sentó en la cama.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la dama y profundamente conmovidos, dejaron mudo al santo.

La mujer se enfrentó a la calidez en aquella habitación y al bello rostro del español de ojos brillantes a su lado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto ella con intranquilidad en su voz.

-En el Templo de Capricornio.

-Usted es...-le cuestionó la amazona, que solo conocía de nombre al dueño del lugar y al que había conocido esa noche en la fiesta del Salón Papal.

-No hables, no te esfuerces, estas muy débil. Descansa.

El de cabellos negros le objetó, sin embargo, ella le negó sentándose en la cama, alterando sus sentidos..

-¿Por qué me salvaste, porqué lo hiciste? .- preguntó ella con cierta molestia, como si la solo idea le molestase. El español frunció su rostro, realmente no entendía a esa mujer. - ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?!

-¿Acaso... querías morir?- pregunto el santo al verla derramando un par de lágrimas incontrolables.

-¡Si!, eso hubiese sido preferido a estar en este lugar. ¡Lo odio, lo odio!

La mujer intentó levantarse de la cama, pero él le negó al verla en ese estado, empujando sus brazos hacia las sábanas. Ella intento zafarse de su agarre y forcejeo con el español durante algunos segundos, pero al verse vencida y sin fuerza, llena de cansancio, dejo de pelear y se recargo en la calidez del hombro del español dejando desahogar su propio dolor en llanto profundo.

 _-Debiste dejarme morir..._

Shura se limitó a pasar lentamente su mano sobre su cabeza y sujetarla en consuelo. Tras largos minutos de llanto incontrolable, el por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Tan difícil es para ti estar en un lugar como éste?

Ella no contesto, pero se hizo un espacio entre ambos en aquel abrazo para mirarlo. La seriedad en su rostro y su profunda mirada penetraron su alma. Le resultó tremendamente atractivo y acogedor. Su calor se habia sentido exquisito, había sido un consuelo del mismo cielo que ese santo se hubiese topado en su destino. Se sentía como niña pequeña en su consuelo.

-Abráceme...

Los labios de Shura se entreabrieron nerviosos con la propuesta de Geist, pero no se negó ante la petición.

¿Acaso así de agradable se sentía la caricia del mas fiel de Atena?

El santo se alejo ligeramente de ella tras unos minutos de confort y en ese pequeño espacio de su abrazo, la observo profundamente, a su aliento chocando con su nariz, su rostro precioso de muñeca de porcelana a centímetro de él, anhelante que le había eclipsado a plenitud esa noche y sin decir poder resistir la distancia entre ambos, la besó.

Ella le recibió de manera apasionada y fundió su boca con la del español, dejándose envolver por el cosquilleo en su vientre ante tanta cercanía y emociones vulnerables.

Ella se echó sobre su espalda, sujetando con sus manos las mejillas el santo para no romper el contacto y lo obligo a subir sobre su silueta. El santo percibió el correr acelerado de su sangre por las venas, y de inmediato detuvo su beso.

-Esto no está bien, tu estas...

La amazona lo hizo callar, volvieron a atrapar sus labios, pronunciando entre jadeos. -Lo quiero tanto como tú.

Las uñas de la dama rozaron el cuello del español haciéndole saber que aquella noche no le dejaría libre. Él ya no pudo resistirse ante sus deseos y accedió.

Las ropas de Shura cayeron por el borde de la cama y su blanca silueta se adentro en las cobijas que en huecos húmedos y secos le recibieron. La amazona se sujeto al cuello del español y comenzo una lucha con sus labios totalmente profunda donde cualquiera podría ganar.

La amazona de los abismos deslizo sus dedos por los omoplatos níveos del santo, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas a su paso mientras sus muslos le sujetaban con fuerza de la cintura. Tras descubrir su calidez, ya no podría soltarle.

El santo deslizo sus manos por el borde de su silueta y le descubrió centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo. Cada curvatura, cada forma suave se acoplaba a voluntad a su palma y el deleite de su rozar le provocaba emociones vibrantes por su espina dorsal.

El español de cuerpo avivado se acomodo sobre el filo de su intimidad mientras su nariz vagaba errante por el cuello de la dama llevándose hasta sus pulmones toda su esencia.

Ella gimió con aquel esboce de sus labios, como mariposas húmedas volando en su piel a las que se aferró con firmeza cuando él la embistió por primera vez.

Y a pesar de no saber si aquel acto estaba bien o mal y tener las emociones vulnerables, se dejo abrazar por el calor que emanaba el español y bailar al ritmo del bombeo agitado de su corazón. Eran razón y placer en una sola oportunidad.

La razón se nublo en su contacto convertido en cosquillas mágicas que les acortaban la respiración y callaba toda conversación en suspiros anhelantes y tortuosos de placer.

Ambos a corazón abierto, se frotaron la piel envolviéndose en un mundo mágico donde solo ellos existían y la locura subia a cada segundo entumeciendo sus piernas.

Las apresuradas embestidas del santo la hicieron gritar con descaro como si los mismos dioses pudieran escucharles y fue en aquel momento que la virilidad del santo se ensacho en su interior, dejando disolver su esencia en su vientre.

Cansado el santo se hecho a un lado, percibiendo el calor abrumante de la habitación por la calefacción y su misma temperatura corporal, nada comparado con el frio que antes les aguardo en las aguas tiempo atrás.

Sus almohadas en ese entonces le parecieron nubes frías que le sujetaban las ideas, misma acción que ocurria con los delgados brazos de Geist que le buscaron como refugio. El sonrió y dejo que su barbilla se apoyara en los aún húmedos cabellos de ella a pesar del calor que le hacia suspirar con fuerza. Ella, nerviosa y aspirando el aroma del pecho del santo, espero cualquier palabra de él con el corazón aún latente. Había sido una manera muy "extraña" de conocerse.

-No vuelvas a decirlo, el que no quieres vivir. -sentencio él. - Si tanto odias este lugar, déjame ayudarte a encontrar una razón para quedarte, para que cambies de opinión.

Ella abrió sus ojos centellantes ante las palabras del español.

-Déjame cuidarte. -suspiró el santo besando sus cabellos, fugazmente- Conozcamos más.

Ella sonrió suavemente. Era una ironía la manera en que la vida nostálgica y melancólica que ella misma se había planteado en el Santuario, le daba otra perspectiva que su necedad y aferramiento al pasado le nublo. No había mas que hablar, ella le consentiría sin imaginar como con aquella compañia, su rencor hacia el Santuario se transformaría en deseos infinitos de quedarse.

Desde aquel día amazona de los abismos y santo de Capricornio se cubrirían la piel con su abrazo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

(Mu toma la palabra esta vez)- Gracias por su apoyo lectores, los queremos. Pronto, Saga o Shaka o su servidor tendrán su historia, estén pendientes. Pero antes de despedirnos la autora a quiere decir algo.

(Lu habla).- Hola, agradezco el apoyo y tiempo para mis fics, sin embargo, he recibido una serie de comentarios poco gratos sobre mis fics que nada tienen que ver con el mismo, si no respecto a que no son "yaoi". Antes que nada quiero decir que yo respeto mucho el género yaoi y a quienes gustan y escriben de él, sin embargo, no esta en mis gustos personales, por lo cual no lo escribo ni tampoco voy "atacando" a los mismos. En la mayoría de mis fics me veo en la necesidad de aclarar si es o no yaoi para orientación de los mismos lectores, pues asi saben si entran si quiera a leer ó no.

Quiero decir que yo estoy muy a favor de la diversidad en todas sus formas, inclusión y sobretodo la libertad de expresión, pero me parece poco inteligente que ciertas personalidades se escuden en comentarios anónimos para atacar a autores y ni si quiera den la oportunidad de replica por medio de una cuenta. Esta página debe mantener el principio de respeto y diversidad y si no te gusta, simple, no lo leas, respétame y te respetare, y no ataques solo porque mis escritos no van con tus gustos, porque si me dan el argumento de que "esta página" solo es yaoi, pues que mal tienen planteadas sus ideologías al querer imponerlas a los demás, en ninguna política he leído eso desde hace ocho años que escribo.

Con todo respeto, voy a seguir escribiendo lo que me nazca porque como he dicho esto lo disfruto yo y se que varios lectores comulgan con ello, evitenme la pena de borrarles sus opiniones resentidas y no se desgasten, a mi no me importa sinceramente su opinión porque claramente no tiene argumento ni sentido ni van a desanimarme y me causa diversión, asi que si hay otro autor leyendo esto quiero decirles que no se desanimen, sigan escribiendo lo que quieran y tampoco den replica a estas personas, sigamos manteniendo el respeto entre nosotros y la comunidad como la misma serie nos enseño . Por mi parte, es la última vez que toco el tema, les deseo lo mejor a todos, buenas vibras a todos y sean felices.


	6. Chapter 6 Shaka y OC

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explicito sexual.**_

 _ **Dedicado enteramente a mi amiga Sweet Victory, se de tu debilidad por este rubio y cuanto lo anhelabas, disfrútalo.**_

 _ **Capitulo 6: Virgo**_

 _ **Shaka y OC**_

Caminó con sobrada confianza aquel rubio de la orden de Atena bajo calor del sol de aquellas bellas tierras que conocía a perfección, pues era su pueblo de nacimiento. Avanzó entre un terreno árido caliente junto a un riachuelo y percibió la hierba seca que picaba en sus sencillas sandalias a cada paso, agradeciendo portar una sencilla túnica blanca que le permitía aguantar las altas temperaturas quemando su piel y cubriéndole el cuerpo de una delgada capa de sudor.

Eran sus "vacaciones" o, mejor dicho, esos periodos largos donde los santos podían ausentarse del Santuario e ir a cualquier parte del mundo si así lo deseaban. Y aunque al principio quiso quedarse como algunos de sus compañeros en Grecia, pronto se decidió a volver por sugerencia de Mu a aquel lugar donde podía mantener profundas meditaciones, donde había iniciado su vida, y quizás así, entender mejor su mundo, ese mundo al que había vuelto y al que tenía que conectar a profundidad con sus emociones más básicas: La India.

Con una sencilla mochila con frutos, mantas como ropa y una vasija llena de agua que colgaba de su cintura, avanzo hasta unas pequeñas cabañas en la montaña, escondidas por milenarios árboles que parecían llegar al cielo.

Y entonces, cuando estuvo a pasos de llegar a aquel lugar que le habían sugerido para pasar la noche, pudo sentir la presencia de una mujer entre esos árboles por los que caminaba, sentada en un árbol caído. No necesitaba abrir los ojos pues en la oscuridad de ellos podía verla a perfección y percibir las cosas a su alrededor tal y como si tuviera los ojos abiertos.

Ella era una bella jovencita de piel morena y largos cabellos ondulados y negros cual noche, pero de rasgos finos dignos de una princesa a pesar del sudor en su frente por la temperatura y sus sencillas ropas. Sus cabellos permanecían ocultos bajo una mascada blanca, portaba un sencillo vestido blanco y sandalias tales como las suyas. Parecía haber caminado por largo tiempo, lo podía percibir por las ampollas en sus pies provocadas por sus sandalias y la manera tan jadeante de respirar aire, agitando su mano hacia su rostro para refrescarse. Estaba sumamente cansada.

En instantes, Shaka se acercó a ella y tiro de la vasija en su cintura:

-Tome esto. - el santo oferto la vasija con agua hacia la dama que no había notado su presencia, pues los pasos silentes del santo emergiendo del bosque, parecían los de un fantasma. - Le ayudará a refrescarse.

La mujer alzo la mirada y observo la presencia de un hombre alto a su lado, rubio, muy guapo, de sencillas ropas de manta blanca y que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Tal parecía estar ciego. Ella no tuvo opción, era una bendición que ese hombre se cruzara en su camino. Le sonrió.

-Gracias. - dijo ella tomando la vasija que Virgo le ofertaba y bebiendo de un sorbo el agua fresca. -Ha sido un camino largo de la ciudad a este lugar y se me ha acabado la fuerza, pero es bueno que ya esté cerca de donde voy.

La jovencita una vez que bebió el agua, le devolvió la vasija y se puso de pie.

-Llevo frutos para la casa de huéspedes donde vivo, a unos metros de aquí. - soltó ella agachándose para colocarse las sandalias y la canasta que le aguardaba. -Si me acompaña buen hombre, poder ofertarle algo de comer por su generosidad.

Ella sonrió, aunque desdibujo su sonrisa al ver el semblante serio e impenetable del rubio.

-Si quiere le puedo ayudar a caminar sujetando su brazo. - objeto ella al verle de nuevo los ojos apagados.

-No es necesario. Si va rumbo a las chozas al frente. - señalo Shaka el camino con su índice haciendo que la jovencita no comprendiera como aquel hombre sabía a perfección a donde ir sin abrir los ojos. - Me parece que vamos ambos hacia el mismo destino, me han dicho que ahí puedo pasar algunos días en mi estancia aquí.

\- ¡Oh! - la dama no supo que decir ante el señalamiento de Shaka. - Vayamos entonces.

-x-

La bella jovencita hindú le indico a Shaka donde se podía hospedar en aquellas cabañas que servían como hostal y le dejo en la soledad de su cabaña tras darle un plato de sopa y frutos en agradecimiento por el agua dada. Luego entonces, volvió a otra choza que figuraba como cocina donde su tía y dos hermanitas que ya le esperaban y comenzó a cocinar con los frutos que ella había traído de la ciudad.

Shaka en aquel momento y sin mucho que hacer, salió de su habitación y avanzo hasta un árbol cercano de su cabaña, sentándose bajo su sombra en forma de loto y comenzando a meditar, percibiendo los sonidos de su alrededor e inundandose en sus pensamientos.

La bella morena se dedicó a observarlo por la ventana de aquella cocina y a admírarlo mientras partía unas manzanas. ¿Cómo un hombre como él solitario y con "ceguera" podía sentirlo todo a plenitud y andar por el mundo sin nadie que le guiará?, se preguntó.

\- ¿Has visto a ese hombre, el que estará hospedado en nuestras habitaciones? - le cuestionó su tía a la joven al verla observando fijamente a Shaka a distancia.

\- ¡¿Ehm!?- soltó la jovencita nerviosa al ser descubierta por su tí varios segundos de nerviosismo y ante la mirada recelosa de si tía ,ella contestó.

–Él es un hombre muy extraño…- la jovencita suspiro sin dejar de mirar a Shaka con sus ojos miel. Él la había hipnotizado. - Parece estar ciego, pero te aseguro que puede sentirlo todo, te apuesto a que sabía llegar aquí sin que yo le guiara, es como si viera sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. - la jovencita dedico una última mirada al rubio por la ventana. -Es extraño, muy extraño.

\- Pero es buena persona, no es un loco, ¿verdad? - cuestiono la señora gordinflona sosteniendo un pedazo de pollo en sus manos.

-Lo es…- soltó la morena con una sonrisa. - Me oferto agua sin que se lo pidiera. Me parece alguien muy amable y... _puro._

La señora se alejo y dejo que la joven contemplara tras la ventana al misterioso santo de Virgo. Y al hacerlo, esa jovencita sintió su corazón temblar por él.

-x-

La noche abordo aquel bello y tranquilo pueblo de la India. A Shaka cada vez le agradaba más ese lugar, tan calmado, muy contrastante con el Santuario. Aquel día él había permanecido largas horas bajo aquel árbol junto a la cabaña de ese lugar tan quieto.

Y había estado tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no percibió el pasar del tiempo. Y cuando el cielo cubrió todo con sus preciosas estrellas, él, sin más por hacer y con el cansancio el viaje, decidió acostarse a dormir en el interior de su cabaña.Y asi lo hizo, rebusco una sencilla cama en su cabaña asignada y se recosto suavemente sobre las cobijas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el rubio comenzó a reposar en esa sencilla cama de madera, cuando un estruendo resonó en el exterior y un par de gritos se hicieron latentes, despertándole. Shaka se alzó de la cama y salió de su cabaña a saber que era lo que sucedía. Afuera, la choza que figuraba como cocina de aquel hostal estaba en llamas y la jovencita a la que le había regalado agua junto a su tía y dos pobladores más, trataban de apagar el fuego con escasa agua en cubetas que sacaban de un pozo contiguo.

\- ¡Se quema, hay dos niñas adentro! - gritaba una señora del lugar mientras veía a las pocas mujeres del lugar llorar, aterradas.

Shaka no dudo en ayudar y sin temor por quemarse, se aproximó hacia la choza mientras la joven y las dos señoras seguían en su labor de apagar el fuego, completamente angustiadas.

Shaka penetro en segundos la cabaña en llamas y salió en los mismos con las niñas en brazos ante la sorpresa de las mujeres del lugar por tales habilidades increíbles y sobrehumanas. Afortunadamente el tiempo de rescate había sido prudente y los niños habían salido ilesos del incendio, sin embargo, por la choza nada pudo hacerse, por lo que todos se limitaron a ver el fuego consumiendo todo el lugar, resignándose a las pérdidas. Las niñas hermanas de la joven que había salvado Shaka, se aproximaron a ella y se apegaron a su regazo dejando en su mente un único pensamiento "lo misterioso que era Shaka" y lo mucho que le agradecería que hubiese salvado a su familia.

Aquella noche, todo mundo volvió a las demás cabañas esperando asimilar al amanecer lo perdido y con el trascurso de los días tuvieron el recuento de los daños, tiempo que también había servido para que aquella jovencita se hiciera "cercana" a Shaka y de vez en cuando le permitiera platicar consigo cuando le llevaba frutos para comer, llenándola de sabiduría y pureza tan distinguida del santo a cada palabra.

-x-

Los días trascurrieron y el tiempo de volver al Santuario se hizo presente para el santo más cercano a dios. Había llegado la noche indicada para volver, justo al inicio de la primavera. Shaka buscó en la única mochila que llevaba, un pequeño paquete de billetes, mismo que había acumulado durante sus años al servicio de Atena y que no gastaba más que lo necesario, completamente dispuesto a entregarlo a la jovencita de aquel lugar y a su familia tras el incendio. Las cosas materiales para él no eran de importancia, menos el dinero por lo que sabia que a ellas les serviría de ayuda ante sus el dinero y lo escondio bajo su almohada, asi ellas lo encontrarian a su partida y acomodo sus ropas en la mochila.

Aquella era la última noche que pasaría en ese lugar, por lo que se dedicó a meditar unos minutos en la tranquilidad de su cabaña hacia la ventana antes de partir a Grecia, únicamente iluminado por una sencilla vela que pintaba de naranja la habitación ante la se habia sentido confortado ene se lugar, auqnue no habia cambiado mucho su percepción de experiencias personales que pudieran llenarle de mas conocimiento.

Sin embargo, el destino ya le tenía una jugada trazada. Aquella noche su vida cambiaría.

La puerta de su cabaña resonó con ligeros golpeteos interrumpiendo sus meditaciones, esperando su atención. Era "ella", su bella amiga complice de aquel lugar.

El rubio abrió la puerta, atendiendo y la invito a entrar como lo había hecho los últimos días al charlar, sin embargo, esa noche ella estaba de lo más nerviosa. La morena oteo por el lugar angustiada y vio la mochila de Shaka sobre su cama con la intención de partir. Sus ojos se iluminaron llenos de nostalgia.

\- ¿Te iras, esta noche, tan pronto? - preguntó ella con evidente angustia en su voz. El serio santo se acercó a la cama y tomó la mochila en sus manos.

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme por siempre, tengo un deber que cumplir.

-Shaka…-menciono ella al verlo acomodar sus pocas pertenencias en su mochila y apoyándola a su hombro.

La ansiedad le hizo hablar a ella. - Sé que tu deber de guerrero como me has contado es tu prioridad, pero, ¿por qué no esperas al amanecer?, irte así, en plena noche, es…no...- la morena suspiro con pesadez.

 _\- No quiero que te vayas, Shaka._

El hindú sonrió suavemente enternecido por lo dicho. No sabia cuanto "cariño" esa jovencita había aguardado por él, ni si quiera lo imaginaba.

-Realmente lo siento, me despido ahora de ti. - soltó él y removió su mochila al hombro, dispuesto a partir sin imposición ni ápice de duda.

La jovencita al verlo avanzar a la puerta, se colocó sobre ella ante la sorpresa del santo y le negó con la cabeza. El silencio los envolvió a los dos. El santo volvió a avanzar hasta ella, buscando sujetar el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero ella nuevamente se lo impido anteponiendo su presencia en la perilla. Shaka para su suerte había quedado a centímetros de su piel y labios, tanto que podía sentir su exhalar de aire golpear su rostro y hacerle cosquillas en las mejillas. La morena lo vio fijamente mientras el vaivén de su pecho se tornaba agitado y subía y bajaba a placer. Estaban demasiado cerca, muy cerca que podía analizar a plenitud sus finos rasgos. Su nariz respingada y delgada, sus largas pestañas apagadas y sus delgados labios húmedos comenzaban a alterarla al saber que quizás no los volvería a ver jamá , esa era una idea que no quería asimilar.

Entonces,ansiosa ella habló:

 _-Bésame…-_ suspiro la joven a escaso centímetros de él, con los ojos anhelantes y completamente suspirante. _-Por favor, Shaka._

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al rubio. No las esperaba. Y lentamente en sus pensamientos comenzaba a entender el afecto de la dama hacia él tan transcendente, sin embargo, sus principios personales atendidos por su razón, le pedían absolutamente negarse.

-No puedo… -objeto el rubio completamente serio.

El vaivén del pecho del indio era presuroso, Shaka no entendía el reaccionar de su cuerpo ante lo dicho como su pulso, que poco a poco comenzaba acelerarse inexplicablemente con el mirar suplicante de ella. ¿Acaso estaba mal sentirse de aquella manera?, se preguntó.

Todas las emociones estaban a flor de piel y la ansiedad por nunca más volver a ver a Shaka y perderle, le hizo actuar a ella. Estaba completamente eclipsada por él.

La bella morena supo que él no accedería a sus suplicas y en un impulso y con el corazón latiendo a plenitud, extendió sus delgados brazos, rodeo el cuello de Shaka y se empujó con sus talones hacia sus labios, robándole un fugaz y tierno beso.

El santo sorprendido, abrió sus ojos ante la profanadora caricia, totalmente nueva para sí y tan sorpresiva como para hacerle soltar su mochila al suelo, desequilibrandolo. Y aunque ella al principio no pudo ver su mirada, pues nerviosa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados al presionar sus labios con los del santo, pronto apreciaría aquel bello espectáculo de su mirada.

Tras largos segundos unidos en aquel roce de piel que a ella le electrizaron los sentidos, por fin la morena abrió lentamente sus pestañas y lo vio.

No lo concibió. Las bellas pupilas del santo le regalaron el cielo y el infinito entero con tan solo una mirada, eran magia pura, estrellas resplandecientes hipnóticas como ningunas otras, agua pura con las que ella deseaba saciar su sed. La joven no pudo evitar conmoverse con la intensidad de su mirada y soltar un par de lágrimas involuntarias ante la belleza del santo. Ella tan mágica, tan espiritual que traspasaba el alma. Ella se separo unos milímetros su rostro de él y descendió sus brazos hacia el pecho del rubio.

\- ¡Shaka! - la jovencita murmuro y envolvió el fino rostro del santo en sus manos totalmente emocionada mientras el brillo de sus ojos le regalaba una sonrisa al santo. -Tus ojos… son…

El santo se preocupó ante lo que diría ella y aguardo quieto a sus palabras.

Ella suspiro _. - Lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo._

Era "extraño", incluso para él mismo, el no haberla lastimado con el abrir de sus ojos, sin embargo, su cuerpo actuaba de manera alterada cada vez más al tener ese tipo de contacto con la dama. El hindú sonrio en un sobresalto, confundido por la situación y el actuar de su cuerpo.

-Lo que has dicho de mi mirada, es muy gentil. - atendió él con aquella sonrisa suave.

El santo poso su mano sobre la nuca de cabellos ondulados de ella, dejo que su mano vagara lentamente por ellos y se deslizará en cada curva marcada del pelo y se detuvo al final de este, justo antes de su cintura. Su mano sujeto suavemente la espalda de ella y pudo sentir el temblar de su cuerpo con tal solo esa caricia. Era una locura hasta donde la curiosidad por el mundo terrenal le estaba llevando. ¿Acaso así era como se sentía… el amor terrenal?

La dama volvió a cerrar sus ojos y apego su silueta al santo, apresando de nueva cuenta los delgados labios del santo entre los suyos. Shaka cerro sus ojos y se dejó confortar por la caricia totalmente quieto, en su ápice de experimentar aquel cosquilleante tacto contra su boca. Involuntariamente sintió a ella subir y bajar suavemente por su boca quieta con sus labios y con ello, su mano en la espalda, le hizo empujarla más a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo distinto y curvilíneo apegado al suyo le hizo percibir su respiración y toda su silueta, encendiendo su cuerpo como nunca antes. Suspirante,ella suplico.

 _-Acaríciame._

Ella le miro con sus ojos anhelantes y le murmuro. -Shaka, si esta es tu última vez que estaremos juntos físicamente, por favor, sana mi corazón y llénalo de ti… _con tu piel._

El santo dudo, no era algo que su alma permitiera, pero su cuerpo encendido bajo sus ropas actuaba a voluntad. ¿Porque de pronto sentía presión por todo su cuerpo, adrenalina ante tanta cercanía y la piel le reclamaba más tacto?

Shaka en aquel momento comenzó a tener una lucha personal y ante ella, la bella morena volvió a besarle provocándose su fulgor y su "no" rechazo.

¿Y si tan solo aquella propuesta le ayudaba a conocerse más, porque se sentía tan "confortable" su abrazo? Shaka cedió ante su cuerpo. Tenía curiosidad y se dejaría guiar, porque de alguna manera él también era humano. Se elevarían juntos, flotando en su propia dimensión y abriendo portales mentales a los que ninguno había llegado.

La sencilla bata que servía como vestimenta para Shaka cayo de sus hombros por las manos inquietas de ella y dejo expuesto sus musculosos brazos, así como su marcado torso. Ella le beso los labios una última vez, se acercó hasta la cintilla en la cintura que solo mantenía cubierto el cuerpo del Shaka, entrelazando sus dedos en ella y dejándola caer lentamente junto a la bata. La jovencita de cabellos ondulados dejo ver sin discreción el cuerpo del santo, totalmente puro a cualquier caricia. La dama suspiro, reflejando el deseo y ternura que le causaba todo el momento, era la primera vez que se encontraba de aquella manera con un hombre.

Con determinación, ella busco la mano del santo y lo guio hacia la cama y dejo caer su vestido ante la mirada brillante del santo, permitiendo que solo larga cabellera le cubriera la desnudez. La pupila del virginal santo se eclipso ante aquella piel. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer de aquella manera y que su cuerpo reaccionaba a voluntad.

Ella avanzo hasta él y le acaricio los fornidos muslos al santo, incitandole el deseo, guiada únicamente por sus instintos. El santo se mantuvo tenso ante las nuevas sensaciones de su piel ante la caricia. El rubio la vio subirse sobre su silueta en completa desnudez y sintió sus caderas hincharse, rozando la curvatura entre sus piernas con su virilidad encendida. La simple caricia le estremeció, jamás se había sentido tan vivo y confundido por tales cosquillas en su piel. Sus ojos por primera vez conocieron el color rosado de una piel femenina, y la mano que ella guio desde su vientre hasta su pecho desnudo, le hizo descubrir la suavidad de ella.

El santo percibió la humedad de la dama al filo del umbral de su intimidad y ella lo guio con su mano hacia su interior. La presión del cuerpo de Shaka adentrándose a su universo, le hizo descubrir la magia que había en ella. La dama dejo a su silueta acoplarse completamente al santo, emanando un jadeo tímido al enfrentarse desde arriba con la preciosa mirada del santo. Era electrizante tener aquellos ojos color cielo sobre sí misma, como si ambos se acoplaran a perfección con una de ella. La joven dama comenzó a ascender y descender suavemente por la virilidad del rubio, suspirando intranquila ante cada posesión delicada y deliciosa. Shaka solo suspiraba.

Por su parte, el de Virgo podía sentir su aura sometida a los movimientos delicados y húmedos de ella derramándose por su piel, nublando lentamente su razón. Era como si de repente vagara en otra dimensión totalmente vibrante ante tales caricias bajo su vientre, llenándolo de electricidad y poder que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo. Shaka se escapó de su piel, cerro sus ojos y supo bien que su unión se llevaba suspendida en otro tiempo donde solo los dos existían al ritmo de sus respiraciones, sus almas habían eclipsado en deseo. ¿Así de placido era el deseo terrenal?, se preguntó el santo en aquel acople.

La dama llego al cielo tras largos minutos de llenarse de caricias, percibiendo el estallido violento de Shaka en su interior y sus jadeos tímidos y casi callados de él.

La morena tembló cuando un escalofrió frio le recorrió la espina dorsal y el santo la sujeto con fuerza hacia su cintura. Había muerto y renacido en segundos excedida de placer.

El calor de la habitación cubrió sus suspiros y cada exhalación de aire cálido, elevándoles la temperatura y cubriendo su piel de un dorado sudor. Su unión de vaporosos movimientos, se habían terminado.

La joven cayo rendida sobre el pecho desnudo del santo y pudo escuchar su agitado corazón latiendo para ella. Entonces un pensamiento, vino a su mente, su partida. Ella sin duda lo adoraba, pero tampoco le negaría su partida ante aquella obligación que él tanto aspiraba. Le dejaría ir porque como Shaka mismo decía, las almas libres no deben retenerse en un solo sitio, quizás con el tiempo le volvería a ver.

\- ¿No me olvidaras, ¿verdad? - objeto la joven posada en el pecho del santo con el aliento intranquilo.

-No, vivirás en mis secretos. - el santo suspiro acariciándole el cabello aun sobre su pecho. Ella alzo una última vez sus ojos para ver los del santo. Sus profundos ojos le regalaron una tímida sonrisa. - Siempre estaré unido y agradecido a ti por enseñarme tanto.

\- ¿A qué, Shaka?

 _-A sentir._

 **Continuará…**

 _(Milo se pone en posición de Yoga y se pone a meditar frente al computador)._ \- Listos muchachos, todos digan conmigo… ¡Ohm, que las fuerzas de mis Chakras se alineen para conseguir muchas más fans bonitas y sexys!

 _(Shaka penetra a la habitación donde esta todos los santos observando a Milo, logrando que guarden silencio total ante su presencia)-_ Pedir eso es una vanalidad Milo, no es digno de un caballero. _(Shaka se sienta cerca del teclado en posición de flor de loto)._ \- Mejor meditemos para tener armonía en el mundo y entre todos aquí, oremos por la paz mental de los lectores, el amor y la conexión de sus almas con el infinito.

 _(Milo alza su ceja ante lo extraño de sus palabras_ ) -Bien, bien, si eso también Shaka… Lectores, ¿a que no adivinan quien sigue? Quizás sea el caballero con nombre de vaca…Mu o Don "necesito ir a Neuróticos Anónimos" de Saga, esperamos les agrade. Y ustedes lectores, también alineen sus Chrakas y denme energía positiva para que los demás santos no me encierren con la autora y Kanon para que no me exprese. Nos leemos pronto.

 _(Saga se acerca al computador junto a Milo_ ) -¡Hey aquí Saga!, solo para comentar que agradecemos su apoyo y que es muy grato leerlos y que por motivo de que la autora y nosotros nos iremos a nadar este fin de semana, les contestaremos los reviews hasta la próxima semana, aunque _…(carraspea el geminiano y habla bajito con la risa malvada de Milo a su lado)_.- Si quieren alguna foto en traje de baño de alguno de mis compañeros o incluso mía, hagan sus pedidos a mi celular , el 01800- Saga, en FB en la página Humor Saint Seiya o por este medio, estamos juntado todos los santos para las vacaciones. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7 Saga x Miho

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito sexual. Fic correlacionado con Huracán y Resplandor._**

 ** _Capítulo 7 Géminis I_**

 ** _Saga x Miho_**

No tenía idea del porque había escogido ese lugar, solo sabía que su única visita años a aquel lugar le había dejado un buen recuerdo a su corazón, por lo que cuando pudo tener un poco de libertad tras unos años de calma, sin guerras ni violencia en el mundo y escoger un lugar cortesía de su diosa para pasar unos días lejos del Santuario como si de una especie de vacaciones se tratara, había decidido volver a aquella ciudad japonesa, donde alguna vez radico su diosa, pues "siempre hay oportunidad de volver a aquellos lugares donde uno ha sido feliz, aunque sea por poco tiempo".

Tomo su maleta de la banda del aeropuerto y se dispuso a tomar un taxi en aquel aeropuerto nipón, con la firme intención de ir a hospedarse a aquel hotel que había pedido específicamente, ese mismo que tenía preciosa vista a la ciudad y que le recordaba una de las mejores noches de su vida junto a una bella dama de cabellos azulados que había conocido por casualidad en un bar.

-x-

Tras largos minutos de observar por la ventana del taxi, Saga suspiro nostálgico pues todo parecía tal cual lo había dejado hace un par de años atrás. Los mismos ríos de gente, el mismo ruido, los mismos arboles de cerezo floreciendo y las luces de los edificios brillando por doquier.

Bajo del auto al llegar a su destino, repartiendo un par de billetes de su cartera y se adentró a aquel enorme hotel, solicitando en la recepción un número de habitación específica, antes reservada.

Enseguida recibió la llave, y con firme decisión, subió por el elevador con su maleta, recordando momentáneamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquel jugueteo en su abrazo con aquella dama de su pasado, hurgando en su cuello en el elevador ante su seducción aquella noche de copas.

La puerta del elevador se abrió en el segundo piso y tras avanzar entre algunas puertas de habitaciones, reconoció el número de la suya y se adentró a ella, dejando caer su maleta a un lado. Todo seguía igual. Las mismas paredes, el mismo inmueble, el mismo balcón, las mismas ventanas, todo lo mismo cual recordaba en su mente. Abrió la ventana del balcón, dejando que la brisa avivada se adentrara a su habitación, así como los ruidos de las ambulancias y autos pasando a cercanía suya y se echó sin reparo de la cama, acariciando con sus palmas las sabanas bajo si, como si los recuerdos de aquella noche de pasión volvieran a su realidad.

Recordó aquel aroma, aquella piel virginal de la acompañante de su memoria y color de cabello en un par de coletas, su fino rostro de muñequita que mantenía sus lágrimas de rímel secas y que él había besado, ardiendo en sus deseos al reclamarle por primera vez. No entendía como una chiquilla como ella se había quedado tan firme en su memoria, quizás aquella cercanía de ella con Seiya había sido determinante, pero ella seguía firme en su recuerdo.

Y en sus divagaciones, pronto su estómago le hizo ronronear. No había probado alimento y la tarde ya pintaba de azul la ciudad, recordándole que había pasado un largo vuelo desde Grecia sin probar alimento. Y aunque pudo pedir comida a su habitación esa vez, su intuición le hizo querer ir a explorar la ciudad.

Tomó su billetera y llave de habitación y salió de su habitación y hotel para andar sin reparo por las enormes calles de Japón.

De inmediato, el geminiano recordó aquella única vez entre esas calles y se mimetizo entre el rio de gente, aunque en esa ocasión al ir ligeramente ebrio, no estaba tan presente en su memoria, por lo que todo le resultaba nuevo, y la curiosidad le acercó a un pasillo turístico donde en diversos puestos se vendían alimentos callejeros.

Saga hizo andaba en algunos de ellos, donde la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos ante las humeantes delicias y se posó frente a un puesto de brochetas de pollo y panecillos de arroz. Eligio un par de ellas, y cuando recibió la bolsa de ellas, continuo su camino entre las calles, observando las enormes tiendas de curiosidades, ropa y souvenirs. Japón era un lugar extraño para sí.

Luego entonces, Saga continúo caminando por la ciudad, explorando cada rincón con la mirada y asombrándose ante la forma en que esa ciudad tan aprisa funcionaba, muy distinto a la calmada Atenas.

Sin mucho que hacer y ligeramente perdido, el santo se sentó en una pequeña banca junto a una estación de tren y ahí saco de una bolsa sus alimentos antes comprados, comiendo de ellos ante el pasar de la gente indiferente. Quizás después encontraría un buen restaurant para comer decentemente.

-x-

Justo a metros de él, una bella jovencita de largos cabellos azulados sueltos caminaba entre las tiendas de ropa, abrazada de su mejor amiga Eris y señalando las vitrinas donde hermosos vestidos reposaban.

-Vamos Eris, probemos ese, se ve muy bonito. -decía la de cabellos azulados observando fuera de la tienda.

-Miho, es muy caro y hoy ya hemos comprado muchas cosas. -señalo la rubia hacia su amiga que portaba enormes bolsas de compras en sus manos.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo compró, así podrás usarlo para el día de tu aniversario con Hyoga, te verás muy bonita, ¿acaso no somos amigas por eso?

La rubia le negó con firmeza y la morena le jalo hacia la tienda, invitándole a entrar casi a la fuerza. Miho invito a Eris a adentrarse al probador con la prenda elegida mientras oteaba por toda la tienda, sin darse cuenta que, a través del cristal donde observaba los vestidos, a su frente, Saga reposaba en una banca comiendo sus panecillos de arroz y brochetas.

Miho escucho a Eris salir del probador tras algunos minutos y le sonrió aprobando lo bonita que se veía la rubia en el vestido elegido. - Sabía que era para ti, amiga.

Eris asintió apenada y volvió a penetrar al vestidor para cambiarse y llevar consigo la prenda. Luego entonces terminada la tarea, ambas damas salieron de la tienda con un vestido más y un poco de billetes menos.

Saga, quien entonces observaba a su frente mientras comía sus brochetas, de pronto vio salir de una tienda a un par de jovencita al frente de la calle, sin embargo, una en particular llamó enteramente su atención.

Frunció sus ojos y enfoco completamente en una de ellas… se parecía a aquella dama a la que había conocido años atrás y gran motivación para aquel viaje a esa ciudad. ¿Acaso era tanta casualidad del destino?, se preguntó el geminiano, alzándose de la banca. El santo de inmediato percibió el bombeo agitado de su corazón e intentando no perder el rastro de aquella chica entre toda la gente, tiro en un cesto de basura sus alimentos, comenzando a caminar entre el murmullo de gente detrás de ellas para ver de cerca a aquel par de damas.

Eris y Miho ante el murmullo abrumador de gente, se adentraron a una tienda de chocolates un instante y Saga, quien las buscaba e intentaba a seguir entre el murmullo, en segundos les perdió el rastro.

Decepcionado, el santo manoteo al aire, situándose justo en la puerta de la chocolatería donde Miho y Eris habían penetrado y suspiro resignando. Había perdido su oportunidad, quizás, de "ver a esa jovencita otra vez".

Se apegó a la puerta ante el rio de gente que pasaba por aquella calle y suspiro. Sin duda, odiaba los tumultos.

En segundos y sin esperarlo, la puerta de la tienda a su espalda se abrió, empujándolo. Saga giro su rostro y sin prevenirlo, se enfrentó a los enormes ojos de Miho. El destino le había ayudado.

Miho palideció ante aquel rostro a su frente que recordaba a perfección de años atrás y como si hubiese visto un fantasma, se mantuvo quieta y sin respiración. "Aquel su primer hombre en las artes del amor", se dijo mentalmente.

Aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan profundos, aquel cabello azulado largo y fino rostro como de modelo de televisión le revolvieron los sentidos, llenándole de escalofríos el cuerpo. "Jamás creyó volver a verle".

En segundos, la mente de Miho vago a aquel recuerdo de ellos juntos, de aquella noche de lágrimas por Seiya, de sus tragos de alcohol en aquella reunión de sus amigos, de aquella habitación de hotel y los tulipanes que le había dado aquel hombre, mismos que ella había conservado secos en el interior de un libro.

\- ¿Eres tú…? - suspiro Saga al ver a Miho ligeramente cambiada por los años. Ya no era aquella adolecente que conoció de coletas y rímel corrido, sino una bella mujer de bonitas formas en jeans entallados y suéter rosa suelto, descubierto del hombro, maquillaje discreto y cabello largo suelto. - ¿Miho, cierto?

Los ojos centellantes de Miho y boca seca poco pudieron contestar ante la cuestión del hombre. Estaba completamente loca y absorta de sorpresa. Saga seguía siendo guapo con sus sencillas ropas, aunque su rostro parecía más serio, quizás era el paso de los años los que le habían sentado bien al santo, quien aún mantenía su porte y elegancia tan cautivante.

-Saga…-por fin suspiro ella con una bella sonrisa.

El corazón latió centellante para ambos y el mundo entero eclipso ante el encuentro, manteniéndose unidos por la mirada a pesar del mar de gente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo es qué estás aquí? -pregunto ella acercándose al geminiano.

-Vine de vacaciones otra vez, yo tampoco creí volver, pero… tuve una oportunidad y pues… -el santo observo al cielo. -Estoy aquí.

-Me alegra verte. – respondió apresurada la peli azul. - ¿Por qué no vamos por un café y platicamos?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, déjame me despido de mi amiga que está adentro de la tienda, vuelvo pronto.

Y Miho así lo hizo, se despidió de su amiga Eris dentro de la chocolatería y fue acompañada de Saga hacia una pequeña cafetería relajada del bullicio y gente unas calles adelante.

-x-

Tras pedir sus vasos con café, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro y se sonrieron observando aquellos vasos de café entre sus manos, desviándose ligeramente la mirada. Saga, entonces, rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Así que te ha ido bien estos años, Miho?

Ella respiro hondo. - Bueno, no he hecho mucho, sigo cuidando un orfanato, estudie por correo Pedagogía gracias al apoyo de la señorita Saori, la dueña del mismo y les doy clases a los pequeños para que puedan valerse por sí mismos algún día. - suspiro la dama a aquellos ojos verdes, brillantes. - Quiero verles llegar lejos a esos pequeños, más que yo.

-Eso es muy gentil, Miho. - suspiro Saga mientras bebía café. - ¿Y …Seiya, tu antiguo chico, que sucedió con él? - preguntó el geminiano, aunque claramente sabia la respuesta, ya que aquel santo de Pegaso no había quitado pie de Grecia, pues no era un secreto que él y Saori estaba enamorados y mantenían una relación bajo la solapa de todos ellos.

Miho sonrió apenada. No creía como aquel hombre aún mantenía aquel nombre presente.

-No he sabido mucho de él, solo sé que está en Grecia con su hermana, justo de dónde eres tú. - Miho suspiro con la mirada nostálgica. –Debe estar feliz y me siento bien por él. –murmuro ella y luego le regalo una mirada traviesa sonrojada. -Siendo sincera, desde aquel día que te conocí, lo deje ir de mi corazón y le desee lo mejor, pero le quiero, como se quiere a un buen amigo.

Saga sonrió complacido recordando momentáneamente lo triste del rostro de Miho aquel día.

\- ¿Y tú Saga, háblame más de ti?, según recuerdo, estabas de vacaciones aquí la única vez que estuviste aquí y tenías un hermano, fue lo único que supe de ti aquel día.

\- ¿Yo? - objeto el geminiano nervioso jugueteando con sus pulgares sobre el vaso de café. - Bueno, soy un "maestro" también y he dedicado mi vida, desde que recuerdo a proteger el mundo.

\- ¿Eres ambientalista? -Miho hizo conjeturas propias en su mente sin saber. - ¡Eso es genial!

Saga solo asintió tras haberse salido con la tangente sobre quien era él en realidad y sonrió suavemente. Miho sin duda no sabía cuan cerca estaban sus destinos entrelazados debido a Seiya.

De pronto, un ruido singular resonó en el bolso de Miho, interrumpiendo su charla y ella saco del bolso su celular, observando con detenimiento un mensaje en él tras disculparse por quitarle la atención.

Miho de inmediato se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al santo. -Debo irme Saga, me están esperando, pero te daré mi numero por si algún día regresas a Grecia, será genial vernos de nuevo. -La de cabellos peli azules saco un papel y rápidamente escribió en el papel, dejándolo sobre la mesa, despidiéndose con prisa.

Saga entonces, se alzó de la mesa sin entender. - ¡Espera!, no te vayas…

La de cabellos azulados no le prestó atención y marcho hacia la puerta de salida mientras el santo tomaba el papel en sus manos, observando el número telefónico en él.

Él no se resignó, quizás aquella sería la última vez para verle pues solo estaría un par de días en aquel lugar, por lo que salió de la cafetería buscándole.

El santo fue algunos pasos detrás de Miho que con prisa se removía entre las calles, como si tuviera algo muy urgente que hacer y el no claudico.

Miho corrió por las calles, seguida de Saga a metros de si, hasta que por fin ella llegó a un parque. Saga se detuvo en seco cuando ella se dirigió a un castaño y en la esquina de un edifico observo una escena en particular.

Miho se acercó a un par de pequeños niños del orfanato sobre un columpio custodiado por el que reconocía por el Santo de Unicornio, regalándole un sutil beso en los labios al arribar. Su corazón se agito, Miho ahora salía con el unicornio.

El santo sonrió irónico, después de todo, aquella jovencita al fin había encontrado la felicidad y el amor.

Sin más por hacer, Saga dio media vuelta y regreso a su hotel. No había más lugar para sí ahí.

-x-

La noche alcanzo hasta la madrugada en el encierro de su habitación al geminiano, en medio de su cama, únicamente cubriendo su desnudez con su ´sabana ante el calor de la noche. El geminiano, no podía dormir, por lo que, tras dar algunas vueltas en la cama, tomo el papel de su buró con el teléfono del Miho y comenzó a pensar en ella.

¿Y si se había equivocado aquella noche de años atrás al dejarle ir solamente así y si, como juego, de pronto envidiaba al unicornio al tener un amor como el de Miho, acaso un hombre como él podría algún día vivir una felicidad así o debía vivir por siempre en soledad?

Ansioso y con tantas cuestiones, Saga se levantó fastidiado de su cama, y tomo sus pantalones y bóxer tirados a un lado, tomando ahí sobre la cama, el teléfono de la habitación y marcando aquel número totalmente impulsivo. Tenía muchas preguntas en mente y no descansaría hasta conocerlas todas.

Tras varios minutos de espera debido a la hora, Miho le contestó y sin premeditarlo, Saga le cito en plena madrugada en la puerta de aquel café en que le había dejado, haciendo que ella sin entender aquella sorpresiva petición, le accediera.

-x-

Saga firme, salió de su habitación y en plena madrugada, fue en busca de su encuentro con la japonesa. Y ahí espero en medio de la noche en la puerta de aquel café a que Miho llegara, solamente media hora después de su llamada. Y cuando la vio, Saga no dudo, acercándose hasta ella con ansiedad y tomándole de los brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Saga? - pregunto Miho con un gesto de preocupación ante lo abrupto de la situación. -Creí que algo te había sucedido.

\- ¿Eres feliz, lo amas? - pregunto con su característica seriedad e imponencia el dorado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué si amas a Jabú, Miho? - pregunto el santo, interrumpiendo sus dudas.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre, que sucede? - esbozo ella con sorpresa.

-Miho…solo contéstame. - sentenció el geminiano con determinación.

-Saga, no sé cómo conoces a Jabu, pero soy feliz con él, salimos hace poco y…- la mujer suspiro esquivándole la mirada. - Yo…pensé que jamás volvería a verte y …- de pronto, los ojos de Miho se tornaron llorosos y comenzaron a sollozar ante el santo. –No me hagas hablar, por favor, Saga.

Miho se estaba dejando llevar por el sentimiento. El santo entonces se limitó a consolarle, como lo hizo años atrás, apresumbrado por verle tan melancólica.

-x-

Miho por sugerencia de Saga, le acompaño hasta su hotel para platicar, como había sucedió años atrás. Ella se sorprendió al ver que aquel santo había elegido aquel lugar y habitación misma donde había pasado la única noche a su lado y aún nostálgica, se adentró a ella, sentándose en la cama junto al santo.

-Ha pasado tiempo. -suspiro ella con melancolía.

-Lo sé. -objeto Saga con la mirada fija en el suelo, apoyado en sus rodillas con sus codos. -No he olvidado aquel día contigo.

Miho observo al taciturno Saga. Miho suspiro al escuchar aquel santo y le acaricio los mechones que caían en su mejilla, pasándolos tras su oído, en un gesto dulce de ánimo.

-Te extrañe Saga. -pronuncio la dama de ojos brillosos. Saga ladeo su rostro entre el silencio y observo a aquella sincera jovencita de mirada triste. -Siempre fuiste un hermoso sueño para mí. -suspiro con una risa tímida. - Una chica como yo, con alguien como tú, y con tú calidez de aquel día que calmo mis lágrimas, era mucho para mí, por eso no te esperé, pero estoy tan agradecida de haberte conocido.

Saga rio en un gemido suave y respondió enternecido. -Me equivoque contigo, era yo quien no merecía a una chica tan dulce como tú, Miho.

La peli azul bajo su mirada entre largos minutos de silencio y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas frente al santo, haciendo que él girara su cuerpo y con sus pulgares limpiara sus mejillas una vez más.

-No llores, no por mí.

Saga acerco su cuerpo hacia Miho y suspiro a centímetros de su rostro.

-Alguien que solo da alegría como tú, no debe llorar. -Saga sonrió. -Aunque luzcas hermosa, aun así.

Saga tomo el rostro de Miho y beso su frente con cariño, luego entonces descendió por el puente de su nariz y ella quieta, pronto sintió los gruesos labios del santo momentáneamente, apretarse a los suyos. La morena suspiro con los ojos apagados, dejando escapar las últimas gotitas en sus mejillas. Era tan mágico sentirle de nuevo.

Aquel fugaz beso les había encendido el corazón a ambos, provocándoles el deseo en el interior de su habitación.

Saga deslizo suavemente sus manos por el cuello de Miho, observando en su beso, la fineza sus hombros y aquella curvatura en su espalda que se veía a través de su suéter descubierto, justo como recordaba aquella su dulce piel.

-Miho, no me abandones esta noche, por favor. -suplico Saga, separándose momentáneamente de ella.

Miho tembló ante la propuesta, pues en su mente no podía abandonar el recuerdo del unicornio con quien salía, pero Saga le hacía temblar cada nervio como la primera vez en su encuentro. Miho no contesto, pero Saga, volvió a tomar sus labios, jugueteando con ellos y nublando en instante su razón.

Miho disfruto de la caricia unos segundos, sin embargo, la cordura volvió a ella y se alzó, separándose violentamente de la cama, acercándose hacia la puerta. Saga se levantó a su paso, justo detrás de ella y la acorralo sobre la puerta por la espalda, antes de que si quiera ella pudiera abrir, hundiendo su nariz en el hombro descubierto por su suéter.

 _-Miho, por favor._

Ella se mantuvo quieta y llena de ansiedad. Saga tras algunos segundos de delicioso calor emanado de ella, alcanzo el botón de la luz cerca de la puerta y lo apago, dejando solo sombras entre ambos.

Miho suspiro ante tanta cercanía, Saga realmente le hacía estremecer.

Para Saga, envuelto en aquel ambiente, realmente era bello el color de su piel a la luz de la noche, como si una luna estuviera medianamente eclipsada por la joven. Miho era realmente hermosa a través de los años. Avivado y sintiendo la presión en sus venas arder, Saga la hizo volver hacia la cama lentamente y apego su silueta en la espalda de ella, dejándole sentir cada musculatura de su cuerpo, que se sentía a plenitud a pesar de las ropas. La quería suya, como desde el primer día que la vio.

Saga bajo lentamente su mano por el vientre de la dama en aquel abrazo por la espalda, deslizándose por su pantalón y ropa interior y aprisiono con su índice y pulgar aquel centro de placer de su intimidad, acicalándolo con delicadeza en movimientos sutiles mientras percibía los tímidos suspiros de ella ante el tacto y como entregada, recargaba el peso de su cabeza en su hombro. El santo entonces, pudo tener la distancia apropiada para morder ligeramente la curvatura de su cuello y el inicio de su oído, elevándole el placer con el rozar húmedo de sus dientes y jugueteo de labios. Ella cedía ante sus encantos.

Miho estaba completamente rendida a sus brazos, por lo que, con su única mano libre, le estimulo el curvilíneo pecho bajo el suéter, meciendo su palma sobre de ella. Al menos esa noche, no le dejaría ir.

-Saga…-susurro la morena cegada por aquel tacto del geminiano que descubría cada borde de su intimidad, rozando con su índice el umbral de su vientre mientras ella sujetaba su fornido brazo bajo su vientre y con otra le sostenía del cuello para que no abandonara su oído, quizás jamás pues tener un hombre tan bello y ardiente de aquella manera para ella era como una bendición de los dioses.

Miho se arqueo totalmente cuando uno de los dedos del santo sostenida de aquella manera, se adentró lentamente a su estrechez, llenándola de electricidad que su cuerpo reflejo en humedad e instinto. Él era fuego puro.

La locura les hizo avanzar en aquel contacto hasta el borde de la cama, donde una vez que sus rodillas rozaron su límite, echaron sus cuerpos sobre las sábanas dispuestos a entregarse a verdad. Ya no habría marcha atrás.

Con el sigilo de la noche, Saga se levantó unos segundos para despojarse de su camisa, mostrando sus fortalecidos músculos que estaban esculpidos uno a uno con sus entrenamientos, como si un diestro artista los hubiese diseñado, y que, iluminados con la luz oscura de la ventana con la postal de Tokio a su lado, lograran una imagen casi perfecta de pintura para ella. El santo aun de pie, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y fragmentando el tiempo entre suspiros anhelantes, mostro por fin su piel desnuda.

El calor de la habitación comenzó a resentirse en la piel, haciendo que ella se quitara el suéter a voluntad y fue en aquel instante que el santo acaricio los níveos muslos de ella hasta el filo de sus caderas deslizando en un movimiento ardiente y poético su ropa interior y pantalones, mismo donde ella pudo percibir los largos cabellos azules de él desbordantes de su espalda, hacerle cosquillas a su paso. Luego entonces, entre sombras de color azul, Saga la hizo girar y dominante, con la mirada encendida y el cuerpo musculoso abrillantado por su temperatura corporal, tomo sus tobillos y los coloco sobre sus hombros como diestro maestro del amor.

En segundos, Saga posiciono su virilidad al borde de su interior a pesar del temblar de ella y sin prevenirlo, se adentró lentamente en su frágil figura, viéndola agonizar de placer y dolor al llegar tan profundamente en su vientre en aquel momento. Por fin sus ansias de tenerla se hacían realidad. Ante el invasivo primer momento de luz, el santo se detuvo unos momentos en su interior, esperando el acostumbrar de su cuerpo al suyo y tan pronto ella le consintió, él continuo con su apasionada labor. La elevaría hasta el cielo a cada movimiento. Su deliciosa humedad se percibía tan gloriosa como la primera vez que estuvo en sus brazos, era tan suya, una vez más.

Aquel instante de acople corporal, solo el inicio de su suplicio.

La magnética mirada de Saga, estática le miro desde arriba, observando el femenino cuerpo de la peli azul con tal imponencia que dibujo un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ella. La luz y brillo intenso en la mirada de Saga, le hizo percibir dominantes cosquillas enloquecedoras por todas sus piernas, mismas que estaban sometida a voluntad del santo. Saga era energía y vigor puro, calor y ardor en intensivas embestidas reclamantes de pasión.

Saga descendió a pesar de sus avivados movimientos a escasos centímetros de ella, rozando su pecho contra el suyo y sin pudor su frente sudorosa, busco refugio en el pecho de la morena mientras apresuraba a su cuerpo con dominancia en ella para que le llevara a la calma, alcanzando el cielo ante la intensidad de su reclamo. Era tiempo de perder la razón.

El nivel más alto de perdición pronto llegó para el agitado santo, quien, en un último aliento, gruño con braveza al sentir su virilidad hinchada descargar su esencia en el interior de la dama mientras ella esbozaba su nombre con resonancia pro toda la habitación. Nunca un orgasmo le había resultado tan exultante y placentero como ese, Miho realmente le saciaba la piel de su ardiente deseo.

Miho sonrió al igual que Saga al escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones como si hubiesen terminado de correr un maratón y él santo se quedó ahí sobre su pecho, tratando de recobrar su fuerza personal perdida minutos atrás.

Luego entonces, tras largos suspiros y segundos de silencio, la morena acaricio los cabellos del santo, quien desnudo le cubría la piel en la oscuridad de su habitación. Miho tras saber que aquel tiempo infinito de placer y quietud había terminado, sintió cierta melancolía que le hizo mantenerse callada por largos segundos y formándole un hueco en su pecho.

Saga lo notó de inmediato aun exhausto y le pregunto sobre su pecho. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Me tengo que ir…hice mal, no debí...

 _-Miho…_

Casi de inmediato, el de ojos verdes al ver aquellos ojos nostálgicos gritándole "quiéreme, aunque sea un poquito, quiéreme y hazme confiar en ti", se alzó de aquel abrazo, vencido y se removió sobre de ella, cubriéndole con su abrazo como si de un felino se tratará mientras le veía fijamente con sus preciosas esmeraldas.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime, ¿te quedarías a mi lado si te lo pidiera, Miho?

Ella dudo con ansiedad ante aquella propuesta. De pronto todo su quieto mundo se removía por Saga.

-Miho, - objeto Saga de ojos centellantes. - ¿Te quedarías sin importar que o quien soy, confiarías en mí a pesar de no saber si funcionará o no, confiarías en lo que sentimos ahora?

Miho no concibió tanta seguridad con la que hablaba aquel hombre de mechones azulados, Saga era vida o muerte en solo un instante. Era dejarlo todo por él, pero, ¿acaso alguna vez lo tuvo?

Miho sonrió y le asintió con la mirada brillante. No necesitaban más.

Saga complacido, beso fugazmente sus labios. Quizás era una locura impulsiva, pero Miho realmente el hacía sentir en calma, lleno de paz un instante en su alma.

-Entonces no lo vuelvas a dudar, cuidare de ti, es una promesa.-. sentenció el santo y de inmediato se acomodó en aquella cama, pretendiendo ser el refugio de ella con su abrazo. La peli azul sonrió. Quizás el destino le había sonreído tras tanto dolor.

-Y yo a ti, Saga.

Sin duda aquel día comenzaría una nueva historia en el corazón de Saga que calmaría su sed y lo llenaría de paz personal, como todos los demás, pues si, ahora realmente era "especial" para alguien que también había sido lastimado por su destino. Era momento de confiar en esa vida de esperanza y paz infinita.

 ** _Continuará…_**

(Milo anuncia desde su celda). - Debido a que la autora tenía una promesa en su fic Huracán de continuar la historia y su poco convencimiento del capítulo antes publicado, se ha cambiado la historia de Don Neurótico Saga-Baja novias, disculpas anticipadas.

(Aioros sonríe, se acerca y habla también). - ¡Hey!, ¿Me leen allá lectores?, hola soy Aioros, solo quiero agradecer de parte de todos, el apoyo. Tengan buena noche y saludos de todos nosotros desde el Santuario. ¡Síganse con el de mi hermano!


	8. Chapter 8 Aioria y Marin

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún**_ _ **fin de lucro. Contiene texto explicito sexual, no apto para menores.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8 :**_ _ **Leo**_

 _ **Aioria y Marín.**_

Aquel día era uno en particular muy cálido, resplandeciente y lleno de bellos rayos de sol, esos que tanto le encantaban a él pues pintaban todo lugar de color dorado, su favorito.

Un bostezo le hizo volver a la vida a aquel caballero de Leo tras dormir una ligera siesta ahí sobre la playa sujeto a su amor bajo el cobijo de una sombrilla y junto a una mochila con sus cosas. Había sido una buena idea tomar vacaciones con su amada en aquel hotel sugerencia de su hermano y alejarse de todo a lo que el Santuario aconteciera un par de días, centrando su vida solo en ambos como si lo demás no existiera.

El cálido cuerpo de ella sobre si le había hecho sudar ligeramente y sonrió notando que ella bajo su mentón, aun dormitaba totalmente plácida usando su pecho como almohada, tan bonita y calmada como siempre le parecía. Aquel día, Marín solo portaba un bello traje de baño verde agua que resaltaba sus femeninas formas, color de piel y cabellos rojizos. Ella realmente era una muñequita a su lado que bien podía hacer sentir envidia a cualquiera de sus compañeros de orden, por lo que se sentía afortunado de que ella le hubiese elegido a pesar de todo.

Aioria en aquel momento, se sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

Observo a su frente donde reposaban sus pies descalzos y vio el pasar de algunos turistas indiferentes y escucho el chocar de las olas, totalmente relajante y regalándole una paz infinita. Y aunque hubiese querido quedarse así abrazo a ella para siempre, su estómago ronroneante le hizo saber que necesitaba alimentarse.

Leo sonrió y hundió sus dedos en la cabeza de Marín, masajeando suavemente en ella para despertarle. La pelirroja se removió ante aquella suave caricia y esbozo un amplio bostezo que hizo que el santo riera divertido, pues parecía una pequeña leona tras despertar.

-Dormilona…-murmuro dulce Aioria al ver a Marín abrir sus ojos lentamente. Ella sonrió ante lo dicho y se agazapo aun más en el pecho desnudo del santo como reproche de su adjetivo, pues su silueta solo vestía su traje de baño en short azulado.

-Tengo hambre, ¿comemos algo? - pregunto el de rubios cabellos, acariciándole momentáneamente los hombros con el filo de sus dedos, aun en su abrazo. Ella asintió en su pecho y se sentó lentamente ante la sentencia. Era hora de continuar su día.

Aioria entonces se puso de pie y se sacudió los restos de arena en su ropa, dispuesto a partir.

Sin embargo, el rubio, vio a metros de ellos de si un pequeño restaurant, invitándolos a probar sus delicias por lo que supo que era mejor traer algo de aquel lugar y así disfrutar más tiempo de la playa mientras la amazona le esperaba, que ir directamente a él.

-Vuelvo en un momento, iré allá a comprar algo. - señalo el caballero hacia el restaurante en la playa antes de que ella se levantará.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó ella curiosa sobre la arena.

-No, descansa un poco más o refréscate un poco en el mar, no tardaré, traeré algo delicioso para los dos.

Aioria se agacho momentáneamente para darle un último beso en la frente a su amada y después se dio la vuelta mientras Marín se ponía de pie y avanzaba descalza por la arena hacia la playa con sus femeninos movimientos y un poco de cansancio, aun por su interrumpida siesta.

Y mientras Aioria pedía un plato de comida mediterránea en la barra del restaurante y un par de bebidas, vio a lo lejos a su hermosa acompañante adentrarse y juguetear con las cálidas aguas solitarias del mar al borde de sus rodillas mientras la brisa le removía los cabellos de fuego. Sonrió ante lo hermosa que lucía para él desde aquella distancia. Estaba perdidamente enamorado, lo sabía, quizás como la primera vez.

Y fue entonces que un recuerdo vino a su mente, la primera vez que la vio así en la playa.

-x-

 _ **Años atrás.**_

Marín junto a Seiya habían ganado recientemente la armadura de Pegaso, por lo que casi nunca tenía mucho tiempo para ver a Aioria a pesar de ser amigos cercanos, ya que los rumores dentro del Santuario de traición iban y venia por todos lados ante las paranoias del entonces Patriarca, Saga y todo tipo de reuniones estaba "momentaneamente" prohibidas. Era tiempos de incertidumbre en el Santuario, por lo que Marin aprovechaba sus tiempos libres para nadar en el mar a pesar de lo frio de las aguas cercanas al Santuario y despejar la mente en la playa cerca del recinto de amazonas. Aioria tras terminar sus entrenamientos y sin mucho que hacer, por casualidad y buscando a Marín como cualquier día común, la había sorprendido en la playa, siguiendo su cosmos desde los altos riscos.

Y ahí estaba ella, solitaria, nadando contra las olas como si de una bella sirena se tratará. Y aunque estaba prohibido para cualquier santo espiar a sus compañeras, Aioria como si hubiese sido hipnotizado y al estar completamente solo, no pudo dejar de observarla sin importarle el resto, incluso se sentó en las rocas confortablemente para seguir cada movimiento de su amiga a distancia sin que ella lo supiera.

Su cabello húmedo, su bella figura, su color de piel, todo aquello le hacía sentir celoso del mar por ser él quien le acariciara la piel y no él. Él no era un tonto, pues desde hace mucho tiempo aquella amistad por ella se había tornado a un sentimiento más puro de protección y anhelo que le hacía cada vez más, sentir ansioso por verle. Era claro, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque no sabía del todo si ella le correspondía.

Lo cierto es que disfrutaba como nada pasar tiempo a su lado, escucharla reír tras la máscara, imaginar su rostro, acercarse o abrazarle sin querer, sin duda todo eso le hacía suspirar como un loco idiota y le hacia feliz, por lo que se mantendría tan cercanamente posible pudiera a pesar de todo.

Frunció sus ojos y a lo lejos pudo divisar que ella no traía máscara pues esta reposaba en la arena, por lo que deseo con todo el corazón acercarse y por fin conocerle, más se negó a sí mismo, pues eso era ir demasiado lejos, menos sin su consentimiento. Si ella no le aceptaba su amor a voluntad, tampoco lo haría a impulso.

La pelirroja decidió salir de las aguas tras varios minutos de relajación y tomó la máscara en la arena, así como sus prendas, enrollándose los cabellos húmedos a un lado de su hombro y vistiéndose a prisa, dispuesta a regresar a su cabaña. Y cuando por fin estuvo lista, comenzó a caminar en la playa de vuelta a ella, sin embargo, una voz a metros de si, le detuvo.

-Eres muy hermosa Marín. -confeso una voz a lo lejos, oculta entre las rocas cercanas. La amazona de cabellos chorreantes, de inmediato se alarmo y posiciono a la defensiva.

\- ¡Argol!, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó la amazona alarmada al reconocer al dueño de la voz y apretó sus puños en defensa. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Tranquila Marín, acabo de llegar, vengo de ver a Shaina. Solo quise darte un cumplido.

La amazona le negó con la cabeza al rubio, pensando en lo mucho que había descuidado el tiempo con su discípulo y al que "custodiaba de un encuentro con Shaina" tras matar a su alumno y decidió seguir su camino por la playa pasando a un lado de su compañero, sin embargo, al hacerlo, él le detuvo de antebrazo, jaloneándole inesperadamente hacia su cuerpo contra su pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!-grito la pelirroja con ardor y coraje buscando en segundos un punto para golpearle.

-Jugar un rato contigo, enseñame tu bonito rostro Marin, quizás sea igual de lindo que tu cuerpo. - comento con un gesto sádico el santo de Medusa mientras le acariciaba le borde de su mental. Quizas de aquella manera vengaria la humillación del discípulo de la Cobra, quien era su amiga.

-x-

Aioria, quien en aquel momento seguía con la mirada a su compañera, frunció los ojos al notar la presencia de un caballero a metros de Marín cuando se suponía nadie debía estar en aquel lugar y se puso de pie, alerta desde los riscos. No esperaba tal aparición de aquel caballero, sin embargo, al observarlos detenidamente vio a aquel santo acercarse a Marín de forma violenta y el ardor en sus venas comenzó a aparecer. No dudo y sin importarle las consecuencias, bajo hasta ellos en segundos como un león dispuesto a defender su hogar.

-x-

\- ¡Suéltame Argol o voy…! -gritó Marín sentenciante, dispuesta a pelear con su compañero.

\- ¡Suéltala ahora! -grito la voz de Aioria, para sorpresa de Marín, a espaldas de Argol. Ambos santos giraron su vista hacia el santo recién llegado, quien apretaba sus puños con rabia a pasos de ellos.

-Aioria…-suspiro la dama incrédula por aquella aparición tan repentina y en el momento justo.

\- ¡Vaya Aioria! -comentó con una sonrisa llena de diversión el plateado, soltando lentamente al Águila y enfrentando al santo. - ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso te interesa esta amazona?

-Aléjate de ella…-soltó entre dientes el santo de Leo mientras le miraba con fastidio, apresando sus puños con furia. Argol pudo sentir claramente el arder en el cosmos de Aioria. Sin duda estaba embravecido.

-Entiendo, es tu amante. -objetó cínico el de cabellos dorados. - ¡Sí que vuelas alto, Águila!

\- ¡Argol! -sentencio la pelirroja mientras avanzaba lejos de ambos, dispuesto a dejarles solos.

-Ya veo, los dejaré entonces, seguro al Patriarca le encantará tal noticia.

\- ¡Argol! - musito con rabia Marín. Quizás el Patriarca tomaría cartas contra ellos tras ese rumor.

\- ¡Argol! -grito Aioria interrumpiendo el avance de la Medusa. El otro ante la arrogancia en voz de Leo a diferencia de Marín, se detuvo y sonrió al escuchar su nombre en voz de Leo.

-Si te atreves a volver a hacerle daño a Marín,o acercate a ella, te haré pagarlo, te lo juro. - sentenció Aioria con la rabia en su mirada.

El santo de Medusa rio a carcajadas tras lo dicho y continuo su camino dejando a santo y amazona en completa soledad tras la sentencia y en completa soledad, fue entonces que la pelirroja se aproximó a su compañero con el semblante húmedo, enfrentandole.

-Aioria, ¿qué hacías aquí, porqué le dijiste eso, acaso no sabes en los problemas que esto traerá? - la amazona le tomo de los hombros y le agito ligeramente a Aioria, haciendo que sus bellas esmeraldas se reflejaran en su plateado metal.

Leo no supo dar explicación y aunque ardía en celos y coraje, no supo cómo reaccionar ante tantas cuestiones, así que mantuvo silencio para ella.

-Siempre tan impulsivo, Aioria de Leo. - suspiro resignada la pelirroja ante su mutismo y le acaricio los puños, para que se destensaran de la presión ante su ira. - No tienes remedio.

El santo suspiro hondo y con pesadez, accedió a calmarse un poco por ella. -No me gusta que nadie te lastime Marín, no quiero que nadie se te acerque con malas intenciones, ya bastante hemos pasado los dos en este sitio, solo quiero protegerte, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

La amazona percibió un escalofrió nervioso ante lo que podía leer entre líneas. ¿Acaso Aioria tenía el mismo sentimiento que ella por él?, se preguntó.

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Leo con la mirada baja y viendo las manos de ella sobre las suyas, con vendajes acariciándolas con suma ternura.

\- ¿Por qué quieres protegerme cuando puedo hacerlo sola? -objeto ella con dulzura y alzo una de sus manos, para tomarle las mejillas con suavidad, haciendo que el santo se tensara con ello y le viera con la mirada brillante a pesar de la máscara. No necesitaba decirlo, Marín veía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas en aquella mirada felina del santo.

\- Aioria no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero si algo te sucediera por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría, así que, si quieres hacerme un favor, cuida de ti antes que de mi y confía en mí. Sobrevivamos juntos a este lugar y solo quizás así…tu y yo…

La amazona guardo silencio, había hablado de más, pero no fue necesario decir con palabras lo que la mirada cómplice de ambos a pesar del metal de la máscara, demostraba. Los dos se anhelaban como se anhela el aire en cada respiración.

-Entiendo…-objeto el rubio con pesadez. -Me voy ahora, pero por favor, _cuídate, confió en ti._

La amazona le sonrió y vio a Aioria darse la vuelta, de regreso a su Templo. Marín suspiro con el semblante húmedo. Y quizás sí, si el destino les favorecía, quizás algún día ambos estarían juntos.

Y para su suerte, así sucedió tras muchos años de dolor. Leo tras el Hades por fin pudo confesarle aquel cariño que ambos se mantenían a través de los años y unir sus vidas a voluntad.

Hasta esos días…

-x-

Aioria tras recordar aquella anécdota y ya con sus alimentos a cuestas, volvió hacia donde estaban sus cosas de la playa, dejando ahí aquellos platos de comida. Y al ver a Marín juguetear divertida en las aguas, no dudo en adentrarse con ella a jugar, olvidándose de su hambre.

La amazona quien se acicalaba el cuerpo por el agua de mar a espaldas de la arena, inesperadamente sintió unos fornidos brazos abrazándole la cintura por detrás y unos labios gruesos besarle el hombro en repetidas ocasiones, atrayendo toda su atención.

\- ¡Oh!, creí que tenías hambre, Aioria. - suspiro la amazona, sonriendo ante lo bello que se sentía el abrazo del santo a su espalda.

El santo sonrió y la hizo girar, haciendo que ella posara sus delgados brazos sobre su cuello y bailara con él al ritmo de las olas.

-Prefiero estar contigo antes que alimentarme. -contesto el santo haciéndole reír y de inmediato busco sus labios, mordisqueando uno de ellos suavemente con sus dientes y jalándolo hacia sí, esbozando un gesto que le pareció demasiado travieso al Águila.

\- ¡Aioria! - grito la amazona apenada ante aquel beso erótico a pesar de no tener a casi nadie a su alrededor. -Vamos a comer, no quiero que mueras de hambre por mí.

El santo le asintió y se dio la vuelta para montarla en su espalda. -Vamos, sube.

Ella al principio se negó, pero al conocer los limites de necedad del santo, accedió y apoyo sus brazos en sus hombros mientras él le cargaba de las rodillas hacia la orilla de la playa, como si de una pequeña niña se tratará.

Y tras llevarla hasta donde reposaba su comida y ropas, ambos se sentaron en la arena y comenzaron a degustar aquellos platillos y bebidas traídos por Leo, dándose de comer el uno al otro de sus platos en lo que parecían días inolvidables.

-x-

Y tras pasar una larga tarde juntos, ambos guerreros volvieron a aquella habitación de hotel donde se hospedaban, cercana a la playa, cayendo rendidos ante el cansancio de aquella tarde en la playa, durmiendo hasta que la madrugada les alcanzo.

-x-

La noche les había atrapado estampando preciosas estrellas al cielo cubriendo de luz negra todo alrededor, logrando de cada lugar un ambiente acogedor y propicio para el escape de almas amantes.

Marín y Aioria quienes reposaban sobre la cama de aquella habitación oscura, percibiendo la brisa suave colarse por el balcón meciendo las cortinas con vista a la playa, se dejaron confortar por todo lo que ese instante les regalaba. Todo era silencio y quietud en aquel momento al vaivén de sus respiraciones.

Aioria, inquieto como era, abrió los ojos en plena madrugada ante sus movimientos al dormir, observando el alrededor de su habitación completamente coloreado de azul suave por la luz de la luna y las sombras del lugar. Por el balcón abierto hacia la playa, pudo divisar la luz de las estrellas y el resonar cautivo de las olas de mar y suspiro ante la calma que tenía en aquel momento. Era un lugar perfecto para amar.

Luego entonces, se giró a un lado de su amplia cama y vio la silueta pelirroja de su compañera dandole la espalda, quien aún vestía únicamente su traje de baño, recostada de lado dejándole ver las curvilíneas formas de su cuerpo como si de un sendero de montañas se tratará.

Travieso, se abrazo a su espalda con firmeza, dejándole sentir su avivada silueta a través de sus delgadas prendas y comenzó a buscar con su nariz, aquel oído tapado entre rizos rojizos para besarlo. El perfume delicado de ella a naranjo, le erizo la piel, penetrando hondamente por sus pulmones. Ella era calma y deseo en fragancia.

Marín comenzó a despertar lentamente al sentir aquellos besos en su oído, suaves y largos y suspiro ante lo electrizante que era aquella sensación, elevándole la energía hacia su excitación.

 _-Marín, te deseo tanto…-_ susurro el caballero de Leo en su oído al verle despierta y con un gesto felino, mordisqueo el filo de su oreja suavemente. _–Mi Marín._

Ligeramente estática sobre la cama, ella giro para enfrentar al santo y con la respiración pesada sobre su figura, él rozo sus labios con sus dedos, tan suaves y suyos, incitándole al deseo. Le estaba provocando a la locura.

Ella le devolvió un par de besos ligeramente adormilada en sus dedos y mordisqueo suavemente su índice, jugueteando con él en su boca en un gesto casi erótico de provocación.

Aioria sonrió bravío, pues sus ardientes deseos comenzaban a causar furor en su cuerpo y más ante aquella afirmación de deseo.

 _-Bésame…-_ ordeno Marín sujetando su cuello a sintonía. El obedeció con vehemencia suspirante y brillante. Aquella noche ambos irían aún más allá que de donde sus deseos y locura les guiaran.

Aioria ya no dudo más y en segundos, poso toda su figura sobre ella como cazador dominante, buscándole los labios con ansiedad, esos que sabían tan dulces como miel a su boca mientras sus nervios comenzaban a ponerle sumamente sensible el cuerpo. Cada beso deslumbraba en su piel, encendiéndole la luz de su corazón, haciendole desear quedarse así para siempre.

Y mientras el santo como hambriento felino se adentraba a sus labios, sus manos traviesas se hicieron espacio entre los tirantes del traje de baño de la japonesa, deslizándose por sus hombros y piernas, buscándole descubrir suavemente la piel y provocar su toque en sus caricias de oro.

La ropa de Marín cayó al borde de la cama ante la hoguera de fuego de pasión de Leo, dejando su fina silueta completamente a merced del santo, de toque castigador. Y consecuente, el santo se deshizo de las propias, pues su universo de excitación estaba al límite del furor.

Aioria de mirada ligeramente apagada ante su excitación, beso una última vez los húmedos labios del Águila y descendió por su cuello, clavículas y pecho, situándose en uno de ellos, desnudo y atrapándolo entre su boca mientras su mano libre le acunaba el otro, estimulándola a placer. Su lengua entonces comenzó a juguetear en movimientos suaves y circulantes con aquella zona sensible en su pecho, logrando tímidos gemidos de la amazona ante la alteración electrizante de sus nervios, pues la pasión comenzaba a incrementarse en su cuerpo.

Luego entonces, Leo descendió su mano libre por el marcado vientre de la dama y se hizo espacio entre sus níveos muslos, adentrando sus dedos curiosos en la oculta intimidad de ella. Necesitaba enloquecerla de amor y descubrir cada línea de su intimidad, tan rendida a sí.

Al hacerlo, pudo notar la humedad en ella y con todo lo que había aprendido del amor a su lado, atrapo aquel centro de placer en su intimidad entre sus dedos, removiéndolo con suavidad entre ellos, pues sabían bien que aquella caricia le provocaba el delirio a la amazona hasta el punto de hacerle morir.

Marín gimió sin poder contenerse de encanto, aún más alto cuando uno de los dedos del santo se afilo en el umbral de su intimidad y penetro sin pudor y a profundidad su vientre, lográndole arquear al removerse oscilatoriamente en su interior, tan reclamante.

Aioria la observo desde su pecho, viendo aquel rostro de ojos rasgados y azulados, enloquecido de placer y sonrió complacido. No había nada que le excitara más que ver a su amada, disfrutando de sus caricias y pronunciando su nombre en un susurro con la voz entrecortada.

La amazona le busco el cuello al sentir morir de placer y e invito a esos mechones rubios alborotados a volver a sus labios. Aioria no le negó, se dejó guiar de sus manos y beso apasionadamente su boca como si el mañana no existiera, sin dejar de prodigar aquellas caricias enloquecedoras en la intimidad de ella.

Marín ante tanto dominio enloquecido del león, supo que era tiempo de su actuar y en segundos, le empujo contra la cama en un movimiento casi violento que incluso le sorprendió al felino, dejándole completamente quieto.

La bella pelirroja se reincorporo sobre la silueta encendida de su amado, avanzando con sus rodillas hasta su cintura y le sonrió con cierta travesura cómplice. Marín se acostó sobre el pecho del santo a desnudez, sintiendo el rozar de su sexo vivado contra el suyo y beso su cuello, escuchándolo esgrimir suspiros largos mientras apagaba su mirada llenandose de deleite y vago entre su pecho, besando aquellos pectorales que acunaban su firme corazón, ese mismo que siempre le había pertenecido. El león estaba rendido a su pasión.

Marín se incorporó sobre la silueta del Leo tras besarle y alcanzo aquella avivada parte del santo con una de sus manos, lo miro desde arriba con ligero sonrojo ante la mirada descara del santo sobre sus formas y apoyo una de sus manos sobre el corazón del santo, buscando el acomodo perfecto para su unión. Lo llevaría a la locura con su silueta y amor.

Y por fin cuando se sintió lista, acomodo la virilidad del santo dentro de sí lentamente, percibiendo la presión en su interior al descender en ella, ligeramente dolorosa ante la profundidad del acople. Por fin se sentian la piel a plenitud.

Aioria tomo deliberadamente las caderas de la amazona y las descendió a su silueta con fuerza para apegarla lo más posible a si, gruñendo ante el deleite que percibir la calidez, estrechez y humedad en el interior de la pelirroja le provocaba. Solo ella podía hacerle caer rendido a sus deseos.

El santo completamente sometido a la lujuria, ejerció aún más presión sanguínea a su virilidad, ensanchándola en el interior de la amazona e hizo clamar ligeramente a la dama, observando aquel gesto plisado de sus ojos ante el placer que eso le provocaba.

Marín en medio de su acople, observo con la mirada brillante a Aioria y supo cómplice que ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, al mismo ritmo de sus respiraciones y latidos. Luego entonces, ella se alzó al ritmo que las manos en sus caderas de Aioria le marcaban, suaves y lentas en aquellos segundos, logrando largos suspiros y jadeos casi imperceptibles por la habitación. En aquel momento las estrellas fuera de la habitación, parecieron adentrarse a la habitación traviesas y cubrirles de cosquillas nerviosas que les hacían temblar a cada vaiven de sus figuras, elevándoles la temperatura.

Luego entonces, cuando el deseo les encumbró aquella sensación cosquilleante de sus cuerpos, ambos comenzaron apresurar sus embestidas, esgrimiendo en jadeos cínicos cuanto placer podían sentir ambos amantes en aquella perfecta unión. Por qué así eran, perfectos el uno para el otro.

Sus cuerpos sintonizados comenzaron a cubrirse de una ligera capa de sudor dorado, y pronto la adrenalina les hizo removerse cada vez más apasionados, hasta que sus cuerpos completamente tensos, sintieron pronto desfallecer ante tanto placer. Un intenso cosquilleo percibió Aioria al filo de su espina dorsal y con el cuerpo completamente ardoroso de pasión, dejo que su esencia de aliviará en el interior del cálido vientre de Marín mientras ella, le llenaba de humedad la piel, completamente complacida ante su caricia.

Marín cayó exhausta a sobre el corazón del santo y acaricio su pecho, escuchando el bombeo agitado de su respiración y temblando ligeramente ante tanta intensidad del encaje. Leo tras largos minutos entre suspiros aliviantes, acaricio el cabello de Marín reposante sobre pecho y murmuro.

 _-Te amo, Marín._

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la dama. Y no era que ningún de los dos las hubiese pronunciado anteriormente, pero en aquel momento se sentían perfectas y conmovedoras como ningunas otras.

La amazona sonrió ante lo bello que resonaba su nombre en la melosa voz del santo y le busco en su unión.

El águila a pesar del cansancio, se alzó apoyada con sus manos para verle el rostro a su amado, ahí apoyada sobre su pecho y vio las hermosas orbes esmeraldas de Leo, viéndole con ternura. Era extraño, pero sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo acuoso, como si las ganas de llorar le invadieran. Ella era completamente feliz. Y es que, sin duda, aquel instante era uno de los más bellos de su corta vida tras tanto pasado lleno de dolor.

-Y yo a ti, como no te imaginas, Aioria.

El santo le regalo un último beso, y le ayudo a acomodarse a su lado, apoyándole de su cintura y echándola un lado mientras su silueta desnuda le hacía espacio a ella para cobijarla con toda su figura, entrelazando sus piernas contra las suyas. Ahí sobre sus brazos, no le dejaría escapatoria, esa avecilla no volaria jamás del dominio del feroz león. Luego entonces, cuando ella encontró el hueco perfecto en sus brazos, lo escucho ronronear:

-No voy a soltarte nunca Marín, no voy a dejarte ir jamás, ya no… esta vez, aunque me convierta en polvo, mi alma siempre estará contigo.

-Aioria…yo...Te amo.

Y así sería, por el fin de los tiempos, pues cuando dos corazones están destinados a ser, ningún dolor cuando grande sea, puede sepárarles. Por fin el destino les hacia justicia, juntos.

 _ **Continuará:**_

(Aioros termina de leer y no puede hablar mientras Shura le toma del hombro). - Creció muy rápido, ¿cierto?, ademas que se nota que son los favoritos de la autora, hubo mucho fuego por todos lados.

(Aioros suspira y sonríe amable)-Supongo que si Shura, mi hermano ya es un hombre, creo que necesitare terapia para poder superar lo que acabo de leer.

(Milo habla desde los barandales de su celda junto a Kanon, DeathMask, Milo y la autora)- ¡Ese es mi amigo "el león", todo un Simba dominante, me enorgullece, hasta parece de Escorpio, seguro hizo caso a mis consejos y mira que con esa hermosa amazona era obvio que sucediera!

\- (Aioria entra a la habitación y avienta un paquete de cigarros en la cara al bicho para callarlo): ¡Milo…cállate!

(DeathMask se acerca desesperado a Milo y le roba sus cigarros al distraerse, apegándose a los barandales)- ¡Maldición!, ya déjenme salir, me voy a volver loco aquí con estos aquí, además son muy ruidosos, siempre están murmurando y huelen raro. ¡Les pagare si me sacan!

(Todos los de afuera le gritan). - ¡No!

(Dite sonríe divertido desde fuera). -Fue tu culpa, claramente te dijeron que no causaras alboroto, y mírate ahí dentro.

(Dohko se acerca con el torso destapado a pesar de la lluvia de nuevo a saludar)-Hola lectores, muchas gracias por leernos, dejamos aquí el orden final de los demás capítulos: Mu, Aphrodite, Dohko, Camus y Aioros. ¡Sean felices jóvenes y si les da calor esta primavera, ya saben, despéjense y ropas de su armadura en cualquier ocasión, dennos amor por favor, adiós!


	9. Chapter 9 Mu x OC

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Aries**_

 _ **Mu X OC**_

Una bella joven de cabellos rojizos y largos comenzó a apresurar sus pasos en aquellas calles empedradas de Rodorio ante el sigilo de un par de hombres ebrios y gordos que habían visto su pequeño monedero en sus manos repleto de monedas al comprar un par de manzanas en una tienda y que lo querían suyo para comprar un poco de alcohol,mismo que ya les tenia lo suficientemente embrutecidos.

La ansiedad comenzó a correr en la espalda de aquella joven, cuando al girar la vista ocasionalmente a su dorso percibió a ese par de hombres siguiéndole los pasos aún mas de cerca, dispuestos a alcanzarle y ella sin más opción ante esa contrariedad, empezó a correr hacia su propia cabaña que compartía con sus hermanitos algunas calles adelante.

La joven escucho los zapatos de aquellos hombres acercándose a ella y en instantes giro rápidamente hacia una calle, sin darse cuenta que esta era callejón y estaba cercada por una muralla de piedras. La joven se había alejado lo suficiente del murmullo de la gente como para pedir ayuda y la soledad solo le abrumaba, por lo que la adrenalina le comprimio el corazón. La bella doncella se apreso su bolsa con manzanas al pecho y dejo caer al suelo su bolsa con monedas ante el par de hombres.

\- ¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! - suspiro ella totalmente asustada ante el par de borrachos que ya le habían acorralado.

-Mira Filis, lo que tenemos aquí…-comentaba uno de los hombres, acercándose lentamente a la joven mientras el otro tomaba el bolsillo en el suelo con el dinero. En instantes, uno de los hombres sujeto con fuerza la mano de la joven e hizo que ella soltara sus manzanas ante la presión ejercida en ella, rozándole con uno de sus gordos dedos, la mejilla. - Mira esta dulce niña, es tan bella.

La joven ante tal acción dibujo un gesto de asco y susto y en segundos fue sujetada de la cintura por ese mismo hombre, acorralándola contra la muralla.

\- ¡Suélteme, por favor! - gritó la doncella forcejando con el hombre que le sujetaba con cinismo la silueta.

-No dulzura, hasta que la pasemos bien un momento.-sentenció el hombre lascivo.

\- ¡Suéltenla! - grito la voz de un pequeño niño al filo del callejón haciendo que aquellos ladrones giraran su vista hacia él. Como broma, un pequeño niño pelirrojo les observo con furia a sus espaldas y poso sus manos en su frente en una especie de oración, dispuesto a atacarles.

\- ¡Largo de aquí, mocoso! -grito uno de los hombres, aunque sin esperarlo, comenzó a flotar hacia los altos aires, esbozando un gesto de pánico bajando en segundos su estado de ebriedad. El otro que sujetaba a la joven contra la pared, la soltó con violencia y se aproximó hacia el pequeño santo de Aries dispuesto a atacarle, quien sin dudarlo, con su telequinesis lo azoto contra la pared, dejándole inconsciente, mientras el otro volaba lejos de aquel lugar como si de un globo se tratará.

La joven suspiro dejándose caer al suelo aliviada tras verse libre de aquellos ladrones y sin dudarlo, Kiki se aproximo a la doncella sosteniéndole en los hombros para que no se desvaneciera.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si…-objeto la dama amable ante el singular pequeño de lunares. - No sé cómo hiciste eso, pero te lo agradezco.

\- ¡Kiki! - a espaldas de ellos, una suave voz se dejó resonar y una sombra cubrió a lemuriano y doncella.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - pregunto Mu descendiendo hasta el suelo donde yacía la dama y alumno. La pelirroja alzo su mirada ante aquella pregunta y se topó con los más hermosos ojos verdes que hubiese visto jamás. Un bello hombre de cara fina, mirada dulce y cabellos lilas le dio su mano y la ayudo a reincorporarse. Ella poco pudo hablar ante tanta belleza y candor de aquel hombre, por lo que solo asintió apenada.

Mu se enfrento unos segundos a los ojos azulados de la joven y con ternura, le esbozo una sonrisa amable.

-Lo siento maestro, pero vi a esos hombres seguirla y quise ayudarla. - atendió Kiki con preocupación a su lado, ante un probable regaño de su maestro.

-Está bien Kiki, ahora entiendo por qué desapareciste de repente.

El niño pelirrojo tomo el bolsillo con monedas en el suelo así como el bolso con manzanas y se lo devolvió a la joven. - Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerles su amabilidad.

-No se preocupe, no ha sido nada. La acompañaremos hasta su casa, así llegará segura hoy. - comento Mu regalándole una mirada cómplice a su discípulo.-Parece que no ha sido un día fácil para usted.

Ella le asintio y esbozo un suave gracias tras lo dicho, sujetándose momentáneamente del brazo de aquel cándido hombre. Aquellos santos parecían una adorable bendición ante esa desgraciada eventualidad.

-Vamos Kiki…

El santo seguido de su discípulo, comenzó a avanzar lejos del callejón, acompañados de aquella joven hasta las calles contiguas, esas donde pasos adelante se encontraba la pequeña cabaña de aquella dama.

-Es aquí…-señalo la hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios hacia los dos santos. - Aquí vivo.

Kiki y Mu se detuvieron al instante al escucharla, frente a una desgastada puerta de madera y choza sencilla. - ¿Quieren pasar? - objeto ella en un gesto de reciprocidad ante la amabilidad de aquel hombre y niño.

-Se lo agradecemos, pero ya nos hemos retrasado hoy, ¿cierto Kiki? - comento Mu hacia el pequeño niño a su lado, quien le asintió desganado. - Debemos volver al Santuario ahora.

-No puede ser, ¿ustedes son caballeros de Atena? - pregunto asombrada la dama, pues era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de conocer frente a frente a un santo de aquella fortaleza junto a su pueblo. Ellos asintieron sin emoción aparente y dibujaron una bella sonrisa en la pelirroja.

-Siendo así, y como no tengo con que agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, tomen. - en instantes, la jovencita saco un par de manzanas de aquella bolsa que portaba y se las entregó a ambos santos.

-¡Gracias! - clamó Kiki viendo la fruta con anhelo, pues se veía sumamente jugosa y le revolvía la saliva en su boca, sin embargo, su maestro se la quito sin pensarlo y la tomo entre sus manos, pues aún no era la hora de los alimentos.

-Gracias señorita, hasta pronto. - sentenció Mu hacia la joven con una bella sonrisa cálida ante la generosidad y empezó a avanzar por las calles rumbo al Santuario seguido del pequeño Kiki.

Era tiempo de continuar.

-x-

Una vez en su Templo, Mu se acerco al privado de su cocina y tomo de su alacena, dos platos hondos para servir un poco de avena a él y a su discípulo, invitándole a sentarse en la mesa pues era hora de almorzar. Kiki entonces, inquieto en la mesa, tomó la manzana antes regalada por la jovencita que habia salvado en la mañana y comenzó a rodarla mientras su maestro servía un poco de té para ambos.

-Deja de jugar con la comida, Kiki. - ordeno Mu al ver al pequeño santo con el mentón pegado al filo de la mesa, soñando despierto mientras veía la manzana rodar. -Si quieres comerte la manzana, puedes hacerlo, solo lavala.

Sin embargo, ante lo dicho, Kiki no le prestó mucha atención y continúo jugueteando con ella. Era claro que el hambre no era lo que tenia tan entretenido a Kiki,si no otras divagaciones.

Intrigado por los pensamientos de su alumno, Mu tras servir el té, se sentó en la mesa con su alumno y le habló con una suave sonrisa. - ¿En qué piensas, Kiki?

-Maestro… ¿usted sabe que significaba en Grecia hace miles de años que una persona le regalará una manzana a otra? - el lemuriano alzo sus cejas lunares sin entender a que iba todo eso dicho por su alumno. -El señor Aioria un día hablo de ello y dijo que para proponerle matrimonio a una persona bastaba con darle una manzana roja a otra justo como esta. - el menor suspiro y le miro directamente. - ¿Acaso...usted se va a casar maestro con aquella joven del pueblo?

El lemuriano se sonrojo ante lo dicho y descendió su mirada fija en su plato de avena al frente. - Eso no...no es así Kiki. - el santo aspiro aire con fuerza y volvió a enfrentar al curioso niño. -Esa joven nos dio esta manzana en agradecimiento solamente, así que no divagues en cosas sin sentido.

-Pero maestro, si que tiene sentido, el señor Aioria le da manzanas continuamente a Marín porque la quiere, ¿ellos se casarán? - rebatió curioso Kiki, quien siempre tenía curiosidad en temas del amor pues apenas despertaban en su pequeño corazoncito emociones totalmente nuevas para él, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con aquella niña de nombre Helen en el pueblo.-¿Un santo puede casarse, a usted le gustaría casarse?

Mu poso un gesto más serio y sorbio de su té con languidez buscando en su mente las palabras exactas para debatir con su discípulo.-Bueno Kiki, no es común que algún santo se case, ya que según las doctrinas antiguas, su vida debe estar enfocada por completo hacia el amor de Athena, sin embargo, los amores sinceros y destinados no están prohibidos por la diosa, por lo que Aioria puede mantener su relación con Águila a discreción y conjuntamente…en mi caso, no he conocido alguien que remueva de esa manera tan profunda mis sentimientos como en el caso del santo de Leo por el Águila. Hay personas afortunadas en sus destinos, como ellos quienes se mantienen unidos por un amor profundo, aunque no necesariamente se casan.

-Entiendo…-suspiro Kiki y sin prestar más atención al tema, enfoco su atención a su plato de avena, introduciendo en su boca una cucharada grande de ella. Sin embargo, Mu se quedó pensativo en el tema mientras veía a su alumno comer alegre.

Él nunca había pensado en el amor, ni si quiera le había prestado atención, sin embargo, en ocasiones si se preguntaba ¿qué se sentiría tener alguien incondicional como Marín con Aioria o viceversa? Mu suspiro, quizás algunos como ellos no estaban destinados a sentir aquel bello regalo del cielo llamado amor.

-x

Los meses pasaron sin nada más aparente y nuevo por contar tras aquella anécdota en el Santuario hasta que un día, Kiki enfermo de fiebre gravemente, pues ante la visita de Shiryu y los demás santos de bronce al Santuario, Kiki había jugado con ellos bajo la lluvia y el gélido frio del otoño, por lo que ahora él permanecía el interior de su habitación en completo reposo, enfermo, con una toalla en su frente sudorosa y dormido en su mundo de ensueño.

Preocupado, Mu se había quedado a su lado cuidandolo en una silla junto a la sencilla cama de su privado, vigilándolo sus movimientos en cada respiración. Fue entonces que Aldebarán, su gran amigo llegó a su Templo y le hablo de un remedio de manzanas cocidas con miel que aprendió en Brasil para curar la fiebre además de los analgésicos recetados en la Fuente de Athena para que el pelirrojo mejorara y decidido a que su alumno se recuperará lo más pronto posible, Mu decidió hacerlo. Sin embargo, al no tener aquel fruto en su casa, salió en su búsqueda hacia Rodorio mientras Aldebarán se quedaba al cuidado del enfermo niño.

-x-

Mu se hizo camino hasta Rodorio y pronto llego hasta un pequeño puesto de manzanas y diversos frutos de rico sabor. Y cuando se dispuso a tomar algunos para llevarlos consigo, justo al posar su mano en una de ellas, una delicada mano accidentalmente se poso sobre la suya. Mu se tensó al instante y al enfrentarse con la persona que le había sujetado, la sorpresa le abrumó.

-Lo siento…-esbozo una bella pelirroja, que sonrió al encontrarse con el rostro de Mu.

-Eres tú…-soltó ella con sorpresa. - El caballero del Santuario.

-Si así es. -el lemuriano esbozo una linda sonrisa hacia la dama. -Usted es la joven con la que mi alumno se encontró el otro día, hace un par de meses. Siento la descortesía, olvide preguntarle su nombre.

-Lía, mi nombre es Lía…-contesto la pelirroja sonrojada. - ¿Y usted es…?

-Mi nombre es Mu. -contestó aquel caballero de nívea piel, observando fijamente aquellos ojos azulados de la joven, que por primera vez y extrañamente le ponían nervioso.

Tras aquella sencilla conversación, el lemuriano compró aquellas manzanas necesarias para su remedio al igual que la pelirroja y ambos comenzaron a caminar, deteniéndose pasos adelante frente a la perpendicular de los senderos empedrados que daban hacia sus distintos destinos.

-Bueno Mu, me dio gusto verte otra vez…-murmuro la dama, suspirante y con la mirada baja.

-A mí también señorita, quisiera acompañarla hasta su cabaña nuevamente, pero debo volver a mi Templo, por mi alumno, está enfermo y lo he dejado a cargo con volver pronto.

-Bueno,siendo si...-objeto ella golpeando ligeramente sus manos contra sus piernas en un gesto de nerviosismo. - Es hora de su alumno se recuperé pronto. Hasta pronto.

El lemuriano asintió y vio a la dama girarse, dejando ver su delgada silueta apegada a su sencillo vestido floral, mismo que le removió un electrizante nerviosismo en su interior, que le hizo hablar impulsivamente una vez más.

-Señorita Lía…-objeto Mu en un murmullo. La joven se detuvo sin pensarlo al escucharlo y giro hacia el santo. - _¿Podemos... conversar en otra ocasión?_

Al escuchar la propuesta, la bella doncella sonrió y le asintió animosamente, corriendo hacia él para quedar unos centímetros cerca de sí. - ¡Claro!, cuando así lo desee, usted sabe dónde vivo.

Sin prevenirlo y en un gesto de despedida, la joven asesto un beso fugaz en la mejilla del santo y salió corriendo hacia su sendero al frente del santo, dejándole completamente sorprendido.

Y aunque Mu no quiso prestarle atención a aquel gesto, su corazón ardiente comenzó a removerse ansioso ante ello, iluminando sus mejillas y dejando en su piel una cosquilleante sensación.

Sin más por hacer, Mu volvió hacia su Templo y en su camino pensó en cómo sus absurdas emociones le habían hecho pedirle aquella conversación en "otra ocasión" con la joven. ¿Por qué había nacido aquel nerviosismo ansioso en si tan descontrolado y súbito con aquel beso?, se pregunto. Era extraño, pero le hacía sonreír de tan solo pensar en ello y aún más en volver a verle con su consentimiento. Quizás el destino le tenía una sorpresa al ritmo del viento para su corazón.

-x-

Mu aquel día preparo aquel remedio de manzanas cocidas en miel sugerencia de Tauro y se lo dio a su pequeño alumno que en cuestión de horas, volvió a su siempre enérgica presencia por todo el Templo.

La rutina asedio en los días posteriores, sin embargo, Mu de vez en cuando se daba escapes momentáneos en sus pensamientos para pensar en aquella jovencita de Rodorio mientras impartia sus técnicas a su pequeño alumno, llenándose de una vitalidad y energía tras sonreír al aire pues esa jovencita había provocado la fantasía en él. Fue entonces que, para su suerte, su bella diosa le pidió su consentimiento para llevarse a su pequeño alumno consigo a Tokio un par de días mientras ella atendía asuntos sobre la Fundación de su abuelo y él ante la petición, no pudo negarse quedando con momentaneos tiempos libres.

Y con aquella libertad momentánea e inquietud en sus pensamientos, Mu decidió hacer camino hacia Rodorio para tener aquella conversación pendiente con aquella pelirroja que robaba constantemente sus suspiros.

Se poso nervioso sobre la puerta de madera que recordaba en sus memorias de meses atrás y toco con sus largos dedos, esperando volver a verla tras aquel beso en su mejilla.

Tras largos momentos de incertidumbre, la bella pelirroja abrió el porton y con sorpresa, se enfrento con la sonrisa del pálido santo, invitándole a pasar hacia el interior de su casa. En aquel lugar un par de niños, hermanos de ella, se apilaron sobre de él curiosos por su presencia y le invitaron a sentarse junto a ellos mientras le abordaban con un sin fin de preguntas respecto a su aspecto y ropas. Luego entonces, cuando ella mando a sus hermanos a estudiar un par de libros antiguos, Mu bebió una taza de té que ella le preparo en una sencilla mesilla y comenzó a conversar sobre todos aquellos temas que para ambos resultaban interesantes, asi hasta que la noche les atrapo.

Y cuando la luz del cielo se consumió, trayendo el cósmico cielo para ellos, Mu volvió a su Templo despidiéndose de sus pequeños "fanáticos" hermanos de la pelirroja al filo de la puerta con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, pues así lo solicitaban los pequeños y él sin mucho por hacer los dias siguientes, decidió aceptarlo.

Pronto aquellas visitas se hicieron mas frecuentes y con el paso incipiente del tiempo, la relación entre el lemuriano y doncella se hizo más estrecha, haciendo que ambos mantuvieran largas miradas entre ellos sin necesidad de hablar y suspiraciones pesadas al despedirse, incluso después de que Kiki volviera al Santuario.

-x-

Pronto el cumpleaños de ella se acercó y Mu ante el cercano lazo de amistad con ella, decidió darle un "momento" único que pudiera quedar en su memoria como regalo, uno digno de olvidar y que le causará gran alegría sin ser necesariamente material, pues para Mu las experiencias eran mucho mejor que los objetos. Y con ello en mente, decidido resolvió: "La llevaría a ver las estrellas".

La fecha llegó y el ariano tras dejar a Kiki en compañía de Aldebarán y preparar un par de cosas para aquella aventura en una sencilla mochila, fue a buscar a aquella joven hasta su cabaña y la invito a seguirle pues una sorpresa le aseguraba en su compañía motivada por su cumpleaños. Y ella al ver a sus hermanos dormidos y ante la cálida petición de su amigo, decidió complacerle.

-x-

Mu se aventuró con ella hacia un sendero en el Santuario, ese mismo que solo conocían solo los mas aventurados y que él había descubierto por sus memorias de pequeño, esas mismas en donde Shion le había llevado hasta ahí con el fin de contemplar a perfección las mas bellas estrellas en el firmamento.

Y una vez que avanzo de su brazo por los senderos más secretos, Mu por fin llego hasta una amplia ladera donde la espesa hierba larga dificultaba cada paso, sin embargo, era el mejor lugar para ver el firmamento oscuro, pues ningún árbol a la redonda dificultaba la visibilidad del lugar.

Mu se hizo camino entre la hierba y tras algunos pasos en medio de esta, saco de su mochila un mantel para que ambos se sentaran ahí en medio del silencio y la nada. La joven guiada de la mano de Mu atravesó a cada paso la hierba y en su camino, observo a decenas de luciérnagas flotar con sus movimientos, formando una constelación de luz a su alrededor. La pelirroja sonrió ante lo mágico que era ver a esos insectos emitir luces a su alrededor en medio de la oscuridad pues era como estar entre cientos de estrellas y ser en momentos, parte de ellas.

La dama pronto llego con ayuda de Mu hacia aquel mantel colocado por él y le invito a sentarse a su lado. Luego entonces, ella dirigió su mirada al cielo a su frente y suspiro. Los mágicos colores negros y azulados combinados con las radiantes luces de gas a kilómetros de distancia lucían como pintura perfecta a sus ojos, irradiando como nunca antes aquella noche.

-Es hermoso este lugar…-comento ella con la mirada fija al cielo y sin prevenirlo y ante la intención de ponerse un poco mas cómoda, poso una de sus manos hacia el mantel bajo si, sin embargo, esta cayo de nueva cuenta sobre la de Mu,rozandole.

-Lo siento. -musito ella nerviosa por aquella dulce caricia bajo su mano y lentamente la quito, posandola a centímetros lejos de la de él. Mu bajo su mirada sonrojado ante aquel toque y comenzó a buscar en su mochila, aquel objeto preparado especialmente para la ocasión y regalo de su maestro cuando tan solo era un niño.

En sus delgados dedos, Mu sostuvo un peculiar objeto y lo puso al frente de la dama para atrapar su atención.

-Mira a través de este telescopio. - la mujer puso atención en el pequeño objeto de oro con lentes cóncavas y le ayudo a sujetarlo a la altura de su ojo izquierdo, sitio donde él estaba posicionado en aquel mantel.

\- ¡Todo se ve tan claro y precioso! -esbozo ella con emoción mientras veía a través del telescopio de oro.

Gentilmente y con aquella delicadeza característica del santo, le guio el telescopio hacia una dirección. - ¿Ves aquella estrella brillante?

-Si.

-Ahí puedes ver la constelación de Aries y un poco más al norte está la de Leo.

Ella sonrió en un gemido adorable ante lo bellas que se veian las estrellas a traves de aquel objeto. - ¿Es la tuya, cierto Mu, Aries es tu guía?

El asintió y continúo señalando hacia el cielo, ese mismo que era tan suyo pues lo conocia a perfección gracias a los conocimientos milenarios de su maestro, acercándose momentáneamente a su silueta y percibiendo su delicado aroma dulce emanado sin querer de sus cabellos. Tanta cercania para Mu, le revolvia sin explicación aparente, los nervios de su estómago.

-Gracias por explicarme el infinito Mu…-suspiro ella tras varios minutos de mirar al cielo con aquel binocular, devolviendole el objeto con delicadeza y observándole fijamente a los ojos. Un silencio profundo se hizo entre ambos, totalmente cómodo y solo interrumpido por aquel canto de las cigarras nocturnas.

- _Mu…-_ ella suspiro con la mirada baja y sonrió. -Hay…algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo.

El santo frunció sus ojos sin entender aquella repentina demanda. _-Me haces falta…quiero decir…No te puedo explicar la manera en que te extraño, pero lo hago, cada día, cada noche…te extraño y no sé por qué._ -el santo ilumino su mirada ante aquella confesión.

 _-Lía…_ -el santo sonrió totalmente sorprendido por aquella tierna confesión que a si mismo sobresaltaba su corazón. -Se que suena loco, esta no era la manera en que espere declararte mi amor, pero Mu, cuando estoy contigo no es necesario estar en un lugar como este, yo a tu lado… puedo ver las estrellas.

El santo comenzó a sudar de las manos, no era posible que aquella bella dama concibiera tantos dulces sentimientos por él, era una bendición ante sus ojos. Y con el enorme mutismo del santo hundido en sus ideas, la pelirroja bajo su rostro decepcionada, percibiendo el nudo formándose en su garganta.

 _-Lo siento Mu…_

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas, Lía? - murmuro Mu con dulzura y cálidamente busco sujetar sus mejillas entre sus manos, enfrentándole con una suave sonrisa. -Si hace feliz a mi corazón el escucharlo.

La joven permitió que le brillo acuoso de sus ojos deslumbrara al santo del parecer,él le correspondía.

-Lía…yo, siempre creí que alguien como yo no estaba destinado amar, incluso me convencí a mí mismo que no podría encontrar a alguien que me conmoviera de tal manera que me hiciera sentir vulnerable por dentro y sin pretenderlo… llegaste tú...y cambiaste ese pensamiento en mi.

\- ¿Es verdad? - la joven ya no pudo reprimir aquel sentimiento cálido y lleno de alegría en su pecho.

-Creelo...-murmuro Mu con una suave sonrisa y guiado por aquel mágico momento, la guio suavemente a sus delgados labios con el sosten de sus mejillas entre sus manos, posándolos sobre los suyos en delicados instantes.- Es asi.

En aquel momento, nada más importo, más que la electrizante sensación de sentir el cálido aliento del santo reposarse sobre sus labios para ella.

Y tras bailar una danza tímida en sus labios, la chispa de sus corazones comenzó a alborotar sus deseos de cercanía y pertenencia.

Atrapados en aquella caricia, Mu paso uno de sus fornidos brazos en la espalda de ella y bajo su cuidado, Lía descendió su figura hacia la hierba, recostándose en mantel bajo si mientras su cabello fuego se espacia a su alrededor. Mu le siguió en su aventuras y poso su figura a un costado de ella, mientras le acariciaba los flequillos pelirrojos sobre su frente.

Mu sonrió ante lo bella que ella lucia así acostada en la hierba, y conteniendo aquel deseo de sus labios de probar los suyos nuevamente, la analizo percibiendo las cosquillas de su aliento en cada respiración. Ella era tan hermosa, una bella criatura a su cuidado y amor, que le provocaba las más estremecedoras emociones tan nuevas para su calmado corazón y que le invitaban a descubrir lentamente el candor de su amor.

 _-Hazme el amor, por favor…_ -ella suspiro con ansiedad al tener de aquella manera a aquel hombre de finas facciones y mirada profunda. - Deseo sentirte, Mu, es mi más grande anhelo.

El santo se inquieto ante aquella petición percibiendo su rostro arder ante tal petición, pero la imagen de ella, tan delicada le hizo dudar.

\- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto el santo con su suave voz ante aquella ardorosa propuesta y ella, sin miedo, le asintió.

-Mu, no habrá hombre jamás en el mundo con el que quiera experimentar el amor por primera vez como lo quiero hacer contigo…yo…

-Entiendo…-interrumpió el santo y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba los flequillos nuevamente. -No te preocupes… _también será la mía._

Tras lo dicho, los labios de Mu tímidos descendieron hasta los de ella, posándose sobre si mientras sus preciosos ojos se mantenían cerrados asimilando sus respiraciones en una sola bajo el manto estelar. Sus almas bailarían al ritmo de las constelaciones.

Mu en aquel momento, se despojó de su sencilla camisa y en instantes percibió los delgados dedos de ella rodar por sus costillas y omoplatos color luna, estremeciéndole pues jamás un toque había sido tan dulce en su piel.

El lemuriano, guiado únicamente por su corazón, lentamente deslizo sus amplias manos por los muslos de la pelirroja y subió lentamente aquel sencillo vestido que le cubría, percibiendo una ligera tensión de ella ante aquel sorpresivo movimiento, aunque nunca le negó. El anhelante santo entonces comenzó a deslizarse de su boca hacia la cuna de su cuello y errante propinó delicados besos en el mapa de piel expuesto para si mientras comenzaba a liberarse a momentos de sus ropas restantes y las de ellas, esas mías que les impedían amarse a placer.

Mu la miro una última vez cuando la desnudez de su cuerpo y las hebras de su largo cabello lila le permitieron cubrir la de ella y suspirante, le confeso:

 _-Te quiero Lía…como no creí querer alguna vez._

 _-Mu…-la confesión la quebró. -Y yo a ti._

Tras confesarse, el lemuriano se enredó aquellos femeninos muslos a su cintura y comenzó a adentrarse a aquella cavidad húmeda contrastante con el fuego de su cuerpo y sin miramientos, gruño rendido con satisfacción que la estrechez de ella, enredándose en su virilidad le provocaba y misma que inherente, rasgaba aquel sello de pureza, arqueándole ligeramente de dolor.

El santo, gentilmente y ante el gesto de dolor, espero a que la dama se removiese sobre si hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al suyo, permitiéndole continuar con su labor y así, en segundos, el santo atendió a las fascinaciones de la dama. Pronto, él carnero con la aprobación de ella, comenzó a mecer su virilidad en su interior, percibiendo a la frágil silueta bajo si esbozar tímidos jadeos que, comparados con los suyos, eran los más suplicantes gruñidos, totalmente vibrantes y deleitantes ante esa nueva forma de amar. Mu cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la cosquilleante sensación en su piel, misma que nublaba cada pensamiento y le llenaba de temperatura la piel. Era como estar dentro de una nube de gas envuelto en la locura, justo como las estrellas a lo alto del firmamento, esas mismas que le acompañaban preciosas esa noche.

Mu como carnero bravío que era, apreso el muslo de ella en su figura y acorto aquella pequeña distancia entre ambos, galopando agitado en aquel curvilíneo cuerpo incitado por la electricidad en su cintura y provocando que los tímidos jadeos antes contenidos de la dama, se convirtiera en indómitos gemidos que podian clamar sin verguenza su soledad.

Mu pronto sintió una ligera tensión en su espalda y su esencia varonil, comenzó a descargarse en el candoroso vientre de la dama, quien permanecía sujeta a sus fornidos brazos ante tanta ansiedad. El bello abrazo de Mu la había llevado a volar en el cielo y tocar cada brillante estrella, iluminando su piel de constelaciones.

Cuando todo aquel cúmulo de emociones radiantes terminó, Mu apreso la delgada silueta de la pelirroja y la abrazo a su cuerpo mientras observaba el firmamento,cubriendo su desnudez con la suya y sus latidos con los suyos. Nunca el cielo le había parecido tan bello como aquella noche y Mu supo entonces, que los destinos dispuestos a encontrarse llegan en los tiempos más inesperados y perfectos, no es necesario ir a buscarlos ni anhelarlos, todo llega en sus tiempos perfectos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

(Lu habla). - Debo confesarlo, en un momento de mi vida, mi enamoramiento y top de favoritos con los caballeros comenzó con Shun,Seiya e Ikki, luego Mu (por eso me emocionaba este capítulo) y Aioria, aunque a este último lo respete por Marín, luego pase a los bad-boys con Milo y Kanon y hasta dioses como Julián, y que termine decidida por los buenos y solteros como Aioros.

(Milo suspira y le reprueba)- ¡Tú no tienes llenadera autora, todos te gustan, solo conmigo era mas que suficiente!

(Lu se niega) - ¡No es mi culpa, hay variedad de personajes y así no se puede, todos tienen algo en especial, sé que los lectores me entienden!, pero ahora soy enteramente fiel al arquero. ¡Además me lo dices tú, ósea Milongas, por dios! (Lu niega con la cabeza). - Lectorcitos, cuéntenme si así les ha sucedido a ustedes o si tiene un top de favoritos.

(Dohko retoma la conversación tras la celda). -Bueno que el carnero nos cuente, ¿le dará un hermano a Kiki, si o no?

(Mu tras la celda, le niega con sonrojo y alza las manos). - ¡Maestro, por favor…!

-¡Dohko!, no molestes a mi discípulo, ¿ó acaso quieres adentrarte con Milo y compañía del otro lado? (objeta Shion negándole a su amigo castaño).

-Patriarca, por favor, incluya al Maestro de Libra en aquella celda, ha provocado que las amazonas y fans se monten en mi Templo a todas horas para ver sus "exhibiciones". - (señala Shaka con molestia en su voz)

-No es mi culpa ser guapo tras 243 años…- (contesta el de Libra con alegría).

(Dite retoma el orden y habla a los lectores.)- Buenas noches damas y caballeros de donde nos lean, antes que nada, agradecemos sus comentarios y tiempo para leernos y advertimos que el siguiente capítulo será tan hermoso como yo mismo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

\- ¡Dite!, por ese comentario te vas a la celda junto a DeathMask y los demás! - (ordena Shion y al instante, Shaka y Mu lo llevan de los brazos, arrastrándolo hasta la celda.) -¡Nooo, por favor!

-¡Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10 Aphrodite x Oc

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro, contiene texto explícito.**_ _ **Talía es un Oc de mi fic Huracán, aunque se entiende perfecto si no lo has leído.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: Piscis**_

 _ **Aphrodite X OC**_

Talía tenía miedo. Ocasionalmente cuando abría su florería se preguntaba si aquella felicidad tan próspera en su vida era tan "real". Poseía salud y jovialidad como ninguna, un negocio con asiduos clientes debido a sus artes en la floricultura, pero sobretodo el calor de un amor correspondido a su lado, mismo que le había llenado de alegrías en sin fin de ocasiones.

Esa joven rubia, pensaba a menudo en que era tan plena que nada más podía pedir a la vida, sin embargo, constantemente temía que aquella felicidad en cada aspecto de su vida de un momento a otro flaqueara, por lo que rezaba con fervor cada noche a los dioses y agradecía a ellos por tantas bendiciones.

Y así día a día, completaba su rutina. Levantarse temprano, abrir su florería, desayunar rápidamente antes de que los clientes llegaran, atender a todos y cada uno con amabilidad hasta que, al filo de la tarde y justo al bajar la cortina de su negocio, su bello novio caballero buscara su abrazo y le esperara con los brazos abiertos después de horas largas de no verse.

Todo era pleno para esa chica, pero cuando el destino tiene eventos fortuitos por vivir, nada en el mundo puede evitarles. Y así lo supo Talía con una experiencia que puso a prueba su fervoroso amor.

A metros de si, un par de hermanas veían por el reflejo del vidrio de su ventana, a la joven florista colgada del cuello de su amado santo de elegantes ropas y pelo celeste mientras compartían un sincero beso. Ellas tenían la misma edad, misma complexión y quizás hasta aptitudes, sin embargo, sus vidas parecían muy diferentes a las de aquella joven y por lo mismo, envidiaban de mala manera las bendiciones de ella.

Una de ellas, de cabello oscuro, comentó a la otra de mechones anaranjados tras mirar a la ventana aquella escena romántica:

\- ¿Así que es esa la tonta que sale con un caballero del Santuario? -objeto una con desdén. -He oído rumores sobre ella, es una maldita zorra.

La otra sonrió bromista mientras veía al santo y florista por el ventanal. –Si, la muy maldita se siente en sueños, es una gran tonta, la odio.- el rencor arrastraba su voz,

La otra joven sonrió fascinada hacia la ventana y le contesto a su hermana. -Entonces démosle una lección, gente como ella, debe aprender cómo es la vida realmente.

-De acuerdo.

-x-

La joven florista por su parte, comenzaba a despedirse de su amado como lo hacia cada tarde, pues a luz de la noche anunciaba la noche y un nuevo día por venir.

-Matti…-soltó ella con dulzura mientras apegaba su mejilla al santo de Piscis en su abrazo. La joven sonrió dulce pues en aquel gesto podia percibir la suavidad de las ropas elegantes del santo y su varonil perfume empañado en su pañoleta al cuello.

-Dime. -decía el santo meciéndola suavemente en su abrazo.

-Mañana será tu cumpleaños, ¿deseas que hagamos algo en particular?

El santo rio suavemente y se separó de ella ligeramente para verle el rostro. -Además de lo que tengo en mente…-el santo alzo su ceja en un gesto travieso que dibujo una sonrisa en ella. -Me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo, quizás ir a un restaurante de Atenas en la tarde, escuche de un sitio nuevo por voz de mis compañeros.

\- ¿Todo el día... podría ser después del medio día? -objeto ella con cierto recelo y miedo hacia el de Psicis. El santo le miro sin entender y frunció su ceño al instante.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mañana tengo flores que entregar hasta esa hora, no pude negarme, son importantes, así que después de esa hora, podemos estar el resto del día juntos - soltó ella ligeramente nerviosa. El santo la soltó completamente y le miro sin una emoción aparente.

-Talía, quiero pasar _"todo"_ el día contigo, de hecho, pensé en secuestrarte desde ahora e ir a mi Templo para amanecer contigo, pero veo... que no es importante para ti.

-Dite, estas siendo poco razonable…-la dama sostuvo las pálidas mejillas del santo momentáneamente, sin embargo, el santo caprichoso, le rehuyó la mirada. -Cariño…estaremos juntos, lo prometo.

-No es cualquier día, es mi cumpleaños Talía. - objeto con frialdad el sueco y se dio la vuelta, acicalando sus mechones azules con aparente desinterés, pues el santo no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar un "no" y menos de su amada. - Esta bien, haz lo que quieras.

-Matt…-la jovencita vio al santo avanzar sus pasos lejos de ella, visiblemente molesto. - ¡Dite, Dite!

La joven desesperada vio la espalda del santo alejarse cada vez más y abandonarle sin decir más. - ¡Dite vuelve, hablemos!

-x-

El caballero de Piscis arribo a su Templo totalmente molesto pues había vuelto solo y completamente enojado tras discutir con su amada. Y para su mala suerte, su amigo de Cáncer le esperaba en el interior de su salón y con aquel ánimo, poco podría aguantar sus bromas.

Dite se echó sobre su sofá arrojando su mirada al techo visiblemente cansado, mientras su amigo italiano cual si fuera el dueño del lugar ya se había dispuesto una copa de sus mejores vinos, sentado en una silla alta a su frente en su pequeña cantina.

-Qué carita florecita…-indago el de cabellos azulados con diversión al ver a su amigo molesto.

-No estoy de humor Deathmask… ¿Qué quieres ahora? -pregunto el sueco apretandose el puente de su nariz. El italiano supo de inmediato que su amigo estaba de mal humor pues solo le llamaba así cuando lo estaba.

-Nada en sí. -soltó el italiano sorbiendo de su copa rápidamente hasta acabársela. -Solo vine a traerte esto.

El sueco alzo su nuca del sillón para enfrentar a Cancer y vio una caja mediana de regalo en sus manos, quien de inmediato se la arrojo, haciéndole atraparla en el aire. -Siempre he sido el primero en felicitarte, así que te traje esto, _perro maldito._

El sueco abrió desanimado la caja y vio en el interior un libro y una camisa fina de lino.

\- ¿Un Kama Sutra, es enserio? -soltó el peli celeste irritado ante el italiano, quien rio de buena gana al ver la reacción de su amigo por el libro regalado. De inmediato, Dite se lo arrojo a su igual, quien lo esquivo por algunos centímetros de si. -Llévatelo, te hace más falta a ti, imbécil.

Deathmask tras aquel hecho, se posó al frente de su amigo y le sonrió casi imperceptible.

-Gracias por la camisa, al menos es decente el color.

-Y bien dime antes de que me vaya, ¿qué mierda te sucedió hoy, porque la cara que te cargas?- indago el italiano con diversión.

Dite desanimado, observo a su amigo parado frente así y se negó a contestar con la mirada vacía.

\- ¿Es por tu "noviecita", la florista del pueblo? - ante el silencio impuesto por el otro, el italiano sabía que había llegado al punto.

-Quería…pasar tiempo con ella, pero "tiene cosas mejores por hacer". -suspiro el santo melancólico. -Unas tontas flores son más importantes que yo, ¿puedes creerlo?, terminaremos por esto, te lo aseguro.

\- ¡Oh, te dio en tu ego! - rio el italiano de buena gana, aunque en el fondo, comprendió la situación a su manera. -Bueno, siendo honesto si fueran tus flores estoy seguro que no te gustarían que hablaran así de ellas. -el italiano se rasco la nuca y pensó hacia el techo en un gesto infantil, pues ciertamente él no era un experto en el amor como para aconsejar a su amigo. - Tómatelo con calma Dite, no te había visto tan carismático desde que la conociste, sin duda eres otro, pero en el fondo eres un desgraciado… es un milagro que ella te aguante-el italiano rio sordico. - No cometas un error que después te ponga peor florecita, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-Lo pensaré, ahora vete, quiero estar solo.

-Bien, me voy, hay quienes si pasaremos acompañados la noche. -Dite alzo su mirada fastidiado hacia su amigo ante aquel comentario.

 _-Estúpido._

-Adiós, feliz cumpleaños florecita… - en instantes, se despidió el italiano mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia su propio Templo.

Tras ver a su amigo partir, Dite comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Y si tenía razón su amigo, y si estaba siendo demasiado dramático con tal asunto como para terminar su relación solo por ello? Suspiro para el techo, con sus brillantes orbes melancólicas." La extrañaba", eso era cierto y nada le hubiese gustado más que estar esa noche con ella, sin embargo, en ese momento su orgullo estaba herido, con suerte al amanecer pensaría mejor las cosas.

-x-

Al amanecer, aquella joven florista abrió su florería sin dejar de lado aquel suspiro melancólico por aquella pelea la noche anterior con su amado. Se lamentaba no haberle seguido, no haberle convencido para arreglar las cosas, aunque algo tenía en mente para solucionarlo.: ir a buscarle después del medio día con el regalo de cumpleaños que le había comprado hasta el Santuario y a pesar del miedo que el daba cruzarlo sin la guía del santo, pues era un sitio claramente que no era seguro para ella.

La joven se colocó tras el mostrador, se hizo una coleta en sus rubios cabellos y comenzó a arreglar aquel pedido de flores que entregaría. Justo en aquel momento, entraron aquel par de hermanas que a diario la veían tras su ventana y se acercaron a ella.

-Hola, ¿les ayudo en algo? -pregunto la rubia amable hacia ellas. Las dos hermanas cómplices dibujaron una sonrisa perversa.

-Sí, queremos unas rosas blancas.

Ante aquella sentencia, la joven rubia de coleta avanzo hasta aquella habitación de almacén donde conservaba sus flores y distraída comenzó a buscar las rosas blancas, mismas que al encontrarlas le trajeron a su mente el recuerdo de su amado. "Sin duda aquellas rosas no eran tan bonitas como las de Dite", se dijo, extrañandolo momentaneamente mientras tomaba un par en sus manos.

Una de las hermanas al ver la distracción de la joven, se acercó a la puerta del almacén y cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave, dejándo a la rubia encerrada.

La otra por su parte y en la adrenalina de su travesura, golpeo unas velas aromáticas de aceite encendidas tras el mostrador y las vio caer por el suelo de madera, comenzando una llamarada de fuego al instante.

Las jóvenes hermanas nerviosas salieron de la florería al ver aquel incendio mientras que la joven florista comenzaba a golpear la puerta al percatarse de que se había quedado encerrada.

Pronto las llamas comenzaron a expandirse por todo el local, haciendo que el lugar se llenara de humo en instantes y Talía, encerrada y con las rosas blancas en sus manos comenzara a golpear la puerta repetidamente pidiendo salvación.

-x-

Los pobladores del lugar comenzaron a ver el humo de la florería y comenzaron a gritar entre ellos, observando las llamas del local expandirse con rapidez. Talía en el interior, comenzó a ver su almacén inundarse de humo y acortárle a cada segundo, la respiración. La ansiedad la atrapo, estaba segura, aquel día iba a morir. Se hinco en el suelo, abrazándose a sus rosas blancas y percibió el humo negro penetrar sus pulmones, dejándole poco a poco, inconsciente mientras sus ojos brillaban acuosos.

 _-Lo siento Dite, lo siento._

-x-

Dite aquel día tras dormir poco en sus reflexiones, tomo un baño y se cambió las ropas con toda la intención de no salir aquel día de su Templo, sin embargo, al salir a su salon principal y recordar la plática con su amigo la noche anterior, comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Y si en lugar de extrañar a su amada, pasaba, aunque fueran unos segundos con ella en lugar de estar solo en aquella fecha tan importante?

Luego entonces, pensó que quizás debía ir a verla y aclarar sus divagaciones en lugar de pasar su cumpleaños solo y con ello en mente, salió rumbo a Rodorio.

-x-

El santo de Piscis al llegar al pueblo comenzó a caminar aún más aletargado por el sendero de siempre que le llevaba hasta su amada, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta qué le diría al llegar, aunque en el fondo, sabía que ambos debían disculparse. Y fue entonces en aquel momento, que algo sucedió.

\- ¡Auxilio, Auxilio la florería se está quemando! - un grito de una señora señalando hacia la calle contigua donde estaba el local de su amada le alerto.

Dite al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió a su corazón alborotarse y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia aquel callejón empedrado donde radicaba la florería de su chica. Y al fondo de aquella calle, como broma del destino observo la tienda de su amada, completamente en llamas.

Dite sintió una presión en su pecho y corrió a toda prisa hacia ella, percibiendo la angustia en su corazón acelerado como en ninguna otra ocasión. Y cuando por fin llego a la puerta, observo al remolino de personas a su frente tratando de divisar entre ellas a su amada. De inmediato, tomó a una chica de aquel lugar y le pregunto, angustiado.

-¿A salido alguien de la tienda?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿Qué si hay alguien dentro?!-cuestiono agitándola con frustración ante las llamas a su frente.

La joven negó ante la mirada brillante y desesperada del santo, quien, sin pensarlo, se acercó a la puerta de la florería observando las brillantes llamas a su frente.

Dite en segundos, pateo la puerta de entrada de la florería, percibiendo las llamas ardorosas y sofocantes en el interior de aquella tienda, consumiendo todo a su alrededor, y sin importarle su propia vida, se adentró a ella y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amada.

\- ¡Talía!

En segundos, el sueco oteó por el pequeño local y fue entonces que, como un presentimiento, vio la puerta del almacén cerrada. Corrió hasta ella sintiendo el calor abrazador y algunas llamas quemarle la nívea piel y la abrió, observando a su amada, tirada en el suelo entre las llamas y sujetando un par de rosas blancas en su pecho. Su corazón se alertó y sin pensarlo, se aproximó a ella para llevarla fuera con sus brazos.

Dite tomo a la joven del suelo entre sus brazos y antes de que pudiera levantarse con ella para salir, escucho el crujir de una viga de madera sobre su cabeza. Aquella madera débil por las llamas, caería sobre de ellos sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Dite se abrazó a ella y con su cuerpo cubrió a aquella joven rubia, percibiendo el fuerte golpe de la viga en su espalda, seguida de otros maderos más que rasgaron su blanca piel mientras sus elegantes ropas se cubrian de cenizas.

Dite a pesar del dolor del golpe del madero, se alzó del suelo y con sus arraigadas fuerzas salió de aquella tienda con su amada en brazos. Al salir de la tienda herido Dite, giro su mirada una última vez hacia la tienda, viéndola arder en fuego y haciéndole notar que, de haberse tardo un poco más, quizás hubiera muerto junto con su amada en brazos.

El sueco a pesar de dolor en su espalda y el cuello sangrante, tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y la miro totalmente preocupado yaciendo en el suelo, pues ella no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Talía, Talía, respóndeme por favor!

La joven, por más esfuerzos que hacía del sueco por reanimarla, no pudo hacerle reaccionar, aunque aún ella respiraba, por lo que sin mas remedio y ante la mirada de los curiosos, tomo a la dama y la alzo del suelo, huyendo con ella en brazos.

-Te llevaré a mi Templo.

El santo con la mujer en brazos comenzó a correr con ella hacia el Santuario y sin importarle lo demás, se alejó del murmullo.

-x-

Pronto Dite la llevo a pesar de sus heridas, por los atajos que conocía cortantes hacia su Templo, donde con preocupación la dejo caer sobre su cama y busco aquel cajón lleno de esencias de flores curativas de su privado, buscando entre sus frascos, una fuerte esencia para reanimarla.

El santo tomo un trozo de algodón y cuando obtuvo un poco de romero y alcohol, los poso sobre el algodón y lo coloco en la nariz de la dama. Luego entonces, tras algunos segundos de desesperación, la vio suspirar inquieta y animar su respiración. Por fin la joven dama había reaccionado, aunque estaba fatigada, por lo que el santo la dejo dormir. No había sido demasiado tarde como para perderle.

Tras lo sucedido, Dite se cambió las ropas y limpio con un baño la sangre de su cuerpo, misma emanada detras de su cuello y laceraciones en la espalda, aunque realmente no le importaba, no como la salud de su amada sobre su cama. Sin duda ese había sido el peor de sus cumpleaños.

Tras algunos minutos de limpiarse las heridas escuetamente, con su pantalón de dormir y torso desnudo, el santo se aproximó a la cama donde su amada reposaba al verla y se sento a su lado al verle despertar tras largos minutos de dormir.

La joven confundida, al despertar reconoció el interior del Templo de Piscis y vio como si de una pesadilla se tratara, a su joven amante con heridas poco profundas y rasguños en su cuerpo, así como una cicatriz apenas curada por el santo a la altura de su cuello.

La joven comenzó a recordar lo sucedido lentamente y sus ojos aprehensivos, comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas contenidas. -Dite…

 _-Lo siento…-_ murmuro dulce el santo sentado a su lado en la cama sin nada más aparente por decir.

La joven sollozante entonces, se despojó violentamente de las cobijas y se abalanzo sobre el cuello del santo, abrazándose a su figura totalmente conmovida. - _No, yo lo siento mucho…perdóname._

Dite se conmovió ante aquel abrazo y cerro sus ojos fundido suavemente entre sus brazos, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Su amada había perdido todo, estaba herida física y emocionalmente y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

 _-Te amo…_ -suspiro Dite tiernamente, soprendiendose de si mismo pues claramente eran una spalabras que el constaban trabajo pronunciar.

-Lo siento mucho Talía, yo...no hubiera soportado perderte.

La joven sollozo un par de minutos, percibiendo el cálido refugio que eran los brazos de Dite y lo confortable que era a pesar de todo lo que sucedió. Y tras algunos minutos de incesable llanto, la rubia le cuestion mas calmada.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste tú? -la joven descendió sus manos por el torso desnudo y rasguñado de Dite, rozando con la yema de sus dedos las llagas abiertas de Dite. - ¿Cómo fue…?

-Fui a buscarte en la mañana, quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer…-Dite se maldijo a sí mismo al recordarse molesto por aquel motivo tan infantil. -Pero al ir a verte, escuche sobre que la florería estaba en llamas y enloquecí cuando supuse que estabas dentro. Entre por ti y bueno…-el santo se señaló el torso. -He estado en peores situaciones, así que no te preocupes, pero siento mucho lo de la tienda… se ha perdido todo.

Ante el relato, la rubia descendió su mirada y volvió a sollozar tímidamente.

-Lo siento, Talía…-suspiró el santo con nostalgia viendo las incipientes lágrimas de la jovencita, sin embargo, la joven se limpió las lágrimas en instantes y le miro con una sonrisa.

-No he perdido todo, tengo lo más importante… _que eres tú_. -ella sonrió- Lo demás es recuperable.

Dite la miro fijamente con las pupilas centellantes y entonces lo entendió. Había sido un estúpido al dudar del amor de aquella jovencita. Jamás nadie le habia dedicado una experesión tan ducle y sincera que le reconfortara de aquella manera el corazón. Sin duda era bendecido por Atena ante aquel divino regalo.

-Déjame curarte…-suspiro ella viendo las heridas en el santo. -Por favor…

-Talía...eso no es importante.

La joven rubia se levantó de la cama apesar de la negativa del peliceletes y llego hasta aquel cajón de algodón y esencias que tenía Dite. Luego entonces volvió a sentarse frente a él y con una esencia de Eucalipto en un algodón, comenzó a posar suavemente en cada herida desnuda, la esencia. El santo se estremeció ante aquel fino y delicado toque pues auqnue dolia se percibia "reconfortante". Ese era sin duda era su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-x-

Tras terminar su tarea y ver las heridas del santo, limpiarse, la dama se acercó al baño y se quitó las ropas llenas de cenizas pues no se sentia comoda del todo y menos ante el imponente santo.

Lentamente desnudo su figura frente a la mirada curiosa del santo y abrió la regadera, dispuesta a limpiarse aquel desastre de cenizas en su figura.

En aquella elegante regadera de mármol del Templo de Piscis, el agua cristalina se llevó las cenizas y dejo la frágil figura de la dama, completamente vulnerable, sollozando en el silencio bajo el cobijo del agua.

Dite la escucho llorar una vez más y completamente enternecido y sin importarle nada más, ni si quiera sí mismo ni sus heridas, se quitó las ropas y se adentró una vez mas a aquella regadera, sujetando su frágil silueta por detrás y abrazándola bajo el tibio correr del agua.

La joven se tensó al sentirle y trato de ser fuerte ante él, aunque él sabia de su dolor y totalmente dolente, le murmuro al oído con los incipientes mechones celestes chorreantes. - _No sé qué hice bien para encontrarme contigo, solo sé que te amo como no amaré a nadie. No llores._

Ella sonrió melancólica ante lo dicho por el santo y a pesar de sus lágrimas. -Te amo Aphrodite.

La joven se giró para enfrentarle y bajo el cobijo del agua tibia, apoyo su silueta contra la de él regalandole su mirada completamente para si.

-Mi hermosa florista.

\- ¿Hermosa?,no lo soy. -objeto ella desanimada y el santo seseo con sus labios para silenciar sus palabras, observándole con sus bellos y brillantes ojos celestes a los azulados de ella, esos mismos que le habían conmovido desde aquel en su primer encuentro en el restaurant.

 _\- No hables más y bésame.-ordeno él._

En instantes, el santo tomo preso su boca y fundió sus suspiros con los suyos, olvidándose incluso de su dolor y heridas bajo el agua.

Luego entonces, sus musculosos brazos se sujetaron a la delgada cintura de la dama y la apretaron a su cuerpo, guiándola en un pequeño baile hasta la pared de la regadera y acorralándole suavemente en ella mientras sus labios se hacían uno en una esfera de vapor de la habitación.

 _-Para mí, siempre eres hermosa._ -suspiro el santo posado sobre sus labios húmedos en su mejilla y con su mano descoupada, le invito a girarse nuevamente.

Ella plegada en aquella pared, percibió uno de los finos dedos del santo rodar desde la parte alta de su columna hasta donde terminaba ella, deslizándose al ritmo del agua y erizándole la piel en un gesto totalmente erótico. El santo entonces al verle erizar la piel con su fino toque, poso sus manos en la curvatura de sus glúteos y se hizo espacio para que su cuerpo profano pudiera arrebatarle los más enloquecedores suspiros a la rubia.

Dite entonces,con el cuerpo encendido, en una estocada fundió su virilidad en aquella intimidad precisa y apoyo sus rosados labios sobre el hombro de la rubia, mientras la veía arquearse hermosa sobre la pared y plisar su rostro ante tanto deleite de su cuerpo unido al suyo. El santo comenzó a mecerse en su interior lentamente mientras veia como cada gota de agua caída se dispersa por la espalda de la dama cual si de una cascada se tratará y él por su parte, disfrutaba complacido al verla jadear tímidamente por la locura de su suplicio.

Las venas azules de su cuerpo comenzaron a dibujarse en su piel y sus músculos empezaron a sobresalir ante la creciente fuerza que él ejercía contra ella, dejando que su cuerpo se llenara de enloquecedoras cosquillas y le llenaran la silueta de ardiente temperatura, gruñendo ante tanta pasión,ahogante de palabras.

Las embestidas de Dite comenzaron a ser cada vez más presurosas y hondas, mismas que le desequilibraron de pie e hicieron que sus manos sujetaran las de la dama apoyadas en la pared. Dite ya no pudo soportar tanto placer y acorto el contacto entre sus siluetas a cada penetración, percibiendo la tensión en su columna llevándolo a la cumbre de la locura. En aquel momento y ante tanta presión, su virilidad se ensancho en el interior de la dama y dejo descargar su esencia mientras él apoyaba su peso ligeramente exhausto sobre la pared, acorralandola y apegandole con sus largos cabellos húmedos apegados a su nívea espalda.

El santo se abrazó lentamente a su cintura y aun como un felino, con sus caricias de oro removió los mechones rubios de ella que cubrían su hombro y hundió su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello con los ojos apagados, totalmente rendido a su calor. La joven dama ante tanta candidez, acaricio los fornidos brazos del peli celeste que le cubrían bajo el ombligo y se dejó electrizar la piel con el aliento del santo.

 _-Gracias por salvarme cariño…y estar conmigo a pesar de todo, de quien soy, de no tener nada para ti, incluso cuando con tu belleza... podrías tener a alguien mejor para ti._

El santo en aquel momento cerro la llave de la humeante regadera, se acomodó los cabellos húmedos a un lado y la hizo girar para enfrentarle, viéndole con la mirada brillosa.

–No hay nadie mejor que tú para mí, entiéndelo. - el fino rostro del santo la miro con ternura. - Y respecto a salvarte, solo sé que estaré contigo siempre, incluso si no lo quieres así.

-Dite…-la dama acaricio la mejilla del bello santo y acaricio delicadamente aquel lunar del peliceleste, que tanto le gustaba, depositandole un suave beso en él.- Te amo.

El santo la tomo de la nuca y lentamente la abrazo a su cuerpo. Por primera vez se sentia vulnerable por una mujer. - Es una promesa, ahí estaré.

Y Dite lo supo, desde que había vuelto a la vida como el resto de sus compañeros, nunca una cuestión había sido prioridad en su corazón como para importarle, ni si quiera su vida, hasta aquel día en que casi perdía a la única persona que le había dado cierto sentido a su vida y había calmado aquel vacío de años atrás que nunca le habian permitido estar en paz con sus demonios...hasta ahora.

 _ **Continuará…**_

(Dite tras la celda, sonríe). - ¿Ven?, les dije que era hermoso mi capitulo. ¡Ahora... sáquenme de aquí, no aguanto a estos infelices!

(Milo sonríe y hace una seña a los encerrados en la celda). - Como ensayamos muchachos… y uno, dos, tres…

(Kanon, Milo, la autora y Deathmask cantan burlones). - ¡Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mi! (extracto de una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh.) / (Milo ríe divertido con los demás al ver el fastidio de Dite ante esa canción, pues la odia y se azota a la reja.)

\- ¡Sáquenme!-(Grita Dite desesperado)

(Dohko habla alegre). –Calma Dite, te harás viejo como yo… (Libra ríe irónico). - ¡Ah! Aunque siendo así entonces te pondrás mas hermoso, (los demás niegan ante Dohko y sus bromas)- ¡Sigo yo lectores!, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Caballeros del Zodiaco "El maestro más guapo después de 243 años" y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?, nos vemos.

(Aioria se mete al computador antes de apagarlo). - Y un saludo especial para sslove que no sigue desde hace mucho, nos agrada que a pesar de todo se haga tiempo para leernos y a los "anónimos" de esta semana, y bueno, en general a todos quienes nos regalan de su tiempo, es un placer compartir con ustedes, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11 Dohko y Shaina

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explicito, no apto para menores. Dedicado a Nickole 626, quien me animo a escribir de ambos.**

 **Capítulo 11 Libra**

 **Dohko y Shaina.**

Cuando Shion vio penetrar a su oficina en completo silencio a su amigo Dohko tras su larga ausencia en Oriente, supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con él. Suspirante, el rejuvenecido santo de Libra se posó en la ventana de aquel enorme Salón Papal observando la imponente estatua de Atenea junto a los descendientes Templos del Santuario y no soltó ninguna palabra ante su amigo como si buscara el consuelo en el silencio.

\- ¿Todo bien amigo? -pregunto escueto Aries desde su escritorio al ver tan melancólico a su amigo.

-Si…-soltó en un suspiro nostálgico el de Libra y casi de inmediato, le devolvió una sonrisa suave.

-Shion, por fin la deje ir de mi corazón.

El lemuriano recordó aquel romance del que le había contado en cartas en esos dos años de ausencia el libriano y comprendió de inmediato a que se refería. - ¿Estás seguro?

El de Libra sonrió sereno. -Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, incluso si no es conmigo, ella debe ser feliz.

El lemuriano tras su escritorio entendió de inmediato a que iba aquella tristeza de su compañero y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Y es que para él no era un secreto aquel pasaje que hasta ese momento había marcado el corazón de Libra y sobretodo como comenzó, pues se mantenía latente en sus recuerdos por las cartas de su amigo.

-x-

Todo comenzó dos años atrás, cuando en una reunión matutina, las dos más leales y centradas amazonas del Santuario fueron convocadas por él para su asignación de nuevos cargos en el Salón Papal tras la resurrección de los santos del Hades.

En aquel momento, Shion jamás imagino como una de ellas le conmovería de tal forma su corazón a su amigo de Libra. Si, Shaina de Ofiuco, la más imponente amazona del lugar.

Aquel día según recordaba Shion, solo había sido el comienzo de muchos cambios pues tras designar a Shaina al mandato del reclutamiento de amazonas y a Marín a cargo de las armaduras de estas, consecuentemente se les anuncio la abolición de la ley de amazonas a pesar de lo trascendental y significativo que resultaba ese mandato ordenado por la misma diosa para ellas y sus compañeras. Y con aquellas ordenanzas en mente, ambas amazonas regresaron a sus recintos ante la mirada hasta en ese entonces, indiferente de su amigo de Libra.

Pero como broma del destino, en cuestión de horas, todo cambio.

-x-

Shaina tras abandonar el salón papal aquel día y descender algunos Templos en compañía de Marín, se despidió de ella cuando alcanzaron el quinto Templo donde Aioria esperaba por la pelirroja y fue que ella sin remedio ante esos dos amantes, continuo su camino.

Fue entonces que al llegar al primero de ellos, se encontró con una escena devastadora.

Ante la ausencia de Mu y su discípulo Kiki, ambos en Jamir, Shaina descubrió incidentalmente a su diosa en el interior del pasillo del Templo sujeta de la mano del caballero Pegaso, quien para su sorpresa y desconcierto, había regresado a Grecia. Y lo vio atarle los cabellos con un listón a su espalda en un gesto tierno a su diosa y casi al instante, apegar si silueta a la suya en un abrazo por la espalda mientras le besaba el hombro suavemente.

-Te ves hermosa…-soltó el Pegaso ante su "soledad" a su diosa, regalándole una sonrisa y mirada centellante. -Te amo.

-Vamos, nos esperan Seiya…-objeto su diosa dulcemente y en instantes, ambos desaparecieron hacia las escalinatas de Aries con rumbo desconocido.

La italiana se quedó congelada ante la escena y un pesado vacío se hizo en su pecho, llenándole los ojos de ardorosas lágrimas. Se despojó de su máscara amarga, se recargo en una columna y ahí en la soledad de Aries, permitió que sus lágrimas a capricho rodaran por sus mejillas, calientes y dolorosas al esperar algo que sin duda jamás llegaría a ella por parte de Pegaso. Su corazón se rompió a mil pedazos.

-x-

Tras algunos minutos de consuelo propio abrazada sí misma y llena de melancolía, Shaina decidió salir de aquel Templo antes de ser descubierta por cualquier intruso más y descendió hacia su recinto mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrarlo para calmar sus ganas incipientes de sollozar en el camino. Tenía ser fuerte por ella, por si misma, porque era a la única persona a la que no podía fallarle.

Fue entonces que Shaina al querer volver a su cabaña para calmar su corazón envuelto en llanto, fue sorprendida en el camino a su cabaña por algunas compañeras suyas quienes le recordaron que ella había dispuesto entrenamiento tras volver de su visita al Salón Papal.

Y ella al estar tan alterada de las emociones y contrario a lo que hubiese hecho racionalmente, accedió a entrenar con ellas, pues supuso que con algo de ejercicio que le distrajera la mente podría superar su dolor momentáneamente. Y avanzo con ellas hasta el pequeño Coliseo dispuesto para las amazonas esperando olvidar momentaneamente.

-x-

Al llegar al Coliseo, una rubia amazona reto directamente a Shaina provocando un remolino de otras curiosas por el combate y esta se puso en guardia de inmediato dispuesta a defenderse. Al instante, la rubia amazona corrió hacia la Cobra e intento golpearle, aunque Shaina aquel día en lugar de atacarle, opto por esquivarle.

\- ¡Vamos Shaina pelea! -objeto la rubia con rabia y de inmediato lanzo un par de puños hacia la italiana, quien, en un hábil movimiento, la jalo hacia su figura y saco el aire en un puñetazo, haciéndole caer.

-Idiota, no eres rival para mí. -murmuro la italiana desanimada y se dio la espalda. Sin embargo, la escena de Seiya abrazado a Saori volvió a su mente en aquel momento y ella se perdió momentáneamente en ella mientras que detrás de sí, su rubia compañera se levantaba y corría hacia ella con toda la intención de quebrarla en una patada.

Shaina no pudo prevenirlo ante su distracción y en instantes, la rubia amazona lanzo una patada con extrema fuerza a su espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo y votar su máscara plateada tras de sí. La multitud murmuró ante aquel acto pues eran sabidas las extraordinarias habilidades de Shaina en combate como para ser sorprendida así, y como si la saña se apoderara de su rubia compañera, esta se allego a donde reposaba Shaina al suelo y comenzó a golpearle a abofetearle sobre el suelo.

Ante la multitud arremolinada, Dohko quien casualmente pasaba por ahí tras abandonar el Templo Papal con la intencion de ir a Rodorio, se acercó curioso ante el combate y vio la sangre de la italiana al suelo correr ante el ataque de su compañera de manera violenta, y con la autoridad que ejercía en su papel de santo dorado y ante el evidente estado desconcertado de Shaina, decidió intervenir.

\- ¡Basta ya!

La amazona rubia soltó a Shaina ante la voz de Dohko y se alejó de ella mientras la multitud al ver la presencia del dorado, se disolvía por los alrededores para no ser amonestados por el de Libra.

El de Libra se acercó hacia la italiana en el suelo, se hinco y le ayudo a reincorporarse, observando su rostro desnudo sangrante y aquel labio mordido por ella con sangre fresca. Shaina al instante, busco su máscara en el suelo y la tomo del suelo arenoso, colocándosela sobre si mientras se erguía dolorosa.

-Vamos a la Fuente de Athena niña, necesitas atención. -ordeno con amabilidad el castaño a metros de ella.

-No es necesario, yo puedo curarme sola.

-Bueno entonces, vamos a tu cabaña, seguro ahí tienes algo para limpiarte. - tras lo dicho se puso de pie y el desfachatado santo comenzó a avanzar hacia las cabañas de amazonas, aunque Shaina se mantuvo quieta en su sitio pues ella se preguntaba mentalmente si acaso Libra iría consigo hasta sus aposentos a pesar de ser innecesario.

El chino al percatarse de la quietud de Shaina, se giró y le grito a distancia. - ¡Vamos, que esperas, vamos ya!

Y al ser superior, la italiana no tuvo más opción que seguirle.

-x-

Shaina siguió al joven de Libra y le indico su cabaña, adentrándose ambos a ella sin ningun tipo de intención mas que curarla. Y tras algunos segundos de inspección con la mirada de la pequeña cabaña por parte del santo del Tigre, Shaina se acomodó en el grifo de su cocina, se quitó la máscara y limpio ligeramente los restos de arena y sangre en cara por su pelea, gimiendo ante el ardor que provocaban los granos de tierra adentrándose a sus heridas.

El chino giro su rostro hacia la italiana en el lavabo y al verla sufrir por el dolor, tras haber fisgoneando con la mirada por toda la cabaña, vio al fondo de un mueble un botiquín y lo tomo en sus manos.

Shaina apoyo sus manos frustrada en el fregadero y cerro sus ojos, aguardando que las lágrimas de su orgullo pisoteado en aquel maldito día se quedaran en sus ojos. Había sido muy tonta para dejarse humillar así, o eso supuso idiota.

En aquel momento, las manos del chino la tomaron sopresivamente por la espalda y la guiaron con la cara goteante de agua y sangre hasta la sencilla cama de su pertenecía, haciéndole sentarse en ella justo como él.

El de Libra le despejo los flequillos húmedos a la italiana de la cara y se dispuso a buscar un algodón y alcohol en el botiquín, aplicándoselo en movimientos suaves, aunque al hacerlo la primera vez, la italiana le reboto su mano con el algodón.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola. -rebatió ella ante el santo, provocándole risa al chino por su tosquedad, quien, decidido, volvió a limpiarle las heridas en el rostro a pesar de ello, viéndola tensarse ante el ardor.

-Tranquila niña…-aseguró el santo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la gasa. -Pronto te sentirás mejor.

Tras algunos minutos, el santo busco un ungüento en el botiquín y se lo aplico en los rasguños del rostro de la dama, viéndole resoplar tranquila al percibir lentamente la calma que las heridas en sus mejillas obtenían gracias a su curación.

En segundos, el castaño termino su labor y lentamente se enfrentó con las preciosa pupilas esmeraldas de la Cobra, quien hasta ese entonces se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Y Dohko puedo apreciarla a placer aun con las mejillas reflejando los rasguños de su compañera. Shaina sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de sus heridas, nariz fina, labios carnosos y hermosas pestañas negras que le invitaban a mirarla lentamente y disfrutar de su imagen centímetro a centímetro.

Dohko en ese instante sonrió conmovido ante la bella mirada de la dama y ella se tensó ante la mirada cálida del santo, incluso haciéndole olvidar la desnudez de su rostro, aunque tras el anuncio de esa mañana no tuviera importancia.

-Gracias antiguo maestro…-soltó ella descendiendo la mirada, apenada. El rio con amplia sonrisa ante la seriedad con la cual ella le nombraba y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Shaina es tu nombre, cierto? -cuestiono el de Libra, levantándose de la cama pues su camino a Rodorio debía proseguir. Ella le asintió retraída.

-Dime Dohko solamente, ese es mi nombre. - el santo sonrió desenfadado y poso su mano sobre su hombro para despedirse. -Nos vemos después.

Tras lo dicho, el santo se aproximó hacia la puerta y salió ante la mirada confundida de la italiana en aquel, su primer encuentro. El primero de muchos que entrelazarían momentáneamente sus corazones.

-x-

Tras aquel suceso, un extraño vinculo se formó entre amazona y santo, pues Shaina quien a menudo subía hacia el Salón Papal a dar informes sobre sus avances y cargo asignado en el Santuario, se encontraba frecuentemente con aquel santo de Libra en su avance por los Templos y al hacerlo, conversaba con él sobre diversos temas que a ambos les interesaban como su historia y la vida misma. Y así, lo que había iniciado como un evento fortuito, desencadeno en una "amistad" entre la Cobra y santo. Ella quien disfrutaba y admirada cada vez más la compañía y sabiduria del antiguo santo que con sus largas platicas mantenia ocupada su mente de recuerdos de Seiya y él, quien se reconfortaba demasiado al pasar tiempo con ella.

Y con aquella cercanía de ambos y sus corazones bailantes por su complicidad, pronto un suceso los guio a cambiarlo todo.

-x-

En una ocasión, el vibrante y lozano santo de Libra invito a correr como forma de entrenamiento bajo la rauda lluvia del Santuario a la Cobra, pues para aquel chino, correr bajo la lluvia era uno de sus placeres favoritos, una forma de conservar el temple ante cualquier condición adversa y mantener el espíritu firme. Por lo que, con la intención de trasmitirle aquel gusto y conocimiento a la joven peliverde, decidió correr con ella por toda la playa que rodeaba el Santuario, así por largos kilómetros en la orilla, alejándose de las miradas de cualquier confidente.

-x-

Pronto sus cuerpos exhaustos tras recorrer un largo sendero, se detuvieron bajo el cobijo de una caverna formada por los riscos oscuros de la playa y aguardaron ahí, resguardándose de la incesante lluvia momentáneamente.

El santo quien portaba sus sencillas ropas de entrenar, se despojó de su camisa a su arribo a la caverna y la comprimió restándole humedad mientras la dama, igualmente bañada por la lluvia, se apoyaba en una roca enorme que le servía de asiento y se apresaba los cabellos chorreantes, exprimiéndolos como si simulará una sirena.

Luego entonces, la amazona desde su asiento, vio la espalda del santo que tenía la mirada fija en la playa y aprecio entre sus formados y exhibidos músculos de su dorso, aquel tatuaje de tigre tan característico de sí. Realmente lucia bello aquel animal salvaje contrastante en su piel morena, pues estaba definido a trazo fino y destellaba con la mirada felina, cazador. E indiscreta, la amazona se quedó mirando la fornida silueta de aquel santo, tan masculino con los cabellos derrumbados por la lluvia y piel húmeda goteante logrando que, en sus pensamientos, se le erizara la piel. Aquel santo a sus ojos, parecía haber desvanecido esos doscientos años de vida en segundos, exhibiéndole solo su alma y piel de fuego.

Tras algunos segundos de solo escuchar la lluvia en el silencio y la mirada perdida al mar, el santo de Libra volvió a Shaina a su espalda y él esbozo una preciosa sonrisa para ella, una que podría hacer temblar a cualquiera, pues le regalaba el mundo con su fulgor.

\- ¿Estas bien Shaina? - pregunto el santo allegándose hasta donde reposaba ella sentada en la roca, colocándose a su frente.

-Si asi es, Dohko.

El santo le acaricio las rodillas sin ninguna maldad y froto sus muslos al verla sentada cansada, animándola a continuar su camino. La italiana se tensó ligeramente ante el toque impulsivo del santo por sus piernas y descendió la mirada tímida al ver el pecho desnudo del santo tan cerca de si, percibiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre ante ello.

\- ¿Quieres regresar al Santuario? -pregunto él con alegría y fijando sus ojos felinos en ella. La italiana comenzó a suspirar pesadamente y le asintió. -Volvamos.

-Bien.

El santo le dio su mano caballerosamente para ayudarle a bajar de la roca, sin embargo, al hacerlo, su femenina silueta ante el poco espacio entre ambos, quedo atrapada entre el torso descubierto del santo y la roca, dejando que incidentalmente se percibieran sus cuerpos húmedos a perfección en aquel involuntario y cercano abrazo.

Y ahí en el silencio de aquella cueva, Shaina alzo lentamente sus ojos hacia el rostro del imponente hombre, observando al castaño con esa cálida mirada que solo le había regalado a Seiya al confesarse y encontrándose con la alegre de él. Shaina comenzó a temblar de nuevo al estar acorralada sutilmente entre los brazos del santo y abrió los labios instintivamente, percibiendo el aliento cosquilleante del santo a escasos diez centímetros de sí.

La italiana entonces guiada por su instinto, le acaricio inconscientemente los flequillos húmedos al chino sobre su frente y poso la yema de sus dedos en el pecho desnudo de él.

Y conmovida, lo vio esbozar una preciosa sonrisa llena de ternura para ella ante el hecho, haciéndole sentir flotante y nerviosa.

Shaina entonces lo entendió, sus sentimientos por aquel santo habían cambiado. Ya no era admiración lo que le manetnia unida a él si no un cálidos sentimiento que le desvanecia el control.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -soltó en un murmullo meloso el de Libra.

-Dohko…

Shaina ya no pudo contenerse ante tanta cercania y candor y en un impulsivo acto, cerro sus ojos y se alzó con sus puntillas hacia los labios del santo, quien incrédulo abrió sus ojos como platos ante el hecho, percibiendo la suavidad de los labios tímidos de ella sobre los suyos.

Y aunque racionalmente aquel santo se hubiese negado ante el acto, la ternura que despedía Shaina meciendo sus labios contra los suyos, le exigió a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar momentaneamente por aquella dulzura.

Instintivamente, el castaño paso su fornido brazo hacia la espalda de la italiana y hundió su mano en la curvatura de su columna, tan estrecha que cabía en casi toda su amplia mano, apegándola como si fuera aún más posible a su cuerpo. Dohko se removió entre los labios con tibieza y mordisqueo de ellos suavemente hasta que su aire falto, alejándose momentáneamente ardorosos de pasión y tan solo separado por la punta de sus narices. La excitación entonces se alzó como remolino por todo su cuerpo musculoso, encendiéndole las venas y hombría ante el tiritar tímido de ella.

Y vio sus enormes orbes esmeraldas brillar para él, tan bellas que, si en ese momento le pidieran el mundo entero, sin duda se lo entregaría. La Cobra le había mordido con su elixir inmortal y él lentamente caia en su encanto.

Shaina cerro nuevamente sus ojos invitándole a besarla y él cómplice, poso suavemente su boca en ella, perdiéndose en lo delicado de aquella piel que sabía a miel y sal.

Y en su camino sin regreso a la locura, el castaño bailo con sus labios hacia su mentón buscando perderse en la curvatura fina de su cuello, que le arrebató largos suspiros con su caricia.

Sus cuerpos que habían esperado largo tiempo el amor, los incito a la locura y en un acto de enajenación, el santo la sentó en la roca y él de pie, dominante, le ayudo a despojarse de sus húmedas ropas de entrenamiento hasta dejar en desnudez aquellas finas curvas de piel.

Tras aquel ritual de capricho, Dohko tomó con ansiedad la nuca de ella, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus labios y con su toque libre, aprisiono uno de sus senos, aprisionando entre sus dedos aquel capullo rosado en ellos y meciéndolos en mágicos círculos a su alrededor para estimularla aún más y llevarla a su apasionado universo.

Dohko apasionado, halo los fornidos muslos níveos de ella hacia su cintura, deseando su reclamo, pues ya no podía controlar el acrecentado fuego en su interior. Y la vio con esa mirada ligeramente apagada por su excitación, observándole fijamente antes de su roce de sexos, piel a piel.

Su mirada descarada y felina vago en la desnuda y femenina figura sentada a su frente, contemplando la belleza de cada curva y el bello color durazno de su pecho y lo apetecible y suave que lucía su tez encumbrándole la lujuria tan tácita durante años.

Dohko la recargo por fin sobre su hombro, invitandole a recargar su peso sobre él y en aquel abrazo sujeto de sus muslos, comenzó a adentrarse a su figura, sintiendo la tensión vibrante de su cuerpo ante su intrusión. Dohko la cargo en su cintura y en aquel bravío movimiento, comenzó a oscilar lentamente su virilidad en el sexo de la italiana sostenidole de los muslos, percibiendo su humedad y calidez recibiéndole la piel. Su piel tierna de mujer resultaba exultante ante sus deseos cobijándole la virilidad y derramándose en humedad entre espasmos mágicos.

Shaina recostada en aquel hombro mientras percibía la intrusión deliciosa de aquella virilidad, deslizo sus manos por la espalda del moreno y definió con la yema de sus dedos aquel tatuaje que tanto le fascino desde que lo descubrió, provocándole erizar al santo y gruñir embravecido.

Las pulsaciones en sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más presurosas y la dama con el aliento ocupado en el grueso cuello del chino, se aferró a sus cabellos castaños jadeando con descaro ante la fuerza ejercida en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo tenso y cálido de la dama comenzó a derramar su humedad lleno de delicia sobre la piel del santo y este enloquecido al llegar a la cumbre del placer, gruño como tigre avivado, descargando su esencia en el vientre de la hermosa dama.

Temblorosa, ella se abrazó con fuerza a su figura y así ambos comenzaron una alianza personal que les reconforto personalmente llenando sus vacíos por un tiempo.

-x-

Los días tras ese encuentro bajo la lluvia, los consecuentes fueron aún mejores. Días eternos de risas por la mañana y fuego llenos de apocalipsis por las noches en el interior de Libra, manteniéndose a discreción y secreto ante la mirada de todos. Ambos servidores de Athena no habían dejado rincón sin explorar de aquel Templo entre caricias arrebatadoras y suspiros y disfrutaban de aquel cariño que les había hecho tanta falta en sus vidas. Hasta que, sin pretenderlo, el destino de ambos cambio.

-x-

Shaina meses después de aquel encuentro en la playa, fue asignada aun reclutamiento de amazonas en Italia y para su suerte, en esa ocasión fue acompañada por el santo de Escorpio. Por su parte, Dohko tuvo que viajar a Rozan ante la que era la anunciada boda de Shiryu y Shunrei y que obviamente al ser padre de ambos no podía faltar, asi que ambos servidores de Athena se despidieron en el Santuario con la promesa de volverse a ver en unos meses tras concluir sus propios deberes.

Pero el tiempo paso y Dohko prolongo aquella visita en China más de lo que esperaba cuando tras la boda, supo bien que Shunrei estaba embarazada y que ella siendo su pequeña niña, él debia cuidar hasta el término de este con la aprobación de Athena.

Shaina por su parte tras aquel viaje a Italia con el santo de Escorpio comenzó a conocerlo aún más, desvaneciendo en su cabeza la fama de mujeriego que siempre nublaba quien era realmente. Un santo de personalidad alegre y lleno de nobleza con los demás, que podia hacer bien a los demás con sus simpatia incluso en las peores circunstancias y aunque al principio no fue fácil para ambos, pronto ante tanta convivencia aquel santo comenzó a ganarse su afecto debido a su determinación para acercarse a ella a pesar de su tosquedad.

Dohko mantuvo su ausencia en silencio, nunca mando carta alguna para ella y se ocupo tanto en su labor el China que lo olvido, por lo que los sentimientos entre Escorpio y Shaina se tentaron frágiles, enredándoles el corazón.

Fue que, tras dos años de ausencia en el Santuario, Dohko por fin volvió sin notificarle a nadie a excepción de su amigo de Aries con quien a menudo rebatía en cartas su estadia en Rozan y fue que en su llegada y al querer visitar a su amigo lemuriano en el Salón papal, sorprendió a la Cobra y al escorpión en un abrazo en el interior del Octavo Templo. Y la vio reír a su lado, como pocas veces lo había hecho a su lado. Le sorprendió, mas son le dolió pues sabía bien que él mismo la había dejado partir con su ausencia.

Y supo bien que era momento de dejarla ir.

-x-

Dohko aquel día decidió volver a su Templo antes de ir con Aries y esperar el descenso de la Cobra hasta su Templo para conversar con ella mientras en su espera, recordaba los momentos a su lado.

Dohko en aquel momento no podía dejar de sonreír recordando todos sus momentos juntos dos años atrás. Desde Shaina y él disfrutando un buen libro y café en la mesilla de su comedor al desayunar, y ella preciosa vistiendo una de sus camisas con las piernas desnudas y cabellos atados mientras él la veía por el rabillo de la portada, admirando la serenidad que ella emanaba o ambos bebiendo té al amanecer.

O aquella en donde ambos en una noche de locura comenzaron a bailar cuando en la radio se sintonizo una canción alegre proveniente de China y el la habia hecho reir con sus bailes exóticos. Sin duda Shaina era y sería una mujer especial. en su vida La había visto reír sobre su sillón mientras él se removía de manera chistosa o llorar cuando recordaba cosas de su pasado, la había conocido a profundidad y aunque en el fondo se sentía ligeramente idiota por perderla, en el fondo creía que ambos solo habían sido destinados para conocerse y no para unirse el corazón.

Por eso cuando la vio sonriendo en aquel abrazo juntos a su compañero de Escorpio, supo que algo había cambiado en ambos. Y lo entendía, en todos esos más de doscientos años, comprendía mas del amor que cualquiera de ellos.

-x-

Cuando Shaina arribo Libra sin saber de la lllegada del santo, la sorpresa le abrumo. Dohko volvió a sonreírle como si nada hubiese pasado tras su ausencia y aunque ella quiso rebatirle su ausencia por todo ese tiempo, simplemente no pudo. Y en el interior del pasillo del Templo, ambos hablaron honestamente sobre sus corazones tras esos años.

-No es fácil para mi dejarte ir, pequeña niña, pero me alegro que no me esperaras. Yo no puedo amarte como lo mereces.

-Dohko. -soltó ella sin si quiera tener el valor de acercarse a él.

-Shaina, tu y yo sabemos que el cariño que alguna vez nos unió, ahora ha cambiado. -soltó el castaño con una suave sonrisa. -Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí en aquel tiempo, realmente me hiciste feliz.

-No me digas esto,sabes que me duele aún más. -objeto la italiana con la mirada baja.

-Olvidemos ahora, por el bien de los dos y seamos amigos, sin rencores ni pasados.

El de Libra se acercó a la italiana y tomo sus mejillas, depositándole un fugaz beso en su mejilla, para después, separase y mirarle a los ojos, esos mismo que ahora estaban empañados de lágrimas. -Es hora de soltarte, te deseo suerte con quien decidas compartir tu corazón, que se será el mejor de todos.

-Dohko, dime la verdad. -murmuro la dama una última vez. - Sabes que te creo todo... ¿seré feliz con esta decisión?

Dohko la envolvió en su abrazo y suspiro en él. - Por supuesto, mi pequeña niña, lo sé.

Tras regalarle un último abrazo, vio a la dama partir de su Templo y el de Libra decidió ascender al Salón Papal, donde su amigo le esperaba penetrando su recinto con melancolía tras lo que había conversado con Shaina.

-x-

Shion al entender la tristeza de su amigo tras recordar todo aquel pasaje, se alzó de su asiento y avanzo hasta él, depositándole su mano en el hombro mientras le compartía una suave sonrisa.

-Fue lo mejor, entonces.

-Lo fue amigo, lo fue.

 _ **Continuará…**_

(La autora súplica ante Milo que la tiene ahorcada en la celda)- ¡Te juro que fue porque ya no quise meter Ocs en el fic, pero Shaina es tuya, ¡¿Qué no leíste al final?! Además, tienes tu fic Sea and Scorpion, Milongas y ahí tienen un bonito romance los dos. ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

\- ¡¿Y con el anciano maestro, ¡¿cómo, como fue posible?!, ósea hay doscientos años de diferencia, es un ultramegapedófilo si lo vemos así. - (suelta Milo apuntando con su uña hacia la autora)-¡Ni si quiera un 40 y 20 como canta Jose jose!

-¡Suplícame y quizás tenga piedad contigo!

(Mu se acerca a la celda antes del asesinato de la autora y les indica a los demás)- ¡Listo, son libres, todos menos a la autora que aún debe trabajar para nosotros!

(Kanon, Deathmask y Dite se paran del suelo de la celda y Milo sale después de ellos, salvandole la vida).

-¡Vamonos de fiesta muchachos!.-(suelta Cáncer animado seguido de los demás.).-¡Perdi las mejores horas de vida aqui encerrado necesito alcohol!

(Camus habla entonces al verlos partir)- Sigo yo lectores, no esperen mucho porque no me gusta hablar de mi intimidad, o mejor aún, quizás le congele los dedos a la autora y no haya capitulo mío para que no tengan pensamientos pecaminosos con mi persona. Y por cierto agradecemos las palabras de sslove ( su chiste de los libros fue muy bueno) y Rosa Castilla asi como a los que nos han dedicado un tiempo. Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12 Camus y Sinmone

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito.**_

 _ **Capitulo 12: Acuario**_

 _ **Camus y Sinmone (hermana de Surt, continuación de mi fic Huracán, pero se entiende perfecto si aun no lo han leído.)**_

Cuando la fecha en la última carta enviada por aquel santo de los hielos llego a Asgard, la bella pelirroja que le esperaba con el corazón latente, se arregló el cabello a temprana hora, se puso el mejor de sus vestidos y corrió hasta a la estación de tren sin si quiera despedirse de su hermano, quien le regalo una mirada divertida en el comedor, pues ni el buen desayuno que él había hecho a temprana hora para ella había sido suficiente impedimento para salir a toda prisa de su casa rumbo la estación de tren.

La bella jovencita corrió ansiosa cada calle empedrada hasta la estación de tren de Asgard en completa emoción y fue que, al llegar a ella, se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de calmar el bombeo agitado de su pecho debido a su andar, buscando con la mirada a su amado entre los pasajeros del tren recién estacionado y al no encontrar entre ellos, se resignó a esperar el siguiente tren por arribar, sentada en una banca.

Quince minutos de espera después de aquella espera, arribo nuevamente un tren y fue entonces que, al abrirse sus puertas, vio a su amado santo descender de él con una sencilla maleta a cuestas.

El santo de los hielos percibió una mirada fija en si justo cuando puso el primer pie fuera del tren que le transportaba y de inmediato oteo por el alrededor para encontrarla. La sorpresa lo abrumo pues en el fondo del pasillo de aquella estación, vio a su bella amada de rizos pelirrojos esperándole con los ojos acuosos de emoción.

-Sinmone…-pronuncio el francés regalándole una suave sonrisa al verla alzarse de la banca y correr hasta él. La joven emocionada circuló de inmediato hacia santo esquivando la gente con habilidad nata y en segundos, se colgó a su cuello como si el mundo entero dejara de existir.

\- ¡Camus! -clamo ella, siendo atrapada con facilidad entre los brazos del bello santo. -Has vuelto.

-Como lo prometí, antes de la próxima nevada. -objeto el santo mientras sentía la frágil silueta apegarse a sí y le acariciaba los cabellos rizados, apoyada en su hombro.

Tras algunos segundos unidos en aquella tibia caricia, ella se alejó de si un momento y le sonrió animada.

\- ¡Vayamos a casa, Surt debe estar ansioso por saludarle!

Camus sonrió suavemente sosteniendo sus mejillas, aunque le negó de inmediato. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento Sinmone, pero esta vez prefiero hospedarme en un hotel, no creo que sea correcto que cada vez que esté aquí vaya a tu casa, no está bien por los dos, aunque sin duda iré a saludar a Surt mas tarde.

-Pero Camus…- el santo le sostuvo de los hombros y negó estoico.

-Por favor, entiéndeme, no es cómodo para mí ni propio para los dos.

-Está bien…-soltó ella en un suspiro y de inmediato comenzó a caminar con el santo rumbo al hotel que él había dispuesto para sí. -Pero, ¿cuéntame, ¿cómo ha sido tu viaje?

-x-

Tras algunas cuadras de caminar lejos de la estación, Camus por fin llego a un hostal lo suficiente cómodo para estar ahí un par de días. Una amplia cama y moderna, estancia cálida para mitigar el frio, un escritorio y un balcón que daba perfecto al exterior se volverían su compañía un par de días.

Sinmone penetró a la habitación con Camus y lo vio echar su maleta en el vestidor mientras ella tomaba asiento en la cama y analizaba a detalle el interior de la habitación.

Tras acomodar sus cosas, Camus se echó en la cama junto a ella y con un ademan le invito a posarse a su lado completamente recostado. Sinmone obedeció ante el ofrecimiento y busco apoyar su cabeza en el fuerte brazo del santo mientras este le fundía con su abrazo, mirando al techo.

Sinmone, como la joven adolecente que era se emocionó con su cobijo y observo dedicadamente los finos rasgos de su amado. Sus largas pestañas rizadas contrastantes con sus ojos color cielo bajo sus gruesas cejas, y sus cabellos azulados que se desparramaban por todos lados despejando sus pálidas mejillas eran detalles peculiares que le alteraban el corazón. Pronto la sutil dama enamorada, se enfocó en el puente de la nariz de su amado y aquellos labios color carne quebrados por el frio y suspiro anhelando tocarlos tras aquel largo tiempo sin verlos.

Camus se dio cuenta de aquel análisis del que era parte y ladeo su rostro para toparse con los ojos fuego de la dama, mismos que derretían lentamente su frialdad y sonrió cálidamente para ella.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto con intriga el santo. Ella le acaricio la mejilla despejada y sonrió.

-Te extrañe.

 _-Y yo a ti._

Tras aquellas palabras, Camus se empujó hacia los labios de Sinmone e hizo contacto con ellos un instante, percibiendo la humedad en ellos.

-Bonita.

La joven se ruborizo ante el halago y percibió un bravío escalofrío en su piel, sonriéndole como respuesta.

-Quiero descansar un poco Sinmone, ¿no te importa? -se sinceró el santo. - Ayer me desvelé para dejar todos mis deberes listos en mi ausencia en el Santuario y aunque dormí un poco en el tren, aun no me siento del todo bien. Solo dame una hora o dos para reposar y después de eso, salimos a un café y damos un paseo, ¿te parece?

La dama le asintió y vio a Camus suspirar de nuevo, regalándole un último beso en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. El santo evidentemente estaba cansado por lo que no le fue difícil llegar al mundo de los sueños en segundos mientras la inquieta pelirroja a su lado, se apegaba a su calor para aguardar sus sueños. Sin embargo, ella lo suficientemente despierta y tras algunos minutos de quedarse fundida en aquel abrazo, decidió levantarse de la cama pues la impaciencia le había atrapado y apegarse hacia el balcón para distraerse.

Y ahí en aquella vista, vio a su frente una preciosa tienda de vestidos de donde emergían algunas bellas damas exuberantes con bolsas. Las observo y las vio demasiado bellas con su maquillaje y ropas jubilosas preguntándose en el fondo si acaso era tan linda como ellas, lo suficiente para gustarle a Camus.

Se miró en el reflejo de una ventana a su lado y aunque realmente se veía preciosa con su sencillo vestido y apariencia natural, percibió que su apariencia de "niña inocente" nada tenían que ver con aquellas mujeres. Entonces una idea surgió en su mente y traviesa, decidió sorprender a su amado con una metamorfosis personal. Tomo su pequeño bolso y concluyó dirigirse a ella mientras su amado dormitaba.

-x-

Sinmone arribo a la tienda de vestidos y busco entre ellos uno de bonito color celeste, el color favorito de su amado y que le acentuara las formas del cuerpo. Cuando encontró aquel atuendo que resaltaba sus formas femeninas, se lo probo y decidió llevarlo, aunque al ver a un par de jóvenes probando cosméticos a su lado, resolvió acercarse a ellas y cambiar su apariencia natural por una más "sofisticada". Sus pestañas grises cambiaron a tonos negros con algo de rímel y delineador, su piel se hizo en extremo nívea con polvo de arroz, sus mejillas enrojecieron como tomate por el rubor y sus labios rosados se tornaron rojizos aumentando los años en su piel.

Tras una hora de cambios personales, con aquel vestido y maquillaje en rostro, Sinmone volvió hacia el hotel donde reposaba Camus y al llegar, soprendio al santo de pie recién despierto pues sus cabellos alborotados le delataban, bebiendo un vaso de agua mientras le daba la espalda.

El santo al escuchar el abrir de su puerta, concibió que era su amada y pregunto antes de continuar bebiendo su agua:

\- ¿A dónde fuiste Sinmone…? - sin embargo, al girarse para enfrentarla, se sorprendió ante su "nueva imagen" y casi se atraganto con su bebida.

-Hola Camus…-suspiro ella con inocencia y timidez apilada a la puerta mientras el santo la observaba de pies a cabeza ante el "cambio".

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? -objeto el santo sin entender mientras bebía de nuevo su vaso con agua.

-Me arregle un poco para ti, ¿no te gusta?

El santo estoico como era, no supo que contestar y se alegraba de no haber logrado ninguna expresión en su rostro ante lo que era un evidente no. Y no era que su amada no luciera hermosa con cualquier cosa, de hecho, aquel vestido nuevo destacaba lo mejor de sus formas, sin embargo, su rostro estaba demasiado sobrecargado de maquillaje convirtiéndola en una especie de Geisha, que más que favorecerla para acentuar sus rasgos, la hacía lucir mayor. Camus no comprendió aquel cambio de apariencia tan repentino pues el prefería los rasgos naturales de su amada y se sinceró al verle angustiada tras su largo silencio, acercándose a ella y sosteniéndole de los hombros.

-Te vez linda solo que…no necesitas estas cosas para gustarme, ya me gustas por quien eres.

Los ojos de la dama se enrojecieron al instante, comenzando a sentirse insegura y descendieron avergonzada pues era claro que aquel cambio radical no era del agrado del santo. -Me veo ridícula, ¿cierto?

-Jamás dije eso, al contrario…-el santo le empujo la barbilla con su índice para que le enfrentara a los ojos. - Si te gusta te apoyo en ello, pero en el fondo, esta sé que no eres tú.

La dama negó con la cabeza, decepcionada suspiro. -De acuerdo, iré a lavarme.

-Pero me gusta el vestido, realmente luces bien en él.

Camus le asintió tras lo dicho y la vio dirigirse al baño para minutos después, verle salir con el rostro más fresco.

-Muy bien, vayamos afuera. - objeto el santo estirándole su mano para salir con ella de la habitación.

-x-

La asgardiana y francés salieron de aquel hotel y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant cercano buscando una mesa cercana y ordenando un poco de panecillos, café y carne mientras conversaban de sus actividades en el tiempo en que no se habían visto.

-Iré al sanitario…-menciono ella hacia el santo tras unos minutos en aquella mesa, quien observaba sin reparo los alrededores. - Bien.

Pronto el santo se quedó en soledad y cuando la mesera del lugar llevo hasta él su taza de café, le esbozo una preciosa sonrisa coqueta. Aquella era una mujer de exuberantes formas y rostro fino, muy difícil para pasar desapercibida para cualquier hombre, sin embargo, Camus quien aún estaba cansado no presto interés en ella.

-Disculpe, la chica con la que viene, ¿es su familiar verdad? - indago la mesera al francés.

-No.-contesto el santo sin entender a qué iba toda aquella conversación.

-Bueno, pero si es su novia, ¿no es nada serio, cierto?

El santo alzo su ceja izquierda intrigado por aquel interrogatorio y negó con ironía. - ¿Puedo darle mi teléfono? -la mesera saco un papel, acercando su silueta cerca del hombro del santo dejándole sentir su femineidad, haciéndole tensarse y sinverguenza poso la nota en su mesa. -Si está de visita en Asgard, quizás pueda darle un recorrido turístico personal y ambos pasarla bien.

\- ¿Es enserio señorita? -pregunto irónico el santo pues era claro que la situación le parecía absurda.

Camus miro divertido a la mesera ante la irónica y absurda situación para sí, aunque, en aquel instante y para su mala suerte, Sinmone salió del baño y observo la escena, quedándose atenta a ella.

La mesera percibió la mirada de Sinmone, así como Camus y como si de una broma se tratara, la bella pelirroja apretó los puños y salió del restaurant al frio exterior, corriendo lejos del restaurant.

-Maldición. –murmuro Camus dejando caer un par de billetes en la mesa y saliendo en busca de su chica. Oteo por todas direcciones al salir del restaurant y siguió el camino hacia donde creía ella había desaparecido. No fue difícil divisar su silueta al andar algunas cuadras y hallarla sentada en una banca mientras descargaba su decepción en un suave sollozo. El santo abrumado por la situación, avanzo silente hasta ella y se sentó a su lado sin decirle nada más, solo observandole.

La joven se giró al sentir la presencia de "alguien" a su lado en aquella banca y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el santo de Acuario.

-Sinmone…

-Dijiste que te gustaba siendo quien soy, sin aparentar nada y mentiste…-suspiro la pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos. -Ahora sé qué tipo de chicas que te gustan, nada como soy yo.

-Sinmone…-suspiro el santo tratando de ser cálido ante ella, lo que normalmente le resultaba difícil para sí. -Sabes que lo que viste fue un malentendido y que no pasó nada porque era claro que esa mujer no me interesaba, así que dime realmente, ¿por qué estas así, porque estas cambiando tanto de un día para otro, porque actúas de manera extraña este día?

La dama negó aferrada en la banca, ladeándole el rostro y el santo, con sus manos frías, le obligo a mirarle empujando suavemente sus mejillas hacia su dirección. -Habla conmigo, de otra manera no veo cómo solucionarlo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, qué te preocupa?

El santo la miro fijamente, haciendo detener su llanto momentáneamente y ella comenzó a temblar ante la imponencia que sentía con Camus.

-Es que... no quiero perderte…-soltó la dama con titubeo. -Es que tú y yo… estamos tan lejos siempre y…cuando te veo así, tan radiante ante los demás, pienso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, incluso joven y que… debería dejarte ir.

Camus sonrió en un gemido ante lo dicho apenas abriendo los labios y la abrazo sin expresión en su rostro hacia su pecho, reconfortándola mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Te he elegido a ti Sinmone porque me siento feliz a tu lado y tranquilo, de otro modo no estaría aquí en Asgard. -suspiro con pesadez. - Sé que la distancia y edad no es fácil, sé que a veces puedes dudar, pero por ahora no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú aun si solo es un minuto el que estemos juntos. -suspiro el santo buscándole las mejillas tras lo dicho. - Ahora olvídalo y caminemos un poco, no quiero perder nuestro precioso tiempo juntos en esto.

Ella vio la sinceridad en los ojos brillantes de Camus y suspiro calmando su sollozo. - Ahora, ¿quieres un Croissant de chocolate?, he visto una tienda por allá y sé que eso podría hacerte bien.

La pelirroja suspiro y vio al santo levantarse de la banca, estirándole su mano para sujetar la suya y andar las calles juntos. Ella le sonrió ante la seguridad que le esbozaba Camus y comenzó a andar junto al santo, quien la sujeto de su cintura cubriéndole el aire frio y sonriendo suave para ella.

-x-

Tras comer algunos bocadillos y un largo paseo por los alrededores de Asgard, la jovencita asgardiana y el santo francés volvieron a aquella habitación de hotel tras realizar algunas compras alimenticias. Y ahí en el interior de la habitación, con una enorme bolsa de croissant de cajeta y chocolate y vasos de café, se sentaron en la cama a degustar de ellos.

Tras un largo silencio de ambos al comer sus bocadillos, el santo ante la seriedad de ella, bromeó como pocas ocasiones.

-Oye Sinmone. -ella le atendió. - ¿Cómo me vería con bigote?

El santo tomo un cuernito de la bolsa y lo puso bajo su nariz con sus manos simulando un bigote real sobre su boca, haciéndole reír a placer. Él le devolvió cálido la sonrisa y dejo caer el panecillo en la bolsa.

-Así me gusta, que sonrías.

Tras aquellas palabras, Camus la vio sorber un poco de su café y dejar en sus labios una mancha de espuma, decidiendo así, involuntario acercarse a sus labios y limpiarlos con su boca.

La dama se tensó ante el gesto, pero no le negó, pues en los labios de Camus habían quedado restos de chocolate del croissant haciéndole saborear aquel dulce a placer.

Pronto ambos se fundieron en un beso tímido que fue aliviando la tensión entre ambos, pero aletargando sus respiraciones.

Y pronto lo que fue un beso tímido, comenzó a tornarse más y más anhelante, por lo que el santo retiro aquel café en manos de la dama y lo dejo en un mueble cercano a la cama, así como aquella bolsa de panecillos dulces, invitando a la dama a reposarse en su figura mientras le consumía los labios nuevamente.

La bella pelirroja lánguidamente poso su figura sobre la del santo y percibió la tensión en su musculatura al sostenerla, marcando cada tendón bajo si y dejándole sentir su varonil cuerpo a perfección. La lengua entonces del santo se adentró por la abertura de sus labios y comenzó a ondear contra la suya, percibiendo el encender nervioso de su cuerpo ante tal placer como aquel a primera vez.

Los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a tornarse aún más cálidos, haciendo sus alientos pesados y vaporosos ante el deseo contenido, explorándose las siluetas sobre las ropas.

Las manos errantes de Camus bailaron sus dedos por la columna de la dama y pronto se deslizaron hasta la curvatura al final del ella, en una incitación casi erótica arrebatada que buscaba apegar su cintura contra la de ella.

Sinmone se tensó ligeramente al sentir aquella petición deseosa de piel, sin embargo, por instinto soltó la boca del francés y vago en sus mejillas como mariposa hasta llegar a aquel punto en el oído del santo que podía hacerlo derretirse en segundos.

Sinmone entonces lo escucho gruñir y contener su voz con el gesto aplisado de placer. Camus tras ello abrió sus luceros y parpadeo un par de veces hacia ella, viéndole con aquel gesto de cautivación ante la belleza natural de la mujer de rizos pelirrojos. Y suspiro deseoso de sentirle la piel y salir de su interior para morir y renacer.

 _-Embrasse-moi mon amour_ … (Bésame mi amor)-soltó el francés en un murmullo y ella atendió a sus deseos, apegándose a sus labios frenéticamente ante aquel gesto seductor.

En aquella fusión de abrazos, las ropas de ambos comenzaron a caer por los bordes de la cama descubriéndose la piel tiernamente a placer y dejando sus níveos lienzos color nieve a exposición.

Pronto sus siluetas desnudas se frotaron una sobre otra mientras se prodigaban los más arrebatados besos que dejaban atrás su timidez y se reclamaban el tiempo perdido.

Impetuoso y con el cuerpo ardiendo, Camus giro a su amada y la poso boca abajo sobre la cama mientras él apoyaba su silueta completamente en ella y buscaba su intimidad reclamante de placer.

Analizo con sus ojos celestes aquella fina silueta bajo si y suspiro al ver sus preciosos rizos pelirrojos caer por su espalda y nuca, acariciando por completo aquel lienzo de piel.

Descendió hasta su oído y le suspiro. -Te quiero pequeña.

 _-Camus._

Tras lo dicho, comenzó a adentrarse en aquella preciosa intimidad de la pelirroja, derramando su humedad sobre su piel viril y apresándola de sensaciones hipnóticas que podrían hacerle enloquecer. Rumio completamente rendido a ella cuando fundió su cuerpo completamente con el de ella e hizo presión en su interior, dejándose embriagar la piel ante su reclamo mientras ella jadeaba tímida al sentirse expuesta.

Camus no cedió sus ansias y comenzó a mecerse progresivamente en la preciosa piel bajo si, llenándose de electricidad y fuego en cada suspiro, mientras su mente y ojos viajaban en el cuerpo de su amada. El contacto de sus pieles se hizo más necesario, haciendo que las manos de él viajaran entre las costillas de la dama y se apegaran a su corazón, meciendo entre sus dedos aquel botón rosado de sus pequeños pechos, mientras la miel de su cuerpo se volcaba dulce sobre él.

Las cosquillas en su vientre le hicieron apresurar sus embestidas al santo dentro de la preciosa dama de espalda arqueada, que a placer había perdido la timidez y dejaba a su voz esgrimir su deleite y provocación. Ella le había derretido la impermeable capa dura de su corazón y pasión y él, ardiente como pocos sabían le demostraría su fulgor ante el hecho. Camus ya no pudo evitarlo y cuando sintió que el clímax de su arrebato había llegado y perdido claramente la razón de su figura sudorosa, su cuerpo descargo su esencia en el interior de la silueta de la pelirroja y se apoyó exhausto contra la cama, tratando de sostenerse con las fuerzas que quedaban en sus fornidos brazos.

Sin más que rebatir, el santo se echó a un lado de la cama y busco cubrir su desnudez y la de su amada, abrazándola como avalancha con su figura. Sinmone sonrió para sí ante aquel exquisito hecho, y es que algo era seguro, en brazos de Camus ninguna noche era fría.

 _-Belle femme, tu as fait fondre mon couer froid, merci. - (Bella dama, tú derretiste mi frio corazón, gracias)._

Sinmone sonrió ante lo dicho, aunque no le comprendió pue son entendía el idioma por lo que traviesa recordó aquella única frase que sabía en francés y le resolvió. -Camus, _jet 'Aimé (te amo)._

 _ **Continuará…**_

(Milo silva animado y comienza a hacer corazones con sus manos alrededor de su amigo francés). - ¡Ay si, ay sí, yo también jet 'Aimé Camus, pinshi frio aquí en Asgard y contigo me descongelo Camus!

(Camus aprieta los dientes y puños como pocas veces y grita): ¡Milo! Si fastidias con eso te juro que voy a congelarte "tu aguijón" hasta que se te caiga y mandarte desnudo hasta Siberia.

(Milo se horroriza ante la advertencia y se calla, poniéndose serio al instante). -Ya perdón Camus.

(Dohko ríe tras la escena y clama tras ello)-Bueno chicos, esto ya está llegando a su final. Les agradecemos su apoyo y les mandamos besos a todas y cada una de nuestras fans y les sugerimos que se sigan al siguiente capítulo final. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13 Aioros y Seika

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito. Inspirada nuevamente en la canción Beso de Josean Log.**_

 _ **Capitulo final Sagitario.**_

 _(Erase una vez la autora Lu y Aioros que se querían mucho y una cosa llevo a la otra y …)_

 _\- ¡Lu! - (gritan todos los santos regañándola tras su celda.)_

 _\- ¡Muy bien, ya entendí, chin#$$!m...¡ya voy, ya voy!…A continuación este fic final del arquero, disfrútenlo lectores._

 **Aioros de Sagitario y Seika**

-x-

Aioros despertó aun en plena madrugada y parpadeo un par de veces ante el calor abrumador de su habitación, removiéndose las sabanas y notando aquella silueta fina a su lado que le daba la espalda, sonriendo ante ella y recordando momentáneamente lo bello que había sido tocar su piel aquella madrugada. Se puso de pie de la cama en busca de un vaso de agua en las penumbras dela noche, no sin antes remover los mechones castaños de la femenina silueta y besar su mejilla tiernamente antes de abandonarle.

Tomo su ropa interior del suelo y descalzo avanzo hasta el mueble donde reposaba una jarra de agua y desde aquel sitio, se dedicó a observar a la joven que le acompañaba esa noche y como un mismo vaso de agua como el que sostenía en su mano, le había llevado hasta ella y cambiado todo.

-x-

Toda aquella historia comenzó una tarde sin que nadie se lo advirtiera mientras él acomodaba las provisiones recién traídas por sus doncellas en la cocina de su privado. La paz y calma reinaba en aquella tranquila tarde, hasta que algo sucedió.

Aioria junto a Marín y Seiya arribaron a su Templo improvisadamente con algunas bolsas que contenían un sinfín de botanas y alimentos. Aioros lo había olvidado como lo hacía últimamente con muchas cosas, aquel día era su cumpleaños.

El arquero al sentir la presencia de visitantes en su Templo, salió de la cocina a recibirles y se sorprendió al ver un enorme pastel de chocolate en manos de Marín, algunas bolsas de comida y regalos tapando la figura de su hermano, así como una enorme extraña mochila que portaba el caballero Pegaso, todos freneticos al verle.

De inmediato, invito al trio de visitantes a penetrar a su salón principal y dejar todos sus encargos en la pequeña mesa de centro en el, haciendo que los demás se sentaran alrededor de ella a ras de suelo mientras le ofertaba bebidas y alimentos que emergian de las bolsas. Sin duda Aioria no habia escatimado en gastos para celebrar a su hermano.

\- ¡Felicidades Aioros! -pronuncio Marín hacia el santo mientras Aioria a su lado, le apretaba las manos en un gesto tierno y lleno de complicidad.

-Gracias Marín. -soltó el castaño observando momentáneamente las manos unidas de su hermano y amazona, sonriendo para sí ante lo peculiar que resultaba que su hermano menor tuviera una novia y que ambos se prodigaran un amor tan sincero y puro ya sin nada que esconder. Aioros entonces resolvio que Marín era una gran mujer pues para soportar la terquedad e impulsividad de su hermano, seguramente debía ser una santa.

Perdido en sus pensamientos reflexivos sobre su hermano, Seiya al instante poso con confianza una mano en su hombro y comento alegre.

-Aioros, ¿Por qué no bebemos algo para celebrar?, trajimos cerveza. -el castaño asintió ante la pregunta y de inmediato, el Pegaso saco de una bolsa a su frente un par de latas, ofertando cada una al pequeño grupo. El cuarteto abrió su lata de bebida y tras una frase de "felicidades", chocaron de ella, empinando un gran trago del refrescante líquido.

Tras una larga platica entre ellos mientras degustaban un poco de los alimentos en la mesa y reían a carcajadas ante anécdotas del pasado sobre la niñez de Aioria y Seiya, fue que Pegaso saco de la extraña mochila que portaba, una guitarra para sorpresa del castaño cumpleañero.

-Es bonita. -objeto Aioros mientras mordisqueaba una botana de queso al ver atento aquel instrumento en manos de Pegaso, quien comenzaba a mover las mancuernillas del final para afinarlo. -Me la ha regalado Saori. -tras nombrar a su diosa, un suspiro largo y pesado se hizo en Pegaso.

-Oh…-soltaron los dos hermanos haciendo que el rubor se le subiera a las mejillas al Pegaso ante la manera dulce de nombrar a la diosa, enfocando su mirada totalmente al instrumento. -Quise decir Atena, nuestra diosa.

-Y sí que lo es...ahora esta guitarra es mi bella amante. -comento el Pegaso contestando a la pregunta de Aioros.

Seiya se colgo la guitarra al cuerpo atrapando al instante la atención del grupo al escucharlo tocar un par de acordes para afinar la guitarra, pues sin duda el Pegaso tenia gran habilidad con el instrumento y les sonrio correspondiendo sus ánimos.

-Seiya ha preparado algo para ti, Aioros. -objeto Marín amable hacia el castaño mayor.

-Creo que va a declararse…-bromeó Aioria haciendo que Marín le negara con la cabeza y Seiya le chasqueara la lengua mientras Aioros sonreía divertido ante la broma.

-Te tocaré una canción Aioros por tu cumpleaños.

-Me agrada la idea, se ve que tienes talento. -objeto el arquero mientras veía al santo comenzar a rasgar con destreza su guitarra, logrando que el resto guardara silencio y le regalara su completa atención.

Seiya toco una sencilla canción y ante la sorpresa de ellos, comenzó a cantar a buena voz para acompañar su instrumento asombrando al grupo ante sus habilidades musicales mientras amenizaba el ambiente.

Al término de su canción, el trio aplaudió ante el apenado santo, quien en un gesto de broma se puso de pie y se reverencio ante ellos como todo un artista. Luego entonces, aquella tarde el cuarteto continuo con su bella tardeada, bromeando y conviviendo como en pocas ocasiones, logrando que el Pegaso de vez en cuando se animara a cantar y animara el ambiente.

Cuando aquel pequeño festejo termino al filo de la noche y llego la hora de despedirse, Aioros se interesó por aquel instrumento tocado esa tarde por Seiya y sin mucho que hacer en sus ratos libres, el Pegaso se ofreció a darle algunas lecciones de guitarra en su casa a cambio de la suyas respecto a sus técnicas de defensa y armadura.

Y con aquel acuerdo de por medio, Aioros visito dos días después la casa en Rodorio de Seiya sin imaginarse como aquel evento le cambiaría su vida.

-x-

Aioros toco la puerta de Pegaso con aquella promesa de las lecciones de guitarra y sin advertirlo una bella jovencita castaña le abrió la puerta. Sus ojos chocolate se enfrentaron a los esmeralda del santo, quien extrañamente nervioso al verla en la puerta y no reconocerla, agacho su cabeza y se giró a observar el número de la puerta para corroborar si no se había equivocado en la dirección que el Pegaso le había anotado en un papel.

-Hola, ¿buscas a Seiya? -pregunto la castaña hacia el bello y distraído hombre a su frente.

-Si. -afirmo el griego mientras la castaña le sonreía amable.

-Pasa, está en su habitación, en un momento le llamaré. - soltó la bella jovencita mientras le invitaba a pasar y le ofertaba el sillón continuo a la puerta de su pequeña sala para sentarse.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto ella al cerrar la puerta.

-Aioros…

-Mi nombre es Seika…-objeto ella estirándole su mano hacia él como saludo. Él accedió y percibió un extraño escalofrío que el erizo la piel cuando sus manos y ojos hicieron contacto. -Voy a buscarlo.

Aioros le asintió y vio a la jovencita perderse en uno de los pasillos de aquella vivienda mientras él, curioso como era, oteaba por los alrededores analizando el interior. Aquella era una casa pequeña pero cálida, con algunas enormes flores blancas animando el interior de la sala y cocina que compartían habitación mientras que las habitaciones personales se perdían al fondo, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamo su atención si no aquella jovencita que le había enormes ojos chocolate, su fina y femenina figura asi como sonrisa tímida le habian inundado la pupila.

Y mientras esperaba en la soledad de aquel sillón, se preguntó mentalmente, ¿acaso esa era la novia de Pegaso, acaso él ya no amaba a su diosa o que había pasado con esa tan cantada relación "no oficial" entre ambos?

Seika volvió hacia la sala de estar donde estaba Aioros y se quedó quieta apoyada en una pared, observándolo mientras Seiya salia. Y es que desde que aquel hombre había cruzado la puerta, la bella dama había hecho fuerza de su voluntad para que sus piernas no temblaran de nervios pues aquel era un hombre sumamente guapo, ojos felinos enmarcando sus largas pestañas rizadas, cabellos rizados castaños atados con una cintilla roja y silueta fornida a pesar de estar oculta en sus sencillas ropas le habían revuelto los nervios del estómago con solo su presencia.

-Disculpa…-comento Aioros hacia Seika sacándola de sus divagaciones.

-Sí, si…-contesto ella nerviosa. -Dime.

\- ¿Podrías regalarme un vaso con agua? -la joven al instante, se ruborizo ante aquella descortesía suya y con los nervios coléricos, corrió hasta su cocina mientras era perseguida por la mirada divertida de Aioros ante su reacción. Aquella actitud nerviosa de ella le había parecido adorable al sagitariano.

Tras ello, Seiya salió de su habitación con los cabellos mojados tras bañarse y cambiarse, posando una toalla en su cuello mientras con gran sonrisa se aproximaba a saludar al recién llegado.

-Lo siento Aioros…debí levantarme más temprano para recibirte a tiempo.

-No importa, está bien.

Tras ello, Seiya giro su vista hacia la silueta a espaldas de Seika que servía el agua y le comento al animado arquero.

-Veo que ya conociste a mi hermana Seika.

\- ¿Tu hermana? -cuestiono el arquero al otro disipando sus divagaciones anteriores en su espera.

Seika se aproximó hacia el arquero y le oferto con sus manos temblorosas el vaso de agua. - Así es, supongo que Aioria ya te conto la historia de mi pasado, ahora vivo con ella aquí.

-Gracias. -objetó el santo al tener al recibir el vaso de agua e intentando beberlo con calma ante la mirada insistente de la bella joven.

-Mucho gusto señorita Seika, es muy gentil. -soltó el santo al terminar su bebida.

Seiya vio a su hermana y santo quedarse mirando unos segundos fijamente con aquel vaso de agua en manos de ambos y alzo su ceja con dudas pues de pronto se había percibido "intruso" entre ellos dos.

-Bueno, iré por mi guitarra a mi cuarto, no tardo. -objeto Seiya mientras Seika se apilaba en la cocina nerviosa cortando algunos frutos mientras Aioros esperaba el regreso de Seiya sentándo en el sillón.

Tras la espera, Seiya y Aioros comenzaron aquellas lecciones de guitarra y pronto ambos santos comenzaron a entenderse en aquel aspecto musical a pesar de la forma apresurada de hablar del castaño para sus doctrinas, pues él a diferencia de Marin era muy mal maestro.

-x-

Semana a semana, Aioros comenzó a frecuentar en las tardes a Seiya para recibir aquellas lecciones de guitarra mientras en las mañanas, ambos compartían entrenamiento juntos en el Coliseo logrando un vínculo cercano entre ambos y así mismo, de Seika quien tenía la oportunidad de mantenerse cercana al arquero y fincar entre ambos una tierna amistad.

Aioros consecuentemente procuraba cada que iba a la casa de Seiya llevar algún detalle para la joven castaña en agradecimiento por recibirle en su casa, desde una manzana hasta un sencillo chocolate mientras ella al llegar a sus lecciones, le ofertaba galletitas que ella misma había preparado o algún bocadillo, afianzando la confianza entre ellos y del mismo Seiya que se sentía extremadamente cómodo con su compañía.

-x-

Pero con el tiempo todo cambio, y Aioros comprendió que en largos momentos del día extrañaba a Seika involuntariamente y que solo el pensar que detalle podría darle horas antes de visitarle, le ocupaba gran parte del día, haciéndole soñar despierto con su sonrisa. Seika por su parte, había comenzado a querer ser más femenina cada que Aioros aparecía en su casa. Se acicalaba el pelo y ropa con sumo cuidado, sonreía al viento de tan solo pensar en el sagitariano y contaba las horas del día para su nueva lección y encuentro. Cada uno por su lado, latiendo sus corazones al mismo tiempo incluso sin saberlo.

-x-

Fue entonces que en un día de esos en los que Aioros arribo a casa de Seiya un poco antes de lo habitual, una propuesta lo cambio todo. Seika al ver llegar al santo lo invito a adentrarse a la casa para su lección de guitarra, aunque ambos debían esperar aún el regreso de Seiya quien había ido a comprar alimentos en una tienda cercana, dejándoles gran tiempo para conversar.

Aioros tomo asiento en el sillón que normalmente lo hacía y ella le imito, ofertandole panecillos con miel y café en su espera.

\- ¿Iras al festival de Parthaneas en la plaza principal, mañana Seika?-cuestiono el arquero.

-Me gustaría…-soltó con evidente emoción en sus palabras la castaña. -Este año parece que será mejor que el anterior, escuche que habrá un festival de luces y realmente gustaría ir, pero creo que Seiya estará escoltando a Athena ese día en el pueblo y creo que no podré hacerlo esta vez, a él no le gusta que este de madrugada sola por Rodorio.

Aquellas palabras encendieron la alerta emocional del corazón del santo, pues había pensado encontrarse con ella en aquel festival y caminar con ella entre los alrededores de la ciudad. Entonces una idea traviesa cruzo en mente del arquero.

-Pues yo también quiero ir. -objeto el santo con evidente ánimo. - ¿Me acompañarías?, hablare con Seiya si aceptas, yo te cuidare.

\- ¿En serio? - el santo afirmo con su cabeza.

-Si,¿porque no?, ademas me aburro mucho yendo solo.

La joven sonrió ante la propuesta y animosa, le asintió.

Justo en aquel momento arribo Seiya con enormes bolsas de alimentos y ambos le invitaron a sentarse, para hablarles de aquella propuesta.

Seiya no se negó al tratarse de Aioros y con su consentimiento, acordaron verse la noche siguiente.

-x-

La noche del festival llego y cuando Aioros llego a casa de Seika, se miró un par de veces más en la ventana de su casa antes de tocar la puerta, asegurándose que lucía bien con aquella ropa que le había aconsejado Aioria usar ante "su cita". Unos pantalones café sencillos y una preciosa camisa casual azul marino que acentuaban sus ojos fue el atiendo elegido por su hermano y que extrañamente el hacian sentir inseguro pues estaba acostumbrado a su ropa de entrenamiento. Se apretó la cintilla en su cabeza una vez mas para darse valor y toco la puerta con nerviosismo a pesar de haberlo hecho un sinfín de veces más anteriormente.

Y Seika como si estuviera esperandole, le recibió con gran sonrisa, con un precioso vestido blanco griego que le hacía lucir como una diosa y su cabello suelto siendo únicamente adornado por una preciosa y enorme flor blanca sobre su oreja.

Aioros sonrió al verla y le extendió su mano nervioso, invitándole a sujetarla con la suya para comenzar juntos a andar. Y desde ahí todo cambio.

-x-

Seika y Aioros vagaron por las calles empedradas de Rodorio sujetos del brazo mientras conversaban de los adornos multicolor colocados en lo alto de las casas rústicas y las personas aproximándose con atuendos griegos hacia la plaza principal donde cientos de puestos de comida, souvenirs y ruidos alegres de música se hacían notar.

Al llegar a la plaza principal, observaron a Seiya y algunos santos dorados de sencillas ropas custodiar a la bella diosa Atenea frente a un vasto escenario mientras ella sujetaba una lámpara china siendo apoyada por el rejuvenecido Dohko y comenzaban a encenderla para verle flotar por los cielos, siendo imitada por algunos niños y pobladores del lugar.

Entonces el cielo oscuro se ilumino con centellantes lámparas que se elevaban al cielo con el fuego en su interior,haciendoles parecer luciérnagas flotantes y estrellas de gas a metros de si, provocando el júbilo de los asistentes y aplausos a su alrededor.

Aquel día, Seika y Aioros recorrieron de la mano los puestos de comida, comiendo un sin fin de brochetas de carne, dulces con miel, delicias griegas y hasta licor tradicional. Los dos se sentían tan confortables con su compañía que parecía estar hechos a sintonía sin importar lo demás.

Y ante confortable situación la madrugada los alcanzo, haciendo que, el santo quien tenía una idea en mente, invitara a su Templo a su bella acompañante, alejándola del bullicio y esperando tenerla tan solo un momento solo para sí ante lo bella que lucía aquella noche.

Ella le accedio y se dejo guiar hacia el interior del Santuario a lo que parecia, seria una velada espectacular.

-x-

Seika y Aioros bajo el reflejo de la bella y oscura noche, se apilaron de pie en las escalinatas de Sagitario y fue ahí que el santo le pidió esperar ahí mientras él iba al interior de su Templo a buscar "un regalo" para ella.

Seika emocionada por el detalle, le espero en el exterior de Sagitario y ahí mientras veía el cielo oscuro iluminado por aquellas luces antes encendidas en el festival, fue sorprendida por el santo, quien al volver traía consigo una guitarra, similar a la de Pegaso.

El sagitariano apoyo su espalda en una de las columnas de la entrada su Templo y ahí invito a la dama a posarse a su lado a ras de suelo con un ademán estirándole la mano, completamente nervioso.

-Aioros, ¿Dónde la conseguiste? - cuestiono la dama sentándose junto al santo y apegándose a la columna mientras sus hombros quedaban junto a los del arquero.

-Aioria me la regalo cuando supo que estaba entusiasmado con las lecciones de Seiya, y me ha ayudado a practicar en mi tiempo libre.

\- ¡Vaya, es bonita! -soltó la castaña, animándolo a tocarla.

El santo sonrió y comenzó a sentirse nervioso al tener la atención de la dama deteniendo sus manos inquietas con el instrumento y mirándole a su lado. -Seika, te he pedido que viniéramos aquí porque…-suspiro el santo. - _Quiero tocarte una canción._

\- ¿Enserio? -soltó Seika totalmente sorprendida.

-Si…-el santo se ruborizo. -Bueno, no soy muy bueno aun como tu hermano, pero he estado practicando un poco y creo que al menos no hare el ridículo frente a ti.

-Eso no importa, no voy a reírme aun si fuera así. -la castaña le esbozo una preciosa sonrisa que hizo ganar confianza al santo.

-Bien, confiare en ti…-objeto el santo apoyándose nervioso la guitarra en su pecho justo como le había indicado Seiya tiempo atrás y lentamente comenzó a rasgar la guitarra. -La canción se llama "Beso", ojalá te guste.

La dama asintió y ladeo su vista ligeramente al cielo para no poner aun más nervioso al enrojecido santo quien comenzaba a tocar la melodía en la guitarra mientras tosía buscando aclarar su voz.

 _\- "Beso tan simple como eso, tan simple como un beso todo puede cambia, beso tan simple como eso, tan simple como un beso todo puede arreglar…"_ -cantó el santo mientras tocaba los acordes en la guitarra tratando de contener su nerviosismo. - _"Beso fragmento de universo, ritual frente lo adverso, capricho natural, beso lenguaje tan diverso, camino sin regreso, elixir inmortal.-pauso al ritmo de la canción.- Bésame, junta tus labios con los míos otra vez, que quiero amarte y decirte lo que sé, pero no encuentro las palabras, bésame". -_ entonó en un murmullo el arquero. _\- "Bésame, junta tus labios con los míos otra vez, que para enamorarte como lo hice ayer, hay que empezar por acercarse, bésame"_

Seika suspiro asombrada por aquel detalle y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel cuando Aioros calló las cuerdas de la guitarra y la observo en lo que era una clara insinuación de sus profundos sentimientos tan ocultos y desiertos por ella. Inquieta y al no saber cómo reaccionar exactamente, Seika apoyo su cabeza en el amplio hombro del santo y echo su mirada hacia las escalinatas bajo sí.

-Gracias.

El santo confundido por la repentina acción de ella, echó su guitarra a un lado y le cuestiono- ¿Te gusto?

-Fue hermoso Aioros…-un largo silencio se hizo entre ambos. Y tímida, Seika respondió. -Justo como tú, gracias Aioros.

El santo se tensó ante la confesión y ansioso ante sus emociones, impulso a que la joven a escasos centímetros de si, le confrontara.

-Te quiero Aioros, no se desde cuándo, pero… _lo hago._

 _-Seika…-_ la confesión tomo desprevenido al santo, quien sonrió suavemente y se conmovió ante la tímida confesión del corazón. No quiso ser cobarde y entregado, murmuro.

 _-Yo también lo hago._

Él ya no dudo y guiado por su instinto sujeto la mejilla de la castaña y la acerco a su boca, cerrando sus ojos para inundarse en la fin sus almas se encontraron en luz.

-x-

Aquella noche llena de emoción y misticismo, Seika una vez de pie, se fundió en las sombras de la entrada de Sagitario y echo sus brazos sobre el grueso cuello del arquero, quien suave la apresaba con su brazo hacia su cintura y respiraba suave al sentir la frágil silueta sobre si provocándole emociones totalmente nuevas para sí.

Era extraño, pero desde aquel momento Aioros ya no quiso alejarse del calor que Seika emanaba a cada poro de su piel y su dulzura migrante desvaneciéndose en sus brazos, llenándolo de una ternura indescriptible y calmándole la ansiedad. Aioros jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tranquilo como aquel momento en que los labios de Seika y los suyos se fundieron en uno solo bajo las sombras de Sagitario, volviéndolos radiantes con su propia luz. La sola presencia de Seika le habia hecho olvidarse de todo.

Pronto su masculino cuerpo empezando a elevar sus instintos de fuego y bravío, la acorralo suavemente contra una pared de aquel largo pasillo hacia su privado y fue ahí que con dulzura lamio los labios tímidos de la dama, quien entregada le sujetó los cabellos de la nuca y acaricio en su abrazo.

Un golpe de razón llego hasta el santo, quien con los ojos apagados se separó un instante de la castaña y parpadeo candoroso para ella, dedicándole sus felinas pupilas y ardientes para sí.

- _Te quiero Seika._

Seika sonrió ligeramente excitada por aquel beso y le acaricio momentáneamente los flequillos en el rostro. - _Y yo a ti, Aioros._

Aioros no resistió aquella mirada brillante de Seika y volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez continuo aquel descubrimiento de su cuerpo y lentamente se hizo espacio entre los tímidos labios, acariciando afable la punta de la lengua de la dama contra la suya, percibiendo, así como la piel en su cintura, se encendía a placer, reclamante de pasión.

Asustado, Aioros se alejó momentáneamente de Seika y bajo su mirada ligeramente avergonzado por su reacción natural.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto la dama ante el silencio que había logrado el santo, deteniendo sus caricias.

-No es nada, es que yo…-el santo evito contacto con la dama apenado, apoyando con sus brazos hacia la pared acorralándola, forjando que ella con sus manos le buscara el rostro y le hiciera alzar su barbilla oculta al suelo para enfrentarle.

 _-Aioros…hazme el amor._

Aquellas palabras dejaron en completo desconcierto al santo, quien centello el brillo de sus ojos ante aquella proposición y aspiro aire con ansiedad.

-Seika.

-Nos amamos, ¿no es cierto? -ella rebatió segura. -Y te deseo tanto como tú, así que… nada está mal.

-Te quiero.

-x-

Tras aquellas palabras, Seika fue alzada en los fornidos brazos del arquero dejando que aquella flor sostenida en la oreja de la castaña cayera al suelo en su paso y lentamente, ambos se adentraron a la habitación del privado de Sagitario. Aioros delicadamente la dejo caer en su amplia cama, la acorralo con su peso y así suspirante, observo a su amada bajo si, regalándole la más bella mirada brillante.

\- ¿Estas segura, Seika? -volvió a preguntar el santo con los mechones castaños cayendo por la gravedad en sus oídos.

La joven le tomo las bronceadas mejillas y las acaricio, asintiendo ante su cuestión. Y como negarse, pues estaba ante aquel hombre que le revolvía los sentidos y sentimientos a placer. Seika lo sabía, no amaría a nadie como lo haría con Aioros pues aquel hombre de noble corazón lo había eclipsado todo.

-x-

Aioros descendió en su apoyo en brazos hasta los rosados labios de Seika y bailo en ellos apasionadamente mientras ella desvivía sus manos a través de su fornida espalda, sintiéndole los huesos de las costillas removerse en cada respiración.

Seika paso sus piernas descubiertas por su travieso vestido por aquellos huesos de la cintura del santo y lo abrazo con ellas percibiendo el contacto de su avivada virilidad atrapada entre su ropa y deseosa de poseerla.

El santo ante el elevado sentir de temperatura corporal, se abrió aquella camisa suya y dejo a descubierto aquel bronceado torso, donde algunas cicatrices se hacía presentes de sus hechos pasados.

Seika analizo con su mirada aquel bello abdomen y con la yema de sus dedos, se arrastró por cada línea muscular, logrando que el santo se erizara ante su fino tacto.

Pronto, el santo deslizo sus labios por la curvatura del cuello de la dama, repujando su nariz contra la nívea piel de ella, inundándose de su preciosa fragancia de naranjo mientras ella, aun lucida gemía tímida ante tanto deleite. Con tan solo un beso junto a su oído por parte del arquero, Seika había alcanzado el cielo provocando la humedad y fuego en su intimidad.

Las amplias manos de Aioros al escucharla esgrimir su nombre entre murmullos apagados, deslizaron aquel vestido de sus delgados hombros y removieron cada una de sus prendas, descubriéndole la piel lentamente.

El santo entonces reconoció la fina piel de Seika, encontrándose con sus delgada silueta y femeninas formas, viajando su mirada ardiente y curiosa en cada curvatura mientras ella, con los mechones castaños esparcidos por la cama, suspiraba nerviosa ante tal examinación.

El santo le sonrió y tímido descendió hasta ella, volviéndole a cobijar su desnudez con la suya, mientras lentamente se removía los pantalones, quedando a si a completa exposición, piel a piel.

Aioros tomo pasional los labios de Seika y deslizo sus manos desde su cuello hasta las montañas de su cuerpo, frotando entre sus dedos aquella piel durazno y percibiendo la delicadeza de aquella femenina piel, contrastante a sus ásperas manos debido a los entrenamientos.

Como felino adiestrado, el arquero comenzó a descender con sus cálidos besos desde su barbilla hasta el corazón de la dama y ahí poso su aliento, deslizando la humedad de su lengua por el pecho de ella mientras la castaña, suspiraba enloquecida de candor. Aioros necesitaba conocer el sabor de su piel e inundase de él pues nunca un contacto de piel le había resultado tan exultante e inquisitivo.

Su virilidad encendida perdió el control de sus deseos y le exigió descargar su ansiedad haciendo que el santo bravío se acomodara los muslos desnudos de la joven sobre su cintura mientras le buscara la cara.

El arquero se dio un tiempo para examinarla una vez mas, y conmovido por aquella entrega, le acaricio los flequillos a su amada mientras sonreía ante sus mejillas avivadas.

 _-Te quiero Seika._

Tras su dulce confesión, Aioros beso una vez sus deliciosos labios y cerro sus ojos, acomodando su cuerpo en aquel umbral húmedo de Seika. Era el momento de consumar su deseo y envolverse en locura y amor.

Aioros lentamente fue venciendo la estrechez en la intimidad de la castaña con el impulso de su virilidad, mientras Seika se arqueaba a voluntad percibiendo el ardor y presión en su piel ante la intrusión del arquero, atrapando las sabanas bajo si entre sus puños, rendida al placer. Seika cerro sus ojos cuando Aioros penetro su temblorosa figura sin miramientos y la obligo a concentrarse en aquella mágica sensación de ser tomada por primera vez por el hombre que tanto anhelaba.

Seika dejó escapar un jadeo alterado al percibir completamente fusionada su piel con la del santo, percibiendo la calidez y electricidad que aquel miembro dentro de sí le causaba y suspiro tratando de contener aquel sentimiento de ternura y conmoción que le provocaban las ganas de llorar ante su felicidad.

Aioros gruño al estar completamente fundido a ella, experimentando el placer que percibía por primera vez ante una piel femenina. Aioros cerro sus ojos y se eclipso en el momento, percibiendo como verano, la humedad y calor del interior del vientre de ella, así como los espasmos apresando su virilidad.

La amplia mano de Aioros busco sujetar fuertemente el níveo muslo de Seika hacia su cuerpo para poder controlar mejor su peso y ante su proclamo de amor, lentamente comenzó a mecer su virilidad en el interior de la dama, envolviéndolo en placer y ansiedad.

La piel tostada del santo centello para ella al verle sobre si, con el torso desnudo y ante la presión de su sostén contra la cama, enmarcándole los músculos del pecho y abdomen trabajado con los años mientras sus largos rizos caían precisos por su cuello y sus ojos felinos se aplisaban disfrutando el momento de su contacto.

Seika nublo su razón ante aquel cálido acople y dejo que su garganta libertina prodigara entre jadeos el nombre del santo, mientras él mordía sus labios tratando de contener sus aullidos de pasión.

Aioros en su unión, se dio un instante a analizarla y ahí dejo que sus ojos felinos le miraran cazadores a ella mientras bailaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo. El santo comprendió que no solo él se estaba volviendo loco en aquel acople, si no que Seika también disfrutaba de su caricia y con ella en mente, decidió regalarle su mejor brío.

El impulso del cuerpo anhelante del arquero le hizo apresurar sus contoneos de cintura sobre Seika y progresivamente provoco más violentas sus embestidas descubriendo cosquillas aún más electrizantes envolviéndole de pies a cabeza, llenas de locura.

El tiempo se eclipso para los dos envolviéndolos en una burbuja de calor que aperlo sus cuerpos con sudor y marco sus alientos al ritmo de los latidos agitados de su corazón. Ya nada importaba mas, los dos eran flechas al infinito, rumbo a un mismo sentido y dirección.

La cumbre del placer llego para ambos encumbrándolos hasta las estrellas y provocando una ligera tensión en la columna del arquero que derramo su esencia como ola en el vientre de la castaña mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, provocándole marcas rojas de sus dedos ante tanta pasión.

Exhausto, el santo se echó a un lado de Seika, y en un último esfuerzo, busco cubrirle la desnudez con las sabanas bajo si, mientras la cobijaba entre su pecho con sus fornidos brazos, posicionándola bajo su mentón, lo suficientemente cerca para besarle la frente.

-Seika…-objetó el santo con aquella bella sonrisa que había provocado aquel descubrir de piel. Ella tímida y refugiada entre sus brazos, le gimió como respuesta antes de perderse en su mundo de sueños.

-Quédate así siempre…-ella sonrió al escucharle. -Entre mis brazos siempre, pequeña, quiero cuidarte.

-Lo hare…-suspiro ella reconfortándose en su amplio pecho. -Aioros…te amo.

 **Fin…por fin.**

 _(Alde ve la celda abierta y una nota en ella, leyéndola)- ¡Muchachos, vengan!_

 _(Todos se acercan curiosos). -La autora ha escapado, pero dejo una nota, la leeré:_

 _\- "Queridos santos y lectores, fue un gusto haber escrito este fic y el de Huracán para ustedes, me he divertido como no se imaginan y agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el tiempo y cariño conmigo. Me despido esperando verlos en algún proyecto tras un largo descanso personal y bueno, les devolveré a Aioros pronto, solo me lo llevaré de vacaciones un tiempo hasta embarazarlo…cof, cof, perdón hasta enamorarlo, eso iba a escribir. ¡Nos vemos, besitos para ustedes, sean infinitamente felices y hagan todo a full limón!_

 _(Todos los santos murmuran desconcertados ante la nota hasta que llega Aioria y los interrumpe)_

 _-Chicos, llego la hora de cerrar esta oficina y celda por órdenes del Patriarca y la misma Athena. -(suspira). - Aunque las extrañaremos y a nuestros fans. - (dice Aioria melancólico y se aproxima a la puerta). -Hora de decir adiós a todos, despídanse de los lectores._

 _(Mu, Shaka y Alde se aproximan a la puerta y sonríen). - ¡Adiós lectores, pórtense bien como Kiki, alineen sus chackras en sesiones espiritistas y coman mucho!_

 _(Tras su salida DeathMask, Dite y Shura los siguen). - ¡Adiós malditos, no olviden mandarnos regalos, unas flores para Dite y un vino para Shura!_

 _(Milo, Kanon y Saga se aproximan también a la puerta). - ¡Y a nosotros nudes, fotos perversillas y chocolates!_

 _\- ¡Milo! - (gritan los demás haciéndolo alzar las manos en son de paz)-Era una sugerencia, cuídense bellezas, besos del alacrán sexy, el atún marino y el Neurótico mayor._

 _\- ¡Adiós preciosas! - (dicen los gemelos al unísono y se miran feo tras ello). - ¡Yo lo dije primero!_

 _\- ¡No, yo me despedí primero Kanon!_

 _\- ¡Saga!_

 _\- ¡Basta! - (Shion llega y los agarra de las orejas haciéndolos salir de la oficina mientras los gemelos piden clemencia.)_

 _(Dohko, Camus sonríen y se despiden). -Maestro, ¿nos tomamos unas cervezas ahora que concluyo todo? - (Dohko sonríe y le golpea con fuerza el hombro a Camus como si fuera a sacarle un pulmón). - ¡Claro hijo, no siempre se es joven, adiós a todos, gracias por la compañía!_

 _(Aioria tras verlos salir, sonríe al ver una vez más la nota de la autora y su hermano y toma el pomo de la puerta). -Y en nombre de mi hermano y el mío, les digo adiós lectores, luchen por sus sueños y lleguen más lejos que nosotros, hasta la próxima!_

 _(Se cierra la puerta, y se apagan las luces de la celda y monitor)_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _(Milo entonces vuelve a abrir la puerta fastidiando a Aioria quien ya había cerrado y murmura)- ¡Por cierto, para más noticias de nosotros y diversión visiten en Facebook Humor Saint Seiya link en el perfil de la autora, ahí seguimos en contacto o por reviews, mensajes privados y demas, adiós y no se olviden de nosotros! - (Milo cierra de nuevo tras ello). - ¡Adiós!_


	14. Chapter 14 Bonus Extra Saga X OC

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Contiene texto explícito sexual.**_

 _ **Capitulo bonus.**_

 _(La autora regresa a la oficina momentaneamente antes de irse con el arquero) **.** A petición de algunos mensajillos y porque los quiero harto, les dejo aqui el capitulo extra de Saga ya antes publicado y borrado pues se que les ha gustado tanto como el de Miho y andaba hormonal cuando lo borre. Una vez aclarado esto, nos vemos lectorcillos._

 _ **Capítulo extra. Géminis I**_

 _ **Saga x OC**_

Paso al mostrador con la firme intención de verla cómo empezaba a acostumbrarse cada viernes en la tarde en sus escapadas a la ciudad de Atenas. Si, quizás aquella no era una joven espectacular como las que se hacía acompañar en los tiempos que fue regente del todo el Santuario, sin embargo, quizás aquel cabello largo ondulado color castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes habían atrapado momentáneamente su atención. Ni si quiera le gustaba el café tanto para tomarlo una vez a la semana e ir hasta la ciudad por él, pero era el pretexto perfecto para verla atrás de la vitrina y esbozarle unas cuantas palabras para después sentarse en la mesa contigua junto a algunos pocos griegos más a leer un poco mientras terminaba aquel líquido.

Y a su vez, él no era un idiota, podía darse cuenta cuanto le llamaba la atención a esa jovencita barista, al igual que muchas otras más que ocasionalmente al aparecer en ese local, buscaban sentarse en su mesa y hablarle. Sin embargo, Saga era un hombre inteligente y cuando tenía algo en mente, o más bien "alguien", nada podía hacerle cambiar de opinión para llegar hasta ese plan.

-Hola Saga, ¿lo de siempre? - pregunto la jovencita tras el mostrador una vez que santo tuvo su turno en aquella cafetería de pocos clientes.

-Sí, expresso sin azúcar. -el santo saco su billetera y al ver solo grandes denominaciones, rebusco en sus bolsillos un par de monedas. -Y dame una galleta de esas detrás de ti, con durazno.

-Bien. -la chica de rizos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a preparar en su máquina el café solicitado mientras el geminiano buscaba algunas monedas en su jeans. La dama mientras preparaba el café, se dio el lujo de examinar al mayor de los gemelos. Aquel día Saga vestía chaqueta de cuero café que resaltaba sus ojos y cabello, una sencilla playera azuladad y pantalones que bien esculpían sus musculosas piernas, haciéndolo lucir excesivamente atractivo, por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando ella derramo un poco de café sobre si en su observación.

La dama de inmediato limpió aquel derrame de café incidental y tomo la galleta pedida del santo, dándosela en sus manos y rozando momentáneamente sus manos.

\- ¿Cuánto es? - objeto el geminiano contando las monedas en su mano que había encontrado en su bolsillo.

-Nada, hoy invito yo. -los ojos del geminiano se abrieron con sorpresa ante la afirmación.

-No puedo aceptarlo. - él negó apenado de inmediato.

-Por favor, no me hagas rogarte. -objeto la dama con una ligera sonrisa. -Solo tómalo.

-Está bien…-contesto el geminiano con ligero rubor en sus mejillas y recordó su nombre, ese mismo que le había preguntado el primer día de su visita a aquel lugar. -Gracias Ilitía.

-De nada.

La dama vio en segundos al geminiano darse la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de siempre, cuando su corazón le hizo hablar inesperadamente:

\- ¡Saga!...-el geminiano con café y galleta en mano se giró hacia ella y le dio su atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine? - la dama aguanto el aire totalmente nerviosa ante el mutismo del santo tras su pregunta. Su lengua entonces ansiosa, se apresuró a hablar ante la conmoción del santo a sus ojos. - Tengo un par de entradas para hoy y…bueno, nadie me puede acompañar. ¿qué dices, vamos?

Saga sonrió para sí mismo. Nunca una joven le había propuesto tal cosa con tal de llamar su atención, pues en su mundo, solo bastaba con pedir para obtener compañía de cualquier tipo, él era como un príncipe en el Santuario, por lo que el desarrollo de relaciones sociales de "aquel mundo de gente común" le resultaba fascinante. Sonrió con su preciosa sonrisa de lado, esperando el momento adecuado para afirmar, sin embargo, un recuerdo fugaz en su mente le hizo bajar la mirada en segundos, tomar su café y darle la espalda. Un par de dudas en segundos echaron por la borda todas sus "visitas" ocasionales a aquella cafetería y todos sus miedos le abrumaron.

-Quizás en otra ocasión. - respondió secamente Saga, dejando confundida a la dama, quien marco la decepción en su rostro por la frialdad del geminiano, una que jamás le había tocado en el poco tiempo de conocerlo, mientras él retomaba su camino hacia la mesilla de siempre. Al llegar a ella, Saga sorbió del café, sentándose en la mesa y se dedicó a observar al exterior de la ventana, inundándose en sus recuerdos. Se sentía tan estúpido por negarse algo que si deseaba para sí mismo, tan vulnerable, tan tonto…

¿Pero porque Saga se sentía de aquella manera?... Simple, tenía miedo de lastimar y ser lastimado como en su pasado.

-x-

Entonces el de cabellos azulados al filo de esa mesa de cafetería, vagó hasta años atrás en sus memorias, recordando a aquella amazona, su amiga del pasado y su primera aventura en lo que él conocía como amor.

Su nombre Ariana, una bella amazona aprendiz en aquella época donde Aioros y él eran los prospectos para Patriarca…justo cuando su mundo cambio.

El destino les había presentado de manera fortuita un día tras entrenar durante largas horas de esfuerzo y sudor en compañía de Aioros y mientras los dos caminaban de regreso a sus respectivos Templos despidiéndose para que cada uno continuara su camino, el de cabellos azulados se encontró con una morena de cabellos negros. Desde aquel día, ella extrovertida como era, le habló como si de otro más cualquiera fuese a pesar de su rango y eso le resulto muy cómodo a él, pues no cualquiera se le acercaba con tanto cinismo.

A partir de aquel día se había iniciado una pequeña amistad que les llevaba a largas platicas, ausencias prolongadas en Géminis y a su vez, el descubrir de sus primeras aventuras en el amor y el sexo.

-x-

Una tarde cualquiera, Ariana incito a Saga a abandonar momentáneamente sus deberes y se encerró junto a él en una pequeña habitación del recinto de las amazonas a escondidas y con la incipiente iniciación de su sexualidad. Ambos entonces, comenzaron en el interior de aquella habitación una lucha de juego y pasión sin desenfreno ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

-Saga…-objeto sensualmente la amazona al penetrar aquella habitación con el joven de Géminis, quien enseguida la acecho contra la puerta y tomo con firmeza su muslo, alzándolo hasta su cintura y acallando sus palabras en besos repetidos y ansiosos.

-Eres único. - susurro ella cuando los labios del geminiano se comenzaron a perder en la curvatura de su cuello, encendiéndole los nervios mientras le aprisionaba los largos cabellos azulados. El avivado santo entonces se despojó salvajemente de su camisa de entrenamiento y en segundos volvió a su tarea de besarle contra aquella puerta, pues los deseos de poseerla desde que había experimentado su primer coito ansioso a su lado, se acrecentaban cada vez más.

La amazona acaricio el pecho desnudo de Saga y lentamente descendió hasta el filo de su cinturón, abriéndolo y permitiendo que la virilidad del santo emergiera de sus ropas. La amazona arrodillada, lo vio una última vez a los ojos, observando el destello de travesura en ellos y acaricio con su boca al santo.

Saga recostó su cabeza sobre aquella puerta totalmente rendido y cerró los ojos ante el placer que aquel contacto le umbral del deseo le estaba enloqueciendo. Ella en sus contados encuentros jamás había hecho tal cosa, pero le estaba llevando a la perdición con tan solo ese tacto. Tras varios segundos de sentir su lengua sometiéndolo a voluntad, Saga le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarle y ella permitió su ayuda. Era hora de continuar su aventura.

Y en segundos, aun insatisfecho de su lujuria, el ansioso geminiano la hizo girar, apegando su figura contra la suya y mordisqueando suavemente su oído, guiándola bravíamente hacia una mesa y removiendo sus prendas en el camino. Tan pronto llegaron a la mesa, Saga la sometió a desnudez sobre de ella y embistió su virilidad en su vientre sin aviso, jadeando con descaro al sentir la humedad aprisionante de su interior, recibiéndole a placer.

Y mientras llevaba su pasión al ritmo de sus latidos, Saga recordó su primera vez en un encuentro como ese, lo tímido que había sido en aquella ocasión, casi sin tocarla por el miedo a lastimarla y con la ansiedad corriendo en su piel ante sus apagados suspiros, muy distante al apasionante y desbocado encuentro que llevaba en esa ocasión.

Saga tras largos y oscuros momentos de placer, pronto sintió su virilidad hincharse dentro de ella y descargar su esencia, haciéndole gruñir totalmente satisfecho al penetrar con rudeza y profundidad el interior, encontrando la calma de sus deseos.

-x-

Sus encuentros posteriores con aquella amazona fueron igual o incluso más placenteros, explorando con ella todo tipo de posibilidades que su avivado cuerpo le imploraba en busca de su satisfacción y la compañía de ella que cada vez, además del sexo, se hacía exquisita.

Hasta que, un mal día, ella le traicionó.

Aioros, quien conocía de aquella "amistad" de la amazona con el geminiano, la vio en una ocasión de una manera muy cercana con otro caballero de plata, sentada en sus piernas mientras se colgaba de su cuello, jugueteando con su cabello, en un afecto que claramente no era el de un amigo.

Aioros dudo en comentar aquel asunto con su amigo, pues claramente él estaba "emocionado" con la amazona y se sentía cómodo a su lado. Para Aioros fue incomodo aquel asunto, pues no quería provocarle un "problema" más a su amigo, además de las muchas preocupaciones que tenía el geminiano como su futuro apoyo en el Santuario, por lo que solo le advirtió que debía alejarse un poco de ella y que no todas las personas merecían su confianza. Saga tuvo una sospecha con aquella advertencia, pues confiaba ciegamente en Aioros y fue entonces que un día, de sorpresa, Saga llegó hasta la habitación de la amazona, sin avisar y presenciando un peculiar evento.

Entonces, silente como era, penetro aquella habitación y la vio, a esa amazona montada sobre un joven aprendiz y aspirante para alguna armadura de plata en completa desnudez sobre una cama. La espalda desnuda de ella, misma que él había acariciado en apasionados encuentros, ahora estaba bajo el resguardo de las manos de aquel caballero y los dos disfrutaban de una buena fiesta sin su conocimiento. Salió de aquel cuarto con la mirada perdida mientras escuchaba a ella en el interior el jadear avivado de ella y de ese caballero y sonrió irónico. Por fin se dio cuenta de las mentiras que ella le había dicho, … _" él no era especial ni único como siempre le afirmo"._

Nunca más volvió a verle ni buscarle a pesar de las insistencias de ella y concentró todos sus esfuerzos únicamente en convertirse en Patriarca. Pero entonces otro golpe duro le contrataco, Aioros su leal amigo fue elegido por Shion como Patriarca, siendo desplazado nuevamente "por otro" y reafirmándole todo lo que él pensaba de sí mismo: _"Él definitivamente no era nadie especial, al contrario, era un ser sumamente oscuro"._

Y tiempo después su mente se desequilibró, sacando aquella parte de su personalidad que tanto refugiaba y que le ponía eufórico, convirtiéndose en ese ser extraño habitando en él que sumo daño había hecho, inconscientemente.

Y cuando el poder llegó a él, exilio a los traidores que le habían engañado en sus narices y comenzó a buscar el placer de muchas maneras y en cada una posible a su alcance.

Hasta que todo cambió, el tiempo hizo lo propio con su historia y él revivió tras el Hades, volviéndolo a colocar de nuevo en el mundo con el perdón de Atena como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido y fuese otro cualquiera más. Quizás por ello huía ocasionalmente a la Ciudad, para traer la paz que su pasado le había arrebatado y creer efectivamente en ello en que después de la guerra y tormenta, llega la esperanza y la paz.

Pero cuando intentaba ser como todos los demás, sus recuerdos le invadían. A veces envidiaba la manera de superar el mundo de sus compañeros como Shura, DeathMask y hasta Kanon, mismos que hasta tenían un afable amor a su lado a pesar de sus errores. No como él, quien tenía miedo a confiar en los demás, porque en el pasado, ninguna experiencia había sido buena.

-x-

De pronto, la joven barista que le había regalado el café, se sentó a su frente tras verle largos minutos únicamente de verle suspirar en la ventana y lo saco de sus pensamientos, observándole fijamente. Saga le sonrió amable ante esa inesperada examinación.

-Dos ojos bonitos verdes, una nariz,un par de labios gruesos, dos piernas y dos brazos, un corazón latiente, respiras y bebes como todos los demás, pero… ¿por qué pareces un hombre diferente a todos, Saga? - acertó a decir la sonriente dama.

\- ¿Soy un ser extraño? -preguntocon el ceño fruncido, el santo sin entender. - ¿Un hombre diferente?

-Me pareces "especial" Saga a todos los demás, pero hay algo particular en ti que me agradaba y me da confianza, quizás sea tu mirada. - soltó la de ondulados cabellos con alegría mirándolo con cierto brillo de inocencia.

Él debatió divertido. -Te lo agradezco, pero tu mirada me hace sentir como si estuviera lleno de heridas, así que no me veas así, no soy un mono en un zoológico.

La barista rio de buena gana y observo en silencio al geminiano, bebiendo su café con un poco más de ánimo. Los dos volvieron a sentirse confortables a pesar de las pocas palabras y el incómodo momento de minutos atrás. Él entonces le atendió a voluntad:

-Discúlpame por lo de hace rato, me porté como un estúpido. - la sonrisa de fábula de Saga la eclipso. -No debí hablarte así, no fue correcto.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, fui una tonta pretendiendo que con un poco de café y una galleta gratis, tú me aceptaras una cita. - el geminiano rio suavemente, animado. - No sé, quizás debí haberte dado un reloj caro, una casa o un auto… un hombre raro como tú no sale con cualquiera y menos por un café. - ella rio con diversión. - Ó quizás, solo quizás… ya tienes novia y yo aquí fastidiando tu buen café.

Saga rio amable y negó con la cabeza. –No soy interesado y no tengo novia.

\- ¡Eso no me lo creó! - la castaña le señalo con el dedo. -Bueno lo de interesado te lo creo, pero lo de la novia, ¿sabes cuantas jovencitas han venido por café esta semana preguntando por ti?, hasta agradezco que vengas aquí, aumentas considerablemente a mis clientes.

-Es en serio. -esbozo el serio santo con una amable sonrisa, mordiendo momentáneamente su galleta.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, no voy a fastidiarte más, me agrada verte aquí cada semana. - la castaña se levantó de la silla y le sonrió, - Te dejo disfrutar de tu café, solo quería verte sonreír una vez más, nos vemos.

La castaña iba a volver a su vitrina tras el café cuando el geminiano inesperadamente, le detuvo:

\- ¡Espera!

Ella se giró atendiendo de nuevo al de cabellos azulados. - ¿Dejarías… que sea yo quien te invite al cine hoy?

La joven sonrió mientras su corazón se aceleraba lentamente por las palabras del santo. Nunca lo esperó.

-De acuerdo.

-x-

Saga espero un par de horas más en aquel café y cuando comenzó a atardecer, salió con aquella jovencita a caminar por la ciudad, adentrándose ambos a un sencillo cine con algunas golosinas y palomitas.

Saga jamás había pasado una tarde tan confortable, era extraño estar en aquel lugar tranquilo como si fuese otra persona diferente, comiendo golosinas mientras veía en la pantalla una película de animación japonesa. Hasta confortable y sorpresivo fue el momento en que la castaña se recargo sobre su hombro cuando el apoyo su brazo sobre la butaca buscando su comodidad y que le había derivado en aquel acto. De pronto sentía que sí, en efecto, aquel mundo pasado de guerras y odio se había transformado en uno nuevo de esperanza personal y armonia.

Al terminar la función, ambos volvieron a caminar por la ciudad y en la oscuridad de una calle, ambos rozaron sus labios por primera vez. Y así, viernes a viernes durante un mes, hasta que un día ella le invito a su apartamento.

-x-

Y tras un par de tragos de cervezas en el interior de él, un fugaz beso les había encendido la pasión a ambos, provocándoles el deseo en el interior de su habitación.

Saga al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de ella, deslizo suavemente el vestido fresco de ella observando la fineza sus hombros y aquella curvatura en su espalda al dejarlo caer al suelo. Realmente era bello el color de su piel a la luz de la noche,como si una luna estuviera medianamente eclipsada. Avivado y sintiendo la presión en sus venas arder, Saga la hizo girar y apego su silueta en la espalda de ella, dejándole sentir cada musculatura de su cuerpo, que se sentía a plenitud a pesar de las ropas. La quería suya, como desde el primer día que la vio.

Saga bajo lentamente su mano por el vientre de la dama en aquel abrazo por la espalda, deslizándose por su ropa interior y aprisiono con su índice y pulgar aquel centro de placer de su intimidad, acicalándolo con delicadeza en movimientos sutiles mientras percibía los tímidos suspiros de ella ante el tacto y como entregada, recargaba el peso de su cabeza en su hombro. El santo entonces, pudo tener la distancia apropiada para morder ligeramente la curvatura de su cuello y el inicio de su oído, elevándole el placer con el rozar húmedo de sus dientes y jugueteo de labios. Estaba completamente rendida a sus brazos, por lo que, con su única mano libre, le estimulo el curvilíneo pecho, meciendo su palma sobre de ella. Al menos esa noche no le dejaría ir.

-Saga…-susurro la dama cegada por aquel tacto del geminiano que descubría cada borde de su intimidad, rozando con su índice el umbral de su vientre mientras ella sujetaba su fornido brazo bajo su vientre y con otra le sostenía del cuello para que no abandonara su oído, quizás jamás pues tener un hombre tan bello y ardiente de aquella manera para ella era como una bendición de los dioses.

La mujer se arqueo totalmente cuando uno de los dedos del santo sostenida de aquella manera, se adentró lentamente a su estrechez, llenándola de electricidad que su cuerpo reflejo en humedad e instinto.

La locura les hizo avanzar en aquel contacto hasta el borde de la cama, donde una vez que sus rodillas rozaron su límite, echaron sus cuerpos sobre las sábanas dispuestos a entregarse a verdad.

Con el sigilo de la noche, Saga se levantó unos segundos para despojarse de su camisa, mostrando sus fortalecidos músculos que estaban esculpidos uno a uno con sus entrenamientos, como si un diestro artista los hubiese diseñado, y que iluminados con la luz oscura de la ventana, lograran una imagen casi perfeta de pintura para ella. El santo aun de pie, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y fragmentando el tiempo entre suspiros anhelantes, mostro por fin su piel desnuda.

El calor de la habitación comenzó a resentirse en la piel y fue en aquel instante que el santo acaricio los níveos muslos de ella hasta el filo de sus caderas deslizando en un movimiento ardiente y poético su ropa interior, mismo donde ella pudo percibir los largos cabellos de él desbordantes de su espalda, hacerle cosquillas a su paso .Luego entonces, entre sombras de color azul, Saga la hizo girar y dominante, con la mirada encendida y el cuerpo musculoso abrillantado por su temperatura corporal, tomo sus tobillos y los coloco sobre sus hombros como diestro maestro del amor.

En segundos, Saga posiciono su virilidad al borde de su interior a pesar del temblar de ella y sin prevenirlo, se adentró lentamente en su frágil figura, viéndola agonizar de placer y dolor al llegar tan profundamente en su vientre en aquel momento. Ante el invasivo primer momento de luz, el santo se detuvo unos momentos en su interior, esperando el acostumbrar de su cuerpo al suyo y tan pronto ella le consintió, él continuo con su apasionada labor.

Aquel solo el inicio de su suplicio.

La magnética mirada de Saga, estática le miro desde arriba, observando el femenino cuerpo de la castaña con tal imponencia que dibujo un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ella. La luz y brillo intenso en la mirada de Saga, le hizo percibir dominantes cosquillas enloquecedoras por todas sus piernas, mismas que estaban sometida a voluntad del santo. Saga era energía y vigor puro, calor y ardor en intensivas embestidas reclamantes de pasión.

Saga descendió a pesar de sus avivados movimientos a escasos centímetros de ella, rozando su pecho contra el suyo y sin pudor su frente sudorosa, busco refugio en el pecho de la castaña mientras apresuraba a su cuerpo para que le llevara a la calma, alcanzando el cielo ante la intensidad de su reclamo. Era tiempo de perder la razón.

El nivel más alto de perdición pronto llegó para el agitado santo, quien, en un último aliento, gruño con braveza al sentir su virilidad hinchada descargar su esencia en el interior de la dama. Nunca un orgasmo le había resultado tan exultante y placentero.

La joven de café sonrió al igual que Saga al escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones como si hubiesen terminado de correr un maratón y él santo se quedó ahí sobre su pecho, tratando de recobrar su fuerza personal perdida minutos atrás.

Luego entonces, tras largos suspiros y segundos de silencio, la castaña acaricio los cabellos del santo, quien desnudo le cubría la piel en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Saga… ¿puedo confiar en ti? - pregunto ella sin reparo. Y es que tras un mes de creer en una "posibilidad" a su lado, ella tenía miedo de ser solo un momento más para el santo. Saga se adentró en sus pensamientos, era una ironía que quien tenía miedo de ser lastimado, ahora estaba frente a una persona completamente igual a sí. Era claro, ella no el traicionaría, no cuando también tienes miedo al amor. El santo recostado en su pecho, aún agitado alzo su mirada y la vio fijamente. -Quiero decir…no quiero que me lastimen más, y yo quiero confiar, realmente quiero hacerlo, porque cuando te veo a los ojos, no veo nada más que a ti Saga.

Casi de inmediato, el de ojos verdes al ver aquellos ojos gritándole "quiéreme, aunque sea un poquito, quiéreme y hazme confiar en ti" se alzó de aquel abrazo, ligeramente exhausto y se removió sobre de ella, cubriéndole con su abrazo mientras le veía fijamente con sus preciosas esmeraldas.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime, ¿confiarías en mí?

Ella no dudo, sonrió ante la seguridad con la que hablaba aquel hombre de mechones azulados y le asintió con la mirada brillante. No necesitaba más. Saga complacido, beso fugazmente sus labios.

-Entonces no lo vuelvas a dudar, cuidare de ti, es una promesa.-. sentenció el santo y de inmediato se acomodó en aquella cama, pretendiendo ser el refugio de ella con su abrazo. La castaña sonrió.

-Y yo de ti, Saga.

Sin duda aquel día comenzaría una nueva historia en el corazón de Saga que calmaría su sed y lo llenaría de paz personal, como todos los demás, pues si, ahora realmente era "especial" para alguien que también había sido lastimado. Era momento de confiar en esa vida de esperanza y paz infinita.

 ** _Fin, otra vez._**

(Milo y Kanon canturrean alegres desde la celda donde están encerrados por mal comportamiento) - ¡Saga está enamorado, Saga está enamorado!

(Saga azota un periódico y después se lo avienta a la celda de su gemelo)- ¡Kanon!, no me fastidies.

(DeathMask habla tras ello). - Y de Saga aprendimos hoy que, si alguien les traiciona en el amor la primera vez, no queda más que poner su propio harem de mujeres o de hombres, dependiendo de los gustos hasta que encuentren a la indicada o indicado.

(Saga le mira sentenciante ante lo dicho y DeathMask alza sus manos en señal de paz, mientras Dite sonríe y exclama con rosa en mano). -Creo que alguien dormirá hoy aprisionado en Otra Dimensión.

(Camus retoma la palabra). -Y yo creí que el puesto de payaso bromista ya lo tenía Milo y por ello le habíamos encerrado, pero DeathMask parece que muere por un encierro. (Todos niegan ante el italiano).

(Milo habla desde la celda). - ¡Hey!, si aquí igual la pasamos bien Kanon y yo, somos la pura fiesta.

(Aioros sonríe, se acerca y habla también). - ¡Hey!, ¿Me leen allá lectores?, Tengan buena noche y saludos de todos nosotros desde el Santuario.

 **¡Adios, los queremos!**

(La autora sale de la oficina y por fin se despide).-¡Ahora si, vamonos a encender el cosmos arquerin, adios a todos!.


End file.
